Sweet, Successful Runaway
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Honey ran away from home and took to thieving and stowing to survive and get around. A year later, she unwittingly got herself in a certain Steak Restaurant in Zaban City, innocently ordered the 'best steak on the menu' and unknowingly got herself in the Hunter Exams. Now what? Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Accidental Adventure of the Street Girl

Honey POV

Honey ran away since she was ten years old, having had enough of the Dursleys and their mistreatment of her as well as living the life of an unpaid maid with abusive employees. She made sure to leave her mark though. She used a knife and vandalized everything their owned out of revenge, and stole all the food in the fridge and pantry during the night. She traveled around and eventually, learned the dangers of living in the streets. Getting nearly hit by vehicles, fellow thieves stealing your booty by hit-and-run, pedophiles trying to pick you up, etc. By nature, Honey can easily predict who the bad people are as they wear the same face as Vernon and Dudley, and on some occasions, Petunia does when they're out to make her life miserable. And she sees it every day to boot so she knows when to hightail it outta there. She is also sensitive to danger, considering she lived in it every-freaking-day that it's her 'alarm' when she'd get into trouble. However, learning how to cook and clean enabled her to be self-sufficient, and not always rely on stealing to live.

She got around the European Continent by stowing on board, and stealing food...sometimes new clothes and shoes, and takes a bath to pretend she's a passenger onboard ships. She's afraid of planes. She learned Parkour without knowing it as she tends to pickpocket and when caught, she runs like mad and wound up doing stunts she never knew people could do. Or a tiny girl like her for that matter. And on the run, she started 'growing up' and had to ask a doctor 'what the hell was going on'. The doctor told her that she was undergoing puberty, and how to deal with the monthlies. She gave her some tampons for a fee and told her to mark the day she started her period so next month on the same day, she's well-prepared. So she took to wandering around and discovered things about herself. She had strange abilities all of a sudden when she wishes hard enough...they happen. And it made her life very easy and luxurious. She could wish for beautiful dresses and shoes, and money to get into a restaurant and enjoy cuisines she never got to taste because of her thrice-damned family. She also took to studying where the dishes were from so she'd learn how. She always carries a backpack that contained extra clothes, shoes, medical kit, two combat knives and sweets. She explored until she arrived in Zaban City. And she got hungry.

'...I'm hungry.' she muttered as her nose caught a whiff of something good. "Yum..." she headed for the smell and got into a restaurant. She sat with some people.

'Your orders?' said the chef.

'A steak.'

'How would you like that cooked?'

'Slowly rare, with all juices in.' said the guy.

"Rare steak huh? Rare is...somewhat raw, right?" she thought. She wondered what raw meat tasted like. She's tasted raw fish and shellfish but never beef or chicken or pork. A waitress guided her into a room. "Whoever orders 'slowly rare' gets to go to a VIP Room? Neat!" she went to the counter and ordered the same. She too, was led to a room with a cooking steak ready with a table for her. Next thing she knew, she was...going down? She looked at the door to see B-56 and STILL going down...it didn't stop until it reached B-100. Having eaten her fill, there's an office with a...bean-person? on a desk.

'Sign up here please and get a number from this box.' said the bean person. Puzzled, she began asking questions.

'Signing up for what?'

'The Hunter Exams of course!'

'What's that?' the bean person looked seriously surprised. This girl doesn't know? 'I was wondering where is here!' said Honey. 'I mean, people who ordered steaks get VIP Elevator Rooms and next thing I know I'm down here after trying it out!' the bean's jaws dropped.

'Er you look like you're not a participant...'

'Tell me what the Hunter Exam is then I'll decide whether to go through it or not!' Honey huffed. 'If a kid like me can sign up, it must be easy on us a little so I might try.'

Mr. Beans groaned. "I knew making a steak restaurant a venue is a bad idea..." He then launched a loooong explanation of what a Hunter is and what they do to contribute to society. Honey got interested.

'How much is the pay?!' she asked with stars in her eyes, causing Mr. Beans to sweatdrop. If she passes the test, that means she can get a legit job at just age 11 and bypass education requirements, AND earn big!

'Er millions, depending on your performance of course!'

'I'm signing I'm signing!' Honey chimed excitedly as she quickly wrote her name, age, address(she had no choice but to write the Dursleys' address), DOB, signed a Waiver without even bothering to read it, and took her number. She was number 366 and marched into the next room.

'I'm having a chat with the President...' Mr. Beans swore. He wants the venue changed for next year so this doesn't happen again!

xxx

Next room was a dark, poorly-lit tunnel. Full of men with shifty eyes that screamed danger. There were some women too but very few and they dressed up like men unlike her. She wore a dress and looked like a child from a rich family. She went to sit down and used her powers to scope out the others in order to know who's dangerous and who isn't.

Hours later, the Dursleys got a letter while having TV time with their new furniture and appliances which practically drained Vernon's bank accounts that they couldn't do their usual vacations for almost a year, and their christmas sort of cheap. The doorbell rang and Dudley answered. 'Muuum! Letter!' Dudley called out as he ran for his mother with the letter in hand.

'We definitely don't need bills at a time like this...' Petunia grumbled, cursing her freaky niece as she opened the envelope. To her disbelief, it was a letter from the Hunter Association.

_Hunters Association_  
_(President: Isaac Netero)_

_To Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_Your niece Honey Potter has undertaken the Hunter Exam_  
_this January 1st. The Exams are rigorous that tests one's_  
_physical and mental strength, skills and abilities and knowledge_  
_in the field. Thus for Candidates to become Hunters, they must_  
_undertake extremely difficult exams that weed out the weak and_  
_incompetent as only the best are allowed to become Hunters, and_  
_become an elite member of society. Do note that if your niece DOES_  
_succeed, she automatically gets emancipated and seen as an adult_  
_in the eyes of the law and you no longer have Guardianship over her._  
_Same rules apply if she dies from the exams, as she signed a waiver_  
_that guarantees that we are not liable for her death or disappearance_  
_in this exsm. Wish your niece luck._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Beans Commoden_  
_Hunter Association Senior Secretary_

'Vernon! Look at this!'

xxx

Some hours passed by until next day, by lunchtime, a man in a suit came out of a hidden door by the tunnels. "This is it. I'm glad I can steal food from above or I would've gone seriously hungry here." she thought. She steals foods that won't smell much. She expands her powers to see to the surface and scope out restaurants, when a guy dressed like a clown approached her.

'You got some interesting power there kiddo.' his voice is...how to describe it? It sounds...kinda flirty gay-kind(**no offense!**)? 'How do you do it?'

'Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout.' said Honey quickly in denial.

'You don't fool me kid. Because you're not the only one...' the clown guy emitted his own power and snaked it around her, giving her the creeps. 'See?'

'Fine, you got me convinced.' Honey grumbled. 'I ain't broadcasting this, buster.' she said as a plate of tuna sashimi appeared on her lap with chopsticks and soy sauce.

'What can you do with that eh hun? I'm intrigued.' said Hisoka.

'I dunno...many things I guess.' said Honey in a thinking pose. 'I wish for things and they appear in front of me so in my runaway life, I'm living it luxuriously. When I go to places in an instant and too lazy to walk, I just picture a place I've been to then bam. What about you? Fair's fair.'

'Well, my ability is sticky yet very versatile...' the clown chuckled. 'You got a teacher?'

'Nope. I could do this for years even before I ran away. Back then I thought nothing of it.' said Honey. 'I experimented after running away since Street Life is dangerous for kids and I plan on living past twenty.' she said flatly. 'My power is more for survival by thievery and escape.'

'You'd fit well with some people I know.' the clown smirked. 'Oh, can you get me some? Unlike you, the rest of us didn't eat after arriving here you know and I've been here since yesterday.' he said with a pout.

'OK. But I'm getting foods that don't smell. I'm not feeding hundreds of people here and I'm stealing from restaurants after all.' she said as when everybody else started running, she got him some curry bread from a bakery and a coke from a fast food restaurant. 'You better say you snuck out to buy something!'

'Yes yes...' and quickly wolfing down her food, Honey carelessly left her plate, chopsticks and soy sauce remains behind in a bid to catch up running. She's confident in her stamina, thank you! And to keep up her energy, she eats her sour candies to keep salivating to keep her mouth cool and substitute for water as she couldn't 'wish' on foot. Sweet candies make her mouth drier than it is already so sour candies it is. She wondered how long they have to run though...in a dark tunnel like this, no one can exactly tell the time. No way of knowing if it's still morning or night fell already. Due to that, her body clock is reacting as if it's still morning. In fact, she had no idea a day passed by in the tunnel until Hisoka told her that a day passed by and he's hungry!

Stupid tunnel yet a cunning plan by the organizers. Not only were they ISOLATED from the outside world and several feet under thus they body clock 'froze' while also testing how long will they last from hunger and thirst if they weren't smart enough to pack necessities. Honey could just steal what she pleases.

She also saw two other kids in the tunnel. Two boys who got along quite well and being a girl, her interests would no doubt clash with theirs. So she avoided them and stayed with the few female adults in the ahem, Marathon. First exam alone is a test in their physical strength, stamina, endurance, and the will to go on even if their bodies are at their absolute limits. One by one, people began to drop. Even worse, halfway through...IS STAIRS! Stairs consume twice as much energy! She swore that by the time she's done here, she'd have lost what baby fat she has!

Sometime later, explosion occurred and out came two kids carrying a man, and a blonde boy. Apparently they got lost thanks to a misleader and just bashed their way through. The proctor is OK with it since all he said was 'Follow me.' and he didn't say any other rule. Misleader in question was the Rookie Killer Tonpa. According to people who knew him, he is one of the most seasoned applicants, but he never makes it and took the exam for 36 years now. Since he always fails, he makes it a point to destroy Rookies who had more potential than he did out of pettiness and sadism. If he didn't pass, why should they? In fact, he gets Karma every year as it is by NEVER passing!

Outside, is a marsh and it's EARLY MORNING at that! She took the opportunity to do private business and wish for the soreness and exhaustion to go away. Upon fully recovering, she stole burgers and a coke from Zaban City to have breakfast while the proctor told them about Numelle's Marsh...and a guy came with a monkey that looked like the proctor. Since strong seeds of doubt were planted, Hisoka saw it fit to interfere. His style...and since when did cards become razor sharp? Getting those done no doubt, is pricey with ahem, illegal dealing involved. After the situation was fixed, they began running again, to her annoyance. However...her danger senses went off the charts.

No wonder.

Mushrooms that acted like Land Mines-Check

Ruse Ravens that could accurately imitate a human's voice, trick some gullible idiots to their doom-Check

Butterflies that seemingly release powder that caused men to faint-Check

A huge-ass tortoise with TREES with big strawberries as it's only fruit using it ala Angler Fish style as the trees easily looked like men in the fog-Check

A toad hiding underground and if they step on it's territory...they get eaten-Check.

She even encountered more Man-Faced Apes, which she wished to disappear. She can't fight them the way she is now! Soon, they arrived into what Satotsu called Visca Reserve. What was before them is a warehouse, and a strange growling sound...

'Congratulations to you who made it out of the marsh alive and well.' Satotsu applauded. 'We are now in Visca Reserve where the second round will take place. On that note, I wish you luck.'

"Honestly...a second one right off the bat but at least, that Banner is helpful.' Honey thought as she saw on the banner: 'The Next Round will start at Noon'. So she waited. On the other hand, she scanned the area with her power. The Proctor was perching on a tree, and there were animals around them. Notably...a herd of pigs the size of boulders...chewing on animal corpses?! Honey knew that if any idiot got lost, they be pig food...

For now, until the second exam, she'll rest. She sat under a tree to relax. Running in a wet, soggy and slippery marsh was pure hell and consumed twice as much energy. Out of 406 people, there's only 150 left! And sixty or so people fainted from exhaustion in the tunnels, and two hundred or so became food in the marsh. She rested. She's hungry but she's too far from Zaban to steal food. Outside the tunnels back then was pushing it. She had no choice.

Soon, the door of the warehouse opened...to reveal a slender young woman in a revealing outfit with her hair in five topknots sitting on a couch, and a huge fat guy easily six times Vernon's size, and he was the reason for the growling sounds!

'What the...hell...?'

* * *

A:N- I know it sounds rushed a little. But this is her POV and she hardly interacted with anyone so I just wrote how she's been doing. Technically, she's 10 until July 31st.


	2. Meeting Some Friends

Meeting Some Friends

'What the...hell?' was all Honey could croak out. And judging by the aura they had, she can't use her powers on them or she'll be easily detected. Hisoka the Clown easily pinpointed her!

'Buhara, you hungry?' the woman asked Buhara the Giant cheerfully.

'You bet! I'm starving!' Buhara whined as the woman looked at them.

'Therefore this is your next exam and you'll be satisfying both of us!' said the woman. 'So this exam has two parts! Your mission is to satisfy us by cooking a meal!'

'HAAAA?!' was everyone's gobsmacked expressions.

You'll start by cooking what I asked you...' said Buhara.

'And those who passed his test will go satisfying me next!' said the woman. 'The test will end when we're no longer hungry!'

"Holy shit..." Honey paled. "Sure fatass eats a lot but that lady...it's a first come first serve! Sure she'll sample every dish, but depending on her appetite, only 20 will make it out of here!" she knew she has to work fast and she was glad she sampled every cuisine to fill the 10-year void of deprivation in her tongue and stomach. That and she studied how to make the dishes she liked best. She hoped that what they ask of her is IN her repertoire...

'For me it will be...Roast Pork!' Buhara ordered. 'I don't care what kind of pork as long as you catch it in Biska Woods! Let the Second Round begin!' everybody scampered into the woods. Honey knew where the damn things are and with her power, she can easily kill them without much effort on her part. She's more of a thief and escape expert THAN a fighter. The combat knives she has on her were more used as tools than weapons...that and it works as good intimidation measure in her younger days.

As much as she wanted to catch a Piglet, she couldn't. She might fail because of that. And so, by simply wishing her target dead, she got her pig and wished all it's hair, eyes, body filth and innards gone, leaving only the skin, meat and bones. She went back to cook her pig over a fire, and used her power to regulate the heat evenly all over the pork so there be no carcinogens that come with roasting. While her pork roasted, she prepared the sauce to paint all over the pork later and vegetable garnishings which she steamed. Soon, the others are back and started cooking too. But she was almost done. She also cut the pork into pieces, and cut inside to taste it a little with her sauce. It was delicious and the tastiest pork she's ever tasted...but she paled a little.

Are carnivorous animals always this delicious? This pig eats MEAT unlike usual pigs she knew! Then again, so were some fish and seafood she's sampled...upon arranging her presentation, she stepped up first.

'Oho! Someone with good imagination!' the woman approved of the aesthetics. Honey's plate was aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

'Itadakimasu!' Buhara dug into her dish. 'It's good!'

'One already passed!' the woman called out. 'Number 366!'

'Alright!' Honey cheered as the woman told her to go inside the warehouse and wait. Twenty minutes later, the gong sounded again.

'ROAST PORK TEST! 71 QUALIFIES! Now then, I'm warning you guys, I'm very cautious with taste!' the woman grinned. 'I won't be as kind as Buhara! Second Phase Round 2! I want Sushi!' Honey was glad she had some a few time and knew how it's done. It's one of the dishes that wasn't spicy nor bitter that she ate. She quickly ran out of the warehouse.

'Hey! Where is that girl going?!'

'She's going back into the woods!'

'She knows what it is!' a chase ensued. Honey's actions effectively took attention off another person who knew what sushi is. Ninja Hanzo.

"That girl got attention off me but all the better." he thought. He'll be the first to make sushi so he'll fish elsewhere!

'Ah~!' the woman sighed. 'They ran after that kid before I can even explain!' she grumbled. 'That girl might know what sushi is though...she's been in the warehouse first.'

'You think so?' Buhara asked her.

'Yeah. There's one thing missing on purpose in the warehouse.' said the woman. 'As soon as I said sushi, she ran into the forest. Then again, a kid dressed like that...she must have come from a well-to-do family who goes around to eat alot.' well, Honey dressed in beautiful dresses and shoes she stole from expensive stores...

In the forest, Honey knew she was being followed, so she wished for a faraway location that had dangerous predators and an area with fish in it. She found the place and led her stalkers into dangerous situations that got some killed.

'Hahaha! If you wanna know how, survive first before I let you freeload on me! Stupids!' Honey cackled when two men ran alongside her. The pinhead and Hisoka. She squawked in disbelief. 'Geh?!' Granted, she knew Hisoka was no ordinary guy but here comes the pinhead...

'You're pretty mean kiddo.' Hisoka chuckled. 'Oh well, the lesser examinees, the sooner the test will end. Thanks to you I know what sushi is since you were eating some in the tunnels AND you told me what it was you're eating...' the pinhead sweatdropped.

'It's one of my favorites and I make it a point to know how my favorite foods are made. Always going into restaurants hurts my wallet!' After finding a river, they jumped in to fish. Some who survived Honey's traps saw them and put one-plus-one. They each caught a fish and ran back to the warehouse, although Hisoka and pinhead never left her alone...in fact, they copied what she was doing! However, despite the fact that they did it right, Menchi didn't like the fish they chose, The meat was too tough! Wrong specie!

They fished again, this time, with many eyes on them and soon, Menchi had the same complaints, some even had fish bones the others neglected to move, injuring her by needle-pricks, Menchi coughed on scales as somebody didn't scale the fish enough, some moron even left some blood and Menchi told him she gave him a FISH WITH POISONOUS BLOOD until...

GONG!

She was full.

'Test is over. I'm full.' she said as she drank tea.

'This is bad...she ate a lot of sushi she had complaints about because the fish in these parts suck.' Honey frowned.

'This might be the first time nobody passed at all.' said the pinhead who could surprisingly speak. Of course, there were violent reactions from majority, that the President had to interfere because Menchi was too strict bordering on unfair. So he proposed another exam that will guarantee some survivors. So Menchi took them to Mt. Split-in-Half. And as punishment for her severity, Menchi also has to participate, if only to justify her reasoning as a Gourmet Hunter.

The test this time: a boiled egg. Only, it's not the boiled egg they have in mind.

'Alright, you'll get your eggs down here.' Menchi told them as she pointed below a deep ravine.

'Down there?!'

'Yep! Now then,' said Menchi as she took off her heels and wrap-up socks. 'Here I go!' and she jumped down below. She landed on white...strips? Hanging precariously on the rocks with egg bunches all over. She picked one egg and climbed back up. 'In this mountain, there live Tarantula Spider Eagles.' she told them. 'They pick places like this as they build their nests between two rock faces, and suspend them with their tough silk strong enough to support fifty men. They do this to protect their eggs from predators and poachers who don't have the balls to go down there, thus their species are plentiful. They're also delicious but difficulty level, is A. 1/10.' she smirked. 'Only 1/10 gets the eggs and live, the others would drift very far and get washed ashore in some unknown place. If you're lucky, you'll end up in a beach near Zaban City.' she cackled. 'Boiled Egg Test! Begin!'

'Ah, my high heels are no good.' Honey grinned as she kicked off her shoes and jumped in after some others went off ahead. She used her power to guide herself to a line despite her wrong fall, hold on, grab an egg and went back up. The egg was about the size of a beach ball, big enough for a meal. Soon...

'Alright, we will also give you an egg you typically buy from the market.' Menchi told them. 'I want you to compare this ordinary egg, and a Tarantula Spider-Eagle. One you've tasted the difference, only then will you understand that we Goumet Hunters go this far to bring happiness to society through one's palate and stomach! Begin!' soon, after the food cooked...they did a before and after.

'W-wooow!' Honey salivated. 'It's really good compared to typical farm eggs!' she wondered if she'll go for carnivorous animals from now on if they're this damn good. She practically wolfed it down and it was the best lunch she's ever had. She was tempted to go down there and get another, but Buhara forbade her to for 'sustainability'. Had people begun harvesting these eggs on a daily basis, Tarantula Spider-Eagles would be long extinct ages ago. The Association was keeping track of population and Spider Eagles mate only once every five years...

xxx

On the blimp later...

'Well, it might be time for you guys to know who I am.' said Netero. 'I am Netero and I am responsible for organizing these exams, as well as the President of the Committee.' he said, introducing himself. 'I wasn't supposed to show myself till the finals, but I came sooner than expected.' he chuckled. 'Your anxiety is rather comprehensible, but bear with me for the time being. Ohohohoo!'

'We will arrive at the next round at 8 am tomorrow morning. So until then, you are free to do as you wish.' said Mr. Beans. That statement was what Honey was waiting for. She looked forward to a bath, wear new clothes since the marsh and the forest did a number on her current outfit. And her poor heels. She was one of those who signed up for rooms and got a key.

She took a shower, washed her clothes, hung them to dry by the air conditioning and went to bed naked. She had no choice in the matter. All her clothes and shoes are filthy. By the time she woke up, it's at three in the morning since she slept the rest of the day off. And nobody is awake at three. She figured staying in her room would be safer. Besides, breakfast is three more hours away. When it was six, she ironed all her clothes, wiped her shoes clean and put them back in her bag, and chose a red-violet dress with black lace and headband to go with, and black shoes. When she's all set, she went to get breakfast and stuffed herself silly, and asked for ready-to-eat packed lunch-for later. She seemed to be the only one with the common sense to ask for one, and a canteen of water. Because there's no telling when can she eat again, if the exams were _anything_ like the 'Marathon-From-Hell' yesterday for a day straight.

By 8 am...

They arrived on a tower in the middle of nowhere.

"What do they want us to do here?" Honey wondered aloud.

'You are here at Tower of Tricksters!' Mr. Beans announced. 'This is the jury's orders regarding this exam: within 72 hours, you must get down from this tower alive!' AND HOW?! Honey took a peek on Mr. Beans's mind. Unlike the other proctors, this guy has no power so he never sensed her intrusion. Tower of Tricksters indeed. To go down, there are trapdoors. She looked for one that can accomodate her and take her to the safest route with no trouble whatsoever. And the trapdoors open only once.

Before she could go in however, two boys she saw yesterday approached her. 'Hey! Wanna join us?' the spiky-haired brunette asked her. 'I had no idea we had another kid our age joining!'

'She's here ages ago!' the guy in a shirt deadpanned. 'She's the first one who gave Roast Pork to that fat guy!' Honey sweatdropped. That's how they remembered her? 'Anyway, we gotta get down fast before we run out of hidden doors. Almost everyone's gone!'

'...this way.' Honey guided them to a door that allows five inside. 'I found some but I'm debating which one to pick.' she lied. 'Tower of Tricksters meaning lots of riddles, traps and other shenanigans. I was hoping that the one I pick won't get me into much trouble.'

'Well, you're not exactly the athletic type.' said the white-haired kid wryly.

'At any rate, you should join us.' the blonde offered. 'We're about three kids, and ahem, two teenagers.' he coughed. Honey STARED at the shirt guy who began sputtering.

'Hey! I look like this, but I'm 19! **19**!' he insisted strongly.

'...whatever floats your boat mister.' Honey sighed. 'This one's tricky.' she said as she looked at the door. 'I tapped it not long ago and by the sounds I got back, five people can get into the space below. And we have to enter after the others go in without giving the door a chance to stop. If it stops whoever gets left behind will stay behind.'

'Whoaaa, you know a lot.' the brunette kid marveled.

'Anyway we better ready. Tonpa's been giving you guys predatory looks.' Honey glanced to the west and they looked to see Tonpa walking towards them with a smirk.

'Ooh I want to tear that bastard a new one...' the shirt-guy growled. 'We better scram because I don't want him anywhere near us!' they quickly entered the trapdoor. Inside is a room and on a small pedestal table, there are 5 watches.

'So what's your name?' the brunette kid asked her. 'I'm Gon! Gon Freecs!'

'I'm Killua Zoldyck.' said the white-haired kid.

'Just call me Kurapika,' his name and outfit sounds like from a tribe...

'And I'm Leorio.' said Leorio.

'I'm Honey Potter.' said Honey. 'But my name may lead to misunderstandings since you're boys and I'm the lone girl here so just refer to me just by talking to me.' the other three looked sheepish because they know full well what 'Honey' is in relationships. Poor girl has an embarrassing awkward name.

'But what misunderstandings?' now four of them winced and cringed at innocent Gon who...knows nothing.

'...you'll know someday.' Honey patted his head while speaking like a wise old lady. 'You might even hear it in streets. If you hear it. Observe.' she said firmly in a tone that left no room for protests. Gon nodded meekly.

'Anyway...there's five of us here and no doors.' said Kurapika. 'We better put the watches on and see what happens.' he suggested as they each took a watch and a door opened. 'So the watches synchronize when worn...'

'I know technology's neat but this is way overboard.' Honey grumbled. 'What if one guy went in here and nobody came? He's stuck here forever until exam time ends!' The electronic board above the door began to read: CHOICE OF THE WAY BY THE MAJORITY: FOR THE FIVE CANDIDATES, YOU MUST REACH YOUR GOAL FOLLOWING BY MAJORITY RULES.

'So some of us says yes, some of us must say no. A test that's designed to psychologically create conflicts in the group. Wow.' Honey grumbled in disdain and scowled.

'When you put it that way I gotta agree. So kids choose O and us grown-ups choose X.' said Leorio. 'You know about Tonpa then?'

'Yeah.' she said as they went on ahead. 'He's famous as a Rookie Crusher. He crushes Rookies whether physically or psychologically through underhanded means and he's been at it for 36 years.' she told them to their disbelief. 'Most veterans knew of him. So I can see that by the way you speak of him, you wanna kill him.'

'That bastard led us to a tunnel with hallucinogenic tree roots leaking a nasty-smelling sap that made us hallucinate!' Leorio growled as they went by a door that read THE DOOR: O-OPENS X-DOES NOT. 'If not for Killua we'll be there till doomsday!'

'He can't be that bad...right?' Gon croaked as three chose O and two had to pick X.

'You must have grown up in a veeery sheltered environment.' Honey deadpanned. 'You won't last long in the real world and you'll easily be swindled for everything you own at this rate. Even a kid younger than you can tell if a person is no good! Your friends oughta teach you what the real world is like beyond the beliefs you grew up with! Not all people are good, kind, generous and honest!'

'Maa maa...you on the other hand, grew up as Gon's complete opposite.' Leorio sweatdropped as Gon looked put out because of Honey's words. 'If Gon grew up knowing only good things, you probably grew up with only bad things if you can say that.'

'...in a way, I did.'


	3. Prison Tower

Prison Tower

Next was another choice. Left or Right? Three chose X and Honey had no idea who. 'Who chose right?' she asked. She was one of those who chose X because the left made her senses tingle. 'I did.'

'Me too.' said Killua.

'But normally in a path like this, people would choose left right?' Leorio sputtered out.

'According to some behavior studies, when people are lost and are making a decision, they always unconsciously choose left.' Kurapika explained.

'I heard the same thing.' said Killua. 'Psychology at hand, what's on the left might be a trap.'

'I just don't like left.' Honey deadpanned. 'I never heard of that!'

'Yeah, it's my first time hearing that too.' Gon admitted as they went right. By the end, it was a dead end with a ring in the middle of what seems a pitfall.

'Eek! Maybe we should have chosen left after all?' Honey choked. She's no good at fighting! To their right is another tunnel with five hooded people with shackles. One of them had their shackles fall off and removed his hood. It was a bald guy with many scars. They realized the situation now. They'll be fighting prisoners!

'WE ARE YOUR JUDGES FOR THIS AREA!' He bellowed. 'OUR MISSION IS TO FIGHT YOU! THE ORDER OF PASSAGE IS FREE! AS LONG AS YOU GET 3 WINS, YOU CAN GO! EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED! THE ONLY RULE HERE IS TO DEFEAT OR KILL YOUR OPPONENT! YOU ONLY HAVE TO TELL IF YOU ACCEPT OR NOT! O-YOU ACCEPT, X-YOU DON'T ACCEPT!'

'We still have to choose! What a waste of time.' Leorio grumbled. 'Of course we'll all choose yes!' that, they did. 'There! It's unanimous!'

'VERY WELL, I'M THE ONE BEGINNING! CHOOSE WHO'S YOUR FIRST!' said baldy.

'So uhh...who goes first?' Honey asked the boys.

'I will.' said Leorio.

'You sure? You might have to kill.' Killua told him. 'These guys are all Death-Row Inmates if they had to be shackled like that.' Leorio meeped at that.

'...I'll go.' Honey piped up with a sigh as she put down her bag.

'Y-you sure? B-but...but...' Leorio sputtered out.

'I told you: I grew up knowing only bad things so I have none of the morals you do.' Honey told him with an air of emptiness in her eyes. 'I never knew anything good anyway since nobody was good to me.' she went to the edge and a path came out. She stepped on it as it went further to connect to the arena.

'Makes me wonder what kind of life she lived.' Kurapika shook his head. 'It didn't seem so because she dressed like a girl from a wealthy family.'

'No kid should have eyes like that.' Leorio agreed solemnly as Honey met up with the guy. Gon and Killua only stared up ahead.

'Oho? So a little girl up first eh?' Baldy smirked. 'Just so you'd know, I will not go easy on you because you're a child. We're all Inmates with Life-Sentences here and I was here for a village massacre!'

'So it makes no difference right?' Honey asked him. 'So I'm guessing that if you win, you get your sentence reduced?' she asked as she's wishing for supernatural reflexes and strength in her mind. She has no fighting skill and relied mostly in her powers.

'And that's why I'll definitely win! Let's fight!' the baldy charged at her and with timing, Honey jumped up, reached under her skirt and took out two combat knives in leg holsters around her thighs, and quickly stabbed baldy's head on his crown. He dropped to the floor dead. Why two, was just incase her first attempt missed.

Silence...

'Well, too bad for you, you just died quicker. At least in Hell, you're not in prison.' Honey quipped as she took back her knife by pulling it out of her opponent's head with a squirt of blood following since she yanked it out fast. She wiped the blood on her opponent's shirt before putting it back under her skirt.

'W-whaaa?' were everyone's thoughts. Killua just whistled.

'Wow...you're pretty good.' he commented.

'I ran away from my abusive relatives who were what abusive employees are to an underpaid abused housemaid, lived in the streets, thieving by pickpocketing and wearing good clothes so nobody will suspect me of being a pickpocket.' Honey chuckled bitterly. 'That and other street kids and runaways tend to ambush others for their booty and some others who formed gangs target lone kids. I'm a fast runner and soon, wore my disguises so I'm the only street kid who never killed for self-defense until now.' she admitted. 'Then I accidentally got into the exam by that steak house. I heard from Beans that even if I'm 11 this July, I'll be seen as an adult in society and can get work regardless of my age and education. If I have work, my thieving days will end and I can live normally from now on, assuming I pass.' she sighed as she sat down, hugging her knees. 'Makes me wonder how other kids could handle killing so easily(by beating to death with whatever was at hand), I'm still shaking over here.' she said while trembling from where she sat.

'That's a story we'll be hearing later but for now, we have to hurry.' said Kurapika. 'Our time is running out. The time we lose would mean less years for them.'

Next who went was Gon but Honey held him back and had others go instead, much to Gon's protests. This was because he never encountered a criminal before so psychologically, he would be unprepared in her opinion. So it was Leorio who went. The challenge was the one whose candlelight goes out first loses. There's a long and short candle and they have to pick majority again. Honey helped Leorio out by picking the good candle for him. He won.

Next was Kurapika. His opponent was a muscular ugly guy who appeared to have a botched surgery. He bragged to be a member of the Genei Ryodan and bragged how many he killed. He even made a show of his strength by punching the concrete floor hard with his fists, leaving a crater. However, the prisoner made a big mistake. Genei Ryodan. Kurapika showed such brute strength in his deceptively skinny body. Apparently, the Genei Ryodan murdered his tribe and plucked off their eyes. Kurapika was the only survivor and his hatred was such that even if he sees a spider insect, he flies into a rage. They all made a note that whenever they go anywhere, check for every nook and cranny of the house for spiders before letting him in.

Three wins.

However, when going through the exit...Killua quickly pulled Honey away but she still screamed, causing alarm among the group. 'Tch! Sorry I didn't pull you away far enough!' he growled as he jumped up and kicked the largest guy, the one responsible to the head and his head impacting on the wall.

'Holy crap! That guy did this?!' Leorio swore as he held up Honey's right arm that had a deep gaping wound as if a hand clutched clay or something. 'Shit! Medical Kit Medical Kit...' he swore frantically as he reached into his suitcase and took out a medical kit with Honey clutching her arm hard. 'What kinda hand that can do this?!'

'This injury...I remember now.' said Kurapika as he looked at the injury over. 'There was once a criminal in Zaban City some years back. He follows no particularity in his killings. His victims were always left shreds of flesh and torn apart and he just uses his bare hands. So Jones the Cutter is among us?!'

'This really smarts...' Honey choked out as they went to the next room to get treated first.

'Let it bleed out a little more.' Gon advised. 'My aunt said that if you get wounded, bleed it out a bit so infected blood would come out if you got infection and it won't stay in your body.' Kurapika ran to get hot water from a water dispenser in the next room and carefully sterilized her wound, also effectively washing away more blood but the hot water made Honey cry more.

'Lucky no nerves were harmed somehow...but this was cutting it close.' Leorio shuddered. 'Had some nerves been cut, we would have very big problems and you'll have to forfeit the exam for good hospital treatment.'

'N-no need for that...' Honey whimpered as much to their, and Rippo's disbelief, her gaping wound regenerated until it was as good as new.

'Wha?!'

'Getting hurt doesn't last for long and even years of malnourishment because my relatives starved me didn't stop this ability. I never got sick in my life either.' Honey told them gloomily. 'Because I heal fast, getting abused physically was an everyday occurrence as I was hated by my relatives. I was the unwanted niece and foster child and since they had to take me in to look good in the eyes of the neighbors, that came with a price. When I was old enough, I became that abused, unpaid maid by abusive employees when I was six although I was too small to reach the stove so Aunt Petunia cooked. I was made to do everything else while constantly reminded that I'm a good-for-nothing freak. Everything gone wrong was blamed on me, even if it wasn't my fault and I get hit for it. I heal quick so I had no evidence for Child Abuse. Child Labor was something people had to see in the act and I was always in the house. They even spread lies to the neighbors that I'm a horrible delinquent they took in out of kindness so adults give me cold stares in the streets. I couldn't count on them for help. My bedroom? Cupboard under the stairs, complete with a cot and cabinets of strong-smelling cleaning materials. If I got higher grades than my cousin, I get a beating until I can't move anymore.'

'Mrs. Figg my babysitter was the only one who believed me, but she had the reputation of a batty old cat-loving woman because she breeds cats for sale and a licensed breeder.' Honey sighed despairingly. 'For ten years I lived that life. physical abuse, emotional abuse, verbal abuse, child labor, they got away with it because of my ability to heal like this. My cousin Dudley and his band of bullies were allowed to bully me even and get rewarded for it! Many times I wanted to kill them all but where would I go? And I had no other relatives! I wished sometimes that when my parents got drunk when I was a baby, I was with them and died with them in a car crash! It was far better than this!' she cried in frustration while sobbing. 'I couldn't do anything so I just ran away. I don't want to be abused and a slave for life! What if I got older? Sexual Abuse will probably follow when that bitch isn't looking!'

'Horrible...' Gon croaked with wide eyes in horror. He didn't know some families are that nasty and poor Honey.

'What should have been a blessing became a curse because you can't call for help with it.' Leorio muttered. 'Where do you live? I got half a mind to go there and end them myself! With a family like that, who needs enemies?!' he growled.

'Maybe after the test you should live with me.' Gon suggested. 'If I explain, Aunt Mito and grandma will happily take you in!' he cried insistingly.

'I-I don't know...if we become Hunters, we'll be automatically emancipated, legal adult in the eyes of the law.' Honey choked out and by the looks of their faces, they did NOT know that. 'If you're a Hunter, you can't be in anyone's custody anymore. That was what I was banking on when I learned what Hunters are. I heard from Beans that one kid some decades ago became a Hunter and quickly started working. Due to possessing a license, he's a legal adult. Being a Hunter even as a child bypasses requirements in finding work. Age, Education, Paperwork, Legal Emancipation, all that bulldozed away by a lone red card.'

'Oh...but still, my place is open, OK?' Gon said with a weak, sad smile. 'Not all families are horrible! OK?' he said, patting her shoulder.

'Honey lost some blood so we should stay here for an hour for her to rest. She'll probably feel a little woozy.' Leorio suggested. 'If only I had candy, she can recover some blood sugar at least to stave off dizziness and compensate for other things...'

'...I have lots in my bag.' said Honey. 'I always bring candies with me because I travel a lot. No telling how far the next place is and so is the next meal.' so they stayed in the room for an hour with a rather somber atmosphere...unaware that Rippo had some Black List Hunters investigate her case. He even went to a phone.

'Hello President? I sent you a rather interesting footage.' he said. 'Mind looking it up in your Inbox?'

/I got it and I'm watching now. Interesting ability.../

'You should hear the conversation first.' Rippo deadpanned. 'And now here is the problem. Honey here is THAT Honey Potter. See the scar? She's that famous kid among 'those people'...unbelievable that they left her with such people. Talk about a poor way to repay her.' he said.

/I think I'll hire some Goblins to look this over./ said Netero over the line. /With our technology and chemicals, evidences can be cleaned away, so they can see signs of abuse in the house using their ability. I'll call you when they give results./

'Yessir.' Rippo put his phone down. 'We'll see what happens, eh, Honey Potter?'

Hunters, particularly Beast and Archaeology Hunters discovered magic and the magical society because of finding creatures, particularly sentient beings like Goblins and Centaurs who told them what they are. The Hunter Committee thus had an audience with both Magic and 'Muggle' Ministers around the world and 'struck' a deal so to speak due to the way Hunters work, age be damned. So to the magical race, whoever became a Hunter regardless of age are therefore an adult in the eyes of the law in both worlds. Only high ranking officials knew of this, and individuals sworn to secrecy every after election in the case of the magical community.

However, due to how powerful Honey's name is in the Magical Community...if she becomes a Hunter, her ties to them due to her age will be severed. Even moreso when they got a good reason why, Hunter aside.

xxx

After an hour, they left the room.

'Nee, who was that kid who passed decades before we did?' Gon asked Honey.

'That kid who passed in Term# 267 is a kid named Ging Freecs.' said Honey, surprising her companions who knew of Gon's reason to becoming a Hunter. 'Because of him, a 10 year old kid who passed on his first try, other kids started following his example and joined at either 10 or 11 years old.'

'My father passed on his first try?!' Gon gasped, causing Honey to choke on her candy at that.

'Your father?!' Gon nodded and showed her a Double-Star License.

'A student of his gave this license card to me.' said Gon. 'It's Ging's.' Honey took the card and looked.

'Double-Star...he must have worked like a horse to get this rank.' she remarked. 'Out of so many Hunters in the world, only 50 have this rank.' she told him. 'A Single-Star Hunter is an individual who made several noteworthy accomplishments in one field. Double-Star Hunter is an individual who made several accomplishments in several fields regardless of that person's original profession. Triple-Star Hunter is an individual who made extraordinary accomplishments that nobody will forget for years in several fields. Only 10 people among hundreds of Hunters has this rank and it's the greatest honor a Hunter can have. Triple-Stars are often called Ultimate Hunters.'

'How'd you know that?' Killua whistled in amazement. 'I don't think that's common knowledge at all.'

'Yes, it's something not known to the public and not even in books or websites.' said Kurapika.

'I grilled Mr. Beans.' Honey grinned. 'That's before I signed up because I accidentally found my way in the exam venue just because I wanted to try out slowly-cooked rare steaks!' cue sweatdrops. She's here by accident? 'I like food! But there's no way I'm ending up like Buhara!'

They went through the exam, answering riddles, quizzes, traps, etc...due to mistakes in riddles and quizzes, they paid for it with their time for a couple hours.

Until the last junction Honey led them to because she didn't want the other one(the last junction in canon), and it ensures that they ALL pass.

They got down with 11 hours left to spare which they used to sleep, having no sleep in 61 hours. Equivalent of two days and thirteen hours.


	4. Hostile Island

Hostile Island

During the days spent in the tower...

The Goblins had stormed Number 4 Privet Drive at night to do a thorough investigation regarding a VIP's abuse in the hands of her Muggle Relatives and the results were positive with magic. With a goblin device that used Psychometry as main power and an in-built recording system, all that happened in the house for ten years, was recorded while the Dursleys are fast asleep. Some goblins also checked the Cupboard Under The Stairs where they found samples such as hair and dried blood that possessed magic. Testing confirmed they were Honey's. They also looked for the Mrs. Figg Honey referred to, woke her up and the goblins grilled her about their client. Mrs. Figg admitted to knowing the abuse and did all she could whenever she could. But due to Honey's healing ability, they don't have evidence to file in court. The cast-offs from her cousin she's wearing isn't enough evidence either.

At this, the recordings were shown to certain high-ranked people in the magic and muggle ministry of Britain and also in the audience, was Chairman Netero who watched the terrible and morbid recordings found in the house. Some officials went purple, some vomited in disgust at the sheer brutality and crime to one's own family just for being well, magic. poor Honey even grew up with lies about her own parents which caused the magic ministry members to fly into a rage at how the Savior of Wizarding Britain was treated considering how she and her family put an end to the British First Wizarding War. Finger-pointing began thus and Albus Dumbledore was under fire for putting her with such horrible people. With him outnumbered despite his reasons, abuse is still abuse. The last straw was the recording Netero showed from the Prison Tower. Honey's words herself.

The next day, the Dursleys were painfully dragged to the Ministry of Magic and put on trial before the Wizengamot for Child Abuse and Labor, and the recordings shown to the Wizengamot-Honey's confession before the memories of the house much to the horror of Petunia and Vernon Dursley who greatly underestimated magic. They thought their crime wouldn't be known? Guess again...this caused pandemonium in the court and they were pitilessly sentenced by Minister Fudge to Azkaban's maximum security prison with twenty dementors to gradually drive them insane, with the wardens casting the Cruciatus Curse for the years equivalent to every hit and beating Honey endured for even the stupidest of reasons. Whoever knew the Dursleys had to attend thus Severus Snape, suspected Death Eater and Potions Professor came stating what he knew of Petunia Dursley considering he and the Evans Family were once neighbors at Spinner's End and discovered that Lily was a witch and introduced her to their world. Since Petunia is just a powerless muggle, envy became jealousy and jealousy became bitter spite and hatred of what she could never have.

The court reeled from his childhood story was the very reason why muggles cannot learn magic existed. One of the many results was Honey Potter's abusive childhood. It was special edition in the Prophet and Anti-Muggle Sentiments began thus, with Albus Dumbledore and Netero having to deal with this newfound racism...the Hunter way of course(smother everyone with malicious Nen). The 'Hunter way' was to the point that everyone thought of Netero as a 'powerful muggleborn wizard' working with the muggles and said that 'just as that there are good and bad humans, there are also good and bad witches and wizards, we are no different from each other regardless of race, so don't be too quick on painting the others with a black brush for the actions of a few as for all we know, some of your people might be doing it too' if their children fell short on their expectations. Netero once knew some Purebloods who sought him for help from abusive parents for not being worthy of Pureblood Rank due to weak magic, prompting him to remind them of a thesis he made that never showed up in books and newspapers because Purebloods in question didn't want to make it public, so this time, he'll try again and with support from the Ministry, he had it published. Another pandemonium occurred. Especially when the books referred to Old Families when published.

However, Honey's Custody was up for debate as she attended a prestigious event in the Muggle World that only select few in the Ministry are aware of that if she passed, motivated by her hatred of her family, she would be legally emancipated in both worlds and can start work regardless of her age, and they had to wait. She cannot stop unless she herself quits the event...or dies. The dying part would mean the extinction of the Potter Family with their Family Vaults frozen in Gringotts until a relative popped up with credentials to inherit the massive fortunes within so everyone was on a figurative treading on thin ice, while awaiting the results of the events. If she fails but hopefully survives, a number of families wanted to take her in.

Netero revealed that she passed the 24-hour long marathon in the (eighteen hours)tunnels and the (six hours)marsh, and a dangerous cooking exam in Visca Forest Reserve and Mt. Split-in-Half. She is now in a Prison Tower working with four others to get to the bottom in three days which will soon end. Then the issue of her education and protection came up because there are still loyal Death Eaters wandering around. Netero told them that in the education part, that's up to her and nobody can force her. She spent ten years being told what to do, she'll most likely rebel. As for protection, those who passed the events will get special training as their 'final test' as one of Elites working for the Muggle Government. For them, they don't care about age and education. All they care about is ability and skill to do the job. That's why minors who managed to become Hunters will be emancipated.

Next came Guardianship Issues. Since Honey Potter's relatives are in prison, so their title as Muggle Guardians(by family) are abolished, that left Albus Dumbledore. Because he never bothered to check up on her not even once, this is seen as neglect on his part by the Goblins. Had he bothered to check, she would have been saved long ago from child abuse but nooo he didn't! So his guardianship of her was terminated much to the old man's protests. So now, nobody has guardianship over her. They will have to wait if she passes or not. So Netero gave an invitation. An invitation to the Final Event where they'll watch from a secret room. Under the condition that they are to fork their wands over of course. There will be no hocus pocus in the exams!

xxx

72 hours end; 26 passed(one of them died though).

'Congratulations for passing fellows. 25 people passed because one of you fell down dead upon getting out.' Rippo chuckled. 'There are two more trials left. And I will be taking you there.' he said as they all went on the blimp. By the cafeteria...

'Two more left to go!' Gon chirped excitedly as they stuffed themselves in the cafeteria. 'If we finish everything, we'll be Hunters!'

'That's right...two more to go.' said Kurapika as four fell silent with brimming excitement, while Killua could care less. He was only here for fun after all. They would arrive in eight hours, so they had all the time to do every necessity and preparation needed for whatever comes next, and Honey insisted on having their clothes washed despite the boys having no spares. Her reason? What were bathrobes for! And what's the use of a bath if they'll still be wearing clothes that are still ripe from their time in the tower? It's the same as not bathing!

8 hours later...smelling fresh, well-rested and full...they arrived at their next location, on a piece of small sandbar in Zevil Island where a ship awaits. The blimp couldn't get on the island due to too much trees. On the sandbar...

'Now then, this is your next task...a lottery.' said Rippo. 'A lottery to determine who's the hunter and who's the prey.' he chuckled. 'Inside the box are 25 numbered cards. These numbers are the ones given to you from the very beginning. You will all pick a card in the order you arrived at the bottom of the tower.'

Hisoka was first so after him, everyone else followed suit with Killua the last one to pick as he's the last one who exited the door Honey ensured that nobody among her group picks Hisoka or the pinhead, and neither of the two picked them with her 'wishes'. 'Everyone has a card? Good good!' Rippo grinned. 'Now, your personal number and the card you picked are recorded in this machine,' he said, patting the box, 'Consequently, you can do whatever you want with the card afterwards. However, what's on that card...is your target. You will target the person with the corresponding number on the card!'

'Hide your numbers while they're not looking, quick!' Honey hissed to her group as they quickly shoved their numbers in their clothes.

'What you are to get is the number plate of your target.' Rippo continued. 'If you succeed in taking your target's points, 3 points.' he said, holding his left hand with a gesture showing number three. 'If you get to keep your own plate after snatching your target's, another three points. Other plates not your personal plate and your target's plate are only worth 1 point. You are to get six points to pass this test...and survive your week's stay in Zevil Island with your points intact.'

'Hang on a minute, what if your plate got stolen? Can you get 1-point plates to make up for it?' Honey called out.

'Yes you can.' said Rippo. 'Assuming you manage to collect the make-up points on time! Ohohoho!' he cackled. 'Now then, hop aboard on the ship...'

'OK...so who do you guys got?' Leorio asked them.

'Well...' Gon showed his number. 362. 'Dunno who he is though.'

'I'm after that girl with the egg hat, Ponzu.' said Leorio.

'My target is one of the triplets.' said Killua.

'I'm after Tonpa.' said Kurapika. 'What about you?'

'My target is that woman with shades.' said Honey. 'None of us got Hisoka and the pinhead and I pity the poor sod who got one of them.'

'True, that.' Leorio said mock-solemnly. 'It's better for them to try next year if they got Hisoka. I dunno about the pinhead...'

'Pinhead is just as dangerous despite looking like something out of a horror flick.' said Honey wryly. 'We're lucky. Maybe luck is also a skill?' she said in a thinking pose. Yeah, right...

'Haha, maybe!' Killua grinned.

She went as far as ensuring Tonpa got Hisoka.

xxx

On Zevil Island, they had to leave in order of their surviving the prison with a two minute interval between each individual.

The Hunting began. Honey homed in on her target, Sipar. She stalked the woman until she checked if she still had her number on her person and hid it in her clothes again. When she did, Honey stole her plate from afar using her ability. She then ran like mad to hide. Because Sipar's target was Pinhead and she didn't want to be near him on an occasion like this. That and she doesn't know who has her number. She ensured that nobody dangerous gets their numbers after all.

She hid although time to time, she will come out to hunt food and cook. In the case of fruits and fish, she just ate them raw.

On the 6th day...she wondered if everyone else did OK. She spread her power wide despite knowing Hisoka and Pinhead knowing it'll be her. Scoping half of the island...will be taxing. But at least she found them. Killua hid in the bushes near the starting point, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio teamed up for some reason. Then she remembered that his target was Tonpa. She checked if Kurapika already got his plate. Hasn't. Leorio hasn't gotten Ponzu yet either and Gon already has his target.

She decided to join them too rather than be alone with whoever has her number on his hit list. She soon found them.

'Honey! Gon greeted. He knew she's coming because she smelled like candy-she has lots in her bag.

'Yo. I can see you guys teamed up.' said Honey. 'Pretty wise since most of the guys here are veterans and we're just rookies.'

'Well, we couldn't find our respective targets just yet.' said Kurapika. 'So we're counting on Gon's nose at the moment.'

'I see...well, about Tonpa, you can't hunt him because he's dead.' Honey told them to their surprise. 'He ran afoul of the Pinhead who just killed my target.' she said flatly as she took out Tonpa's number and gave it to Kurapika. 'Of course when he's gone, I took your target.' Kurapika sighed in relief.

'All that's left is Ponzu then.' said Gon. 'Leorio and Kurapika said she smells strongly of medicine and they got wind from Tonpa that she uses chemicals to fight. So I'm sniffing for her.' Honey sweatdropped, thinking, "What are you, a hound?"

'Well, we better hurry because tomorrow is Judgment Day.' said Honey with a shrug.

'Have you seen Killua?' Gon asked her.

'He's by the Starting Point in hiding. His target is one of the Amori triplets.'

xxx

They followed Gon's nose around until they found a cave. 'She's there!'

'Yosh, I'm going in alone.' said Leorio. 'I want to try this on my own. I'll watch out for whatever she has.'

'You be sure OK?' Gon asked him.

'I'll be fine. She has no weapons though I dunno where she keeps her chemicals...I'll just wing it.' he said as he ran into the cave.

'A dark cave is good for traps though...' Honey blinked. 'Will he be OK?'

'I hope so because I get a bad feeling about...' Kurapika muttered, when they heard Leorio's scream.

'DON'T EVER COME HERE!' Leorio yelled. 'SNAKES!'

'Oh, for!' they ran into the cave and inside, was Ponzu, Barbon and Leorio who had bite marks all over his body. Honey also froze as she hears numerous talking in hisses.

'Shit!' Honey gasped as she could hear it all over. 'They're all over in the rocks!'

'That's why I can't get out.' Ponzu lamented. 'Barbon's trap activates if you try to go out or touch Barbon's body. I can't even go near Barbon because what happens is what happened to that guy.' she said. 'I gave up because of this. I'll just wait for the committee to save me.' she said gloomily.

'But what about Barbon?'

'He's dead, I killed him with a little family secret...my target was him.'

'But how will they find us here?' Kurapika choked out. 'We're far from the starting point.'

'Our plates have transmitters that helps the committee track us down. As long as we have them, we'll be OK even if we're trapped. They'll find and rescue us if they see that we didn't move from one place for too long.' Ponzu explained. 'If you lose your plate AND get trapped, they won't bother searching so you'll be stuck till the end.'

'I'll try something out.' said Gon as he gave his stuff to Honey. 'It always happens that if you have poisonous things on you, it's natural that you'll always have medicine incase of an accident right?'

'But what if he doesn't have any?!' Ponzu choked out. 'You'll end up like this guy too!'

'Come on, nobody can be THAT arrogant.' Honey snorted snidely. 'Even great animal trainers are prepared incase of accidents. Nobody will be stupid enough to carry poisonous animals or bugs on them and have no medicine! Trained animals are still animals. Anytime anywhere, no matter how trained they'll always revert back to instinct. Tough for any animal handler.' she said, shaking her head. 'But Barbon's snakes are strange...'

'How strange?'

'Can't you understand what they're saying? They speak in hissy english.' Honey told them, much to their disbelief.

'Haaa? What English?' Ponzu said incredulously. 'They're just hiss!'

'It sounds english to me! I'll try bargaining!' Honey gulped and next thing they knew, she was hissing herself, yet her mouth moved as if she's talking. One of the snakes came out and gave her a plate number, and a small white case. 'Here! I got his plate and medicine! Save Leorio because I don't know how to give shots.' she said flatly as she tossed the white case to Kurapika, and Barbon's plate to Ponzu as well as three other plates who looked startled.

'W-wha?'

'Well, it'll suck to try again next year.' Honey smiled. 'The exams so far are easy on three adolescents. Me, Gon and Killua. You might not get lucky next year. And most of the participants are stinking men, most of whom live in a dog-eat-dog world. The only girls here this year are three of us. My lady target is dead though. Killed by pinhead.' she said wryly as Kurapika administered the antidote to Leorio and did as many as he could in a bid to contradict the venom in his body due to his numerous bites. 'It's also safe to get out of here. I bargained with the snakes to let us go. Oh, and give us YOUR plate. Either way, you have six points thanks to my 1-point plates.'

xxx

'Whew...we couldn't do this without your snake language.' Leorio winced out in pain.

'I had that ability for a year. I didn't know I can do that either until last year.' said Honey. 'But I thought snakes speak english until now.'

'No they don't!' Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Ponzu deadpanned.

'You probably came from some tribe or a descendant of a tribe from your father's side.' Kurapika told her. 'Your only misfortune is your mother's relatives.'

'Yeah, that.' Honey sighed. 'Makes me wonder what my father is.'

'At any rate, we better go hide at the starting point.' said Ponzu. 'Better early than late.'


	5. Final Hurdle

Final Hurdle!

When the week ended...

/The Candidates must make themselves known within one hour! After this delay, candidates who showed up outside the time limit will be disqualified. Stolen tags will no longer be considered at this time. Those who break this rule will be disqualified./

At the blimp...Cafeteria...

'Ahhh...paradise, paradise!' Honey sighed as she was fresh from the bath in her room and the last to come.

'You took a shower again huh?' said Killua as she came with her own tray.

'Of course! Girls shouldn't smell ripe around boys!' Honey huffed. 'Number one rule!'

'Rippo said two more trials a week ago but one down and finaly, one left to go.' said Leorio. 'If we get over this one...' Leorio grinned. 'We are so in!'

'That's true...it's close now.' Kurapika sighed wistfully. 'I'm excited. It makes me wonder what the last round is.'

'Yeah, there's that. Marathon from hell, cooking carnivorous animals, an annoying tower, survival test by hit-and-run, and now the last round.' said Killua. 'I could've sworn it's six rounds...but then again, only 11 people passed, so I guess they made it five rounds instead.'

'We better wait then and take advantage of our time in the blimp. No telling when we can eat good food again.' Honey shuddered.

'You really like food a lot.'

'Try living on canned soup for ten years straight, why don't you?'

xxx

By afternoon...

/In a while, the President will receive you in a conversation one by one. When you're called, please go to the first reception room of the first floor./ came the announcement. And so...

Hisoka: he wants to try out Killua and Gon in fighting due to their untapped potential. Honey is also special but she has no fighting skills to speak of. The people he didn't want to fight are kids as they lack challenge at their current positions.

Pokkle: he wants to fight Kurapika as he is the most well-balanced out of everybody and he doesn't want to fight Hisoka.

Killua: he wants to try fighting Gon and some others. He doesn't want to fight Honey and Pokkle since both weren't fighting types.

Bodoro: he wants to fight Hisoka out of pride as a martial artist even if he didn't like him. And he doesn't want to fight kids out of that same pride.

Pinhead a.k.a Illumi Zoldyck wants to fight Killua and he doesn't want to fight Hisoka.

Gon: He's preoccupied with Hisoka. He doesn't want to fight Kurapika, Killua, Leorio and Honey.

Hanzo: Hisoka is the most challenge for him as a ninja but he didn't want to fight him either.

Kurapika: If possible, he'd rather fight Gon. He didn't want to fight Hisoka and Honey.

Leorio: He has a soft spot for Gon and Honey, and he didn't want to fight them either.

Ponzu: She has a lot of people she doesn't want to fight. Hisoka, pinhead, the kids out of morals. She'd rather fight the others.

Honey: She doesn't want to fight her newfound first friends, Hisoka and Pinhead if possible as in their case, she values her life more. She'll manage on the others even if she really isn't fighting material.

However, the President isn't done with her yet. 'Now then, interviews are finished, but we're not done with you yet.' said Netero as he pressed a button that made a beeping sound, and from a hidden door behind him behind a scroll painting, a woman dressed in black robes and a square-like hat came out. 'Meet Madam Amelia Bones. She can tell you the truth behind your family, so you can forget the lies your relatives told you.' he said to her surprise. 'We started investigating after your confession in Trick Tower. Rippo is a Black List Hunter...his job is to catch criminals and Child Abusers are in the list.' he said with a grandfatherly smile.

'B-but the evidence?!' Honey choked out. 'Where did you get it? Testimony from Mrs. Figg isn't enough!' she cried.

'We'll get to that, Ms. Potter. But first, this is something I want you to look over.' said Madam Bones as she gave her two folders. 'These are the information about your parents. The real deal.' she said as Honey gave her an incredulous look as she hesitantly took the folders. She opened both to see moving and smiling pictures of two older teens. Under the names were Lily Evans and James Potter. She looked at their personal profiles...and education but...

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Muggle-born? Pure-blood? What's all this?'

'Because we are witches and wizards.' Madam Bones told her as she took out a wand and turned the table before her into a glass table and back to her disbelief. 'Your mother is what we call a muggle-born. A witch or wizard born to a family that has no history of magical relatives. If two muggle-borns had children together, they will become half-bloods. Same for muggle-born and pure-blood marriages will also result in half-blood children. You are a half-blood witch Ms. Potter, from the Noble House of Potter. You can say that you're...nobility.' she said as she sat down with the President.

'In our community, there are Old Families who were all Pure-bloods.' said Madam Bones. 'Although as decades passed by, some families started marrying humans and muggle-borns out of love or wanting to rebel because they didn't want the fiances matched for them by their families and get disowned as a result. However, these disowned people had powerful children, and that started the rise of us Half-Bloods. Because of the Pure-bloods' pride, we hid our true powers from them, but it's always been our secret pride that we're stronger.' she chuckled. 'Don't tell anybody.' Honey giggled at that. 'You're a half-blood child from the Noble House of Potter. I got you all the information you need in those two folders so I'm here on business.'

'Business?'

'Yes...thanks to the Hunter Association, we found out the truth about you.' Madam Bones told her grimly. 'Due to this discovery, the community is out for blood and your relatives are sentenced to maximum security in Azkaban for ten years equivalent to your suffering, guarded by Dementors...creatures that will suck and consume your positive energy and feelings, leaving you nothing but negative energy and your worst memories. Being near Dementors is also equivalent to a stay in a sub-zero freezer. And just like how you endured canned soup for ten years, same rule applies as well as ten years of forced work. Most of our kind wished for their deaths, but compared to your suffering, death is an easy way out.'

'That's true.' Honey muttered darkly. 'For all the hell I've been through, I'll be very angry if they got it easy. That won't be real justice. But why would a whole community unanimously want death to people they're not related to? Sure abuse is a crime but...'

'Ms. Potter, you and your family are important to our community.' said Madam Bones. She explained what the First Wizarding War is and how it ended...with the betrayal to her family, her parents deaths and Albus Dumbledore, her magic world guardian putting her with the Dursleys, her human guardians since they were her relatives. However, because Dumbledore didn't check on her not even once, he was no longer her magic world guardian due to neglect. Had he bothered to check on her once, she could have been saved earlier. Nobody in the Ministry was told of her location because of the danger to an untrained witch.

'So that's how it is. I'm a witch.' Honey said. 'That explains my tricks.' she said blandly.

'Term in Hogwarts starts at September 1.' said Madam Bones. 'If you're interested to learn magic.'

'I'll self study on my own. I'm more interested in building my life and start work than go to school with kids when I never had the chance to be a kid. I hate being out of place.' she shook her head. 'I even had difficulty getting along with my peers in this exam.'

'Could you tell us about your life in the streets?' Madam Bones asked her. 'You seem to be doing well.'

'Yeah. The only good thing I got from those pigs are my skills in self-sufficiency.' Honey scoffed. 'I can cook, clean and do the laundry. But since I had nowhere to go, I traveled around a lot, stealing only from the wealthy with my powers. I then dress up so nobody will ever suspect me of being a runaway or a street kid. I saw what street kids do and it'll take me forever to explain. So I'll summarize it. They do hit-and-run solo, in pairs or in gangs, fight with each other for their booty that often ends in death by whacking a metal pipe to the head or whatever was at hand. To live, they commit violent crimes so I'm glad I had my powers because I want no part in violence. I just focus on how much money I want to steal and then turn invisible before running. Being invisible doesn't exactly make your shadow invisible too.' she griped. 'With the money, I spoil myself on things I never had. Good hotel rooms, decent clothes and tasty food. I make it a point to learn how to make dishes I really like so one day if I had my own house, I'm cooking! I want free food for a change. Since I can't attend Elementary anymore, I just go to the library and self-study.' she chuckled.

'I also stow away on ships to travel because I don't like any form of air transport...' Honey shuddered. 'On blimps like this, I just stay away from the windows and pretend I'm on some building on the ground.' Netero laughed at that.

'Whatever helps you sleep at night!'

'Shut it!' Honey grumbled. 'Besides traveling and self-studying in libraries I'm pretty much OK. Since I got some education somehow, I can work if I pass the exams. Afterall, all that's needed is skill and brains. Government crap like age, paperwork and education requirements no longer applies! I can get my own life!'

'Is that so...people are looking forward for your return to our world though.'

'I like being a stray cat Madam Bones.' said Honey with a shrug. 'I like my freedom since I had enough of living like a kicked dog and an unpaid abused maid. I don't think I'll take kindly to orders either or people deciding my life without my say in it. I had enough. I'm sure you guys are familiar with law, obligation, consent and all that jack?'

'Oh I'm very familiar with that...I work in the Ministry after all.' said Madam Bones.

'Then we'll get along just fine.' Honey smiled. 'I have no time to play schoolhouse when all I want is to get my life back. If anyone forces me against my will...let's just say I have my ways.'

xxx

Back at the cafeteria...

'That's one loooooong talk.' said Leorio. 'It took us only a minute!'

'...my confession triggered a thorough investigation by Rippo because he's a Black List Hunter.' said Honey as they all got alert. 'The Dursleys are put in trial with solid evidence they managed to obtain, and sentenced to ten years of suffering in prison in forced work. Their prison is icy cold, completely uncomfortable and filthy and guarded by creatures who are the very source of that cold. That, and just like what they've done to me, their meal is only once a day with half a can of canned soup every after three days.'

'Talk about payback.'

'That's what the community of my tribe decided when they found out.' said Honey wryly. 'That and I found out the truth about my parents. My mother's a normal person from a normal family, it's my father who's from this tribe and a member of old nobility so I'm half. And they were thankfully good and accomplished people, not jobless drunks.'

'Ouch. And for you, a noble to live the life you did...no wonder your relatives got just desserts.' said Killua.

'That explains your healing ability and your snake-speak.' Kurapika smiled wryly.

'I wanna see you talk to snakes again...it's kinda mysteriously cool?' Gon laughed.

'Oh my!'

xxx

'So what do you think of her, Madam Bones? I was right, wasn't I?' Netero asked the middle-aged woman who sighed.

'It's indeed good that Cornelius sent me. Had he sent predictable personalities who would no doubt coerce her, this meeting will not end well.' said Madam Bones. 'So you know who will be coming to watch the Final Tests right? So what is your final test?'

'Ohoho! You'll see you'll see! So upon landing, go to the room I arranged for you.'

xxx

And so...in a hotel somewhere in India...they landed there after three days on the blimp.

'I hope that everyone has rested well.' said Netero as they were in a huge dining hall. 'We are in a hotel managed by the committee. Until the final end of the round, this place is yours. The last round will be duels of 1 vs 1.' He then went to a cloth-covered board. 'And the order is this.' and when he yanked it, everybody did a double-take. 'Good. Now for the rules...one victory and you pass! In other words, winners finish one by one. The principle of the pyramid is to designate the loser. Do you understand?'

'So it's the ultimate loser on top?' Hanzo asked him.

'Yes...everyone has a chance to win, although somebody will definitely lose.' said Netero. 'And everyone has two chances to win.'

'Why isn't the pyramid well-balanced?' Bodoro complained unhappily.

'That's a logical question.' said Netero. 'These groups are chosen based on your results in the previous exams. The ones who got good marks until now had a better chance of passing.'

'Pff, I don't like this.' said Killua. 'Explain to us how you counted the points!'

'No way.'

'Haaa?!' Killua squawked in annoyance.

'In the way we counted lies in absolute secret.' Netero told them. 'However, I can explain to you in some ways.' he said as his expression went serious. 'First, the basis of the evaluation. Strength, Mind and Charisma.' he held up three fingers. 'For the explanation, in the evaluation of strength, three things are taken into account: speed, suppleness, resistance and use of one's five senses. The Mind groups the uses of resistance, adaptation, appreciation and creation. But this only corresponds to references' measures...for what allowed you to reach the end, is your Charisma.' he then ran his fingers on his beard. 'It's something difficult to quantify something. The essential component of a Hunter. The results come from all I told you and you told me. That's all.'

'The fight's rules are simple.' Netero continued. 'Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory. However, if you kill your opponent, you'll be disqualified! So if that happens, said person will be disqualified and the exam will end.'

'Hey! If that happens, what about the others who hasn't fought yet?!' Honey whined.

'Oh, it's an automatic win for everybody else since we already had a loser.' Honey face-faulted at that as a man in a black suit stepped forward.

'Let's begin the Final Round!' he called out. 'Ponzu VS Honey!' the two girls stepped in the middle of the hall.

'Who's that girl?' Killua asked Gon in a whisper.

'Ponzu uses bees hidden in her hat and other chemicals.' said Gon. 'We met her when Leorio's target is her number.'

'Oy oy, you seriously think you can fight me in that fancy dress?' Ponzu sweatdropped at Honey's attire, a tube-top white lolita dress with black lace and trimming, and add-on puffed-up sleeves. Her legs sported white leggings and wedged ankle-strap shoes. 'I'm surprised you made it all the way to the finals in dresses and heels!'

'Hey! I'm carrying my entire wardrobe with me you know!' Honey snarked as she got into a comfortable position. 'And they're all dresses and heels!' cue sweatdrops in the room...some even face-faulted.

'Come to think of it, we never saw her wear pants or shorts.' said Leorio wryly.

'Well, she got through that marsh and Zevil Island in a dress.' Kurapika twitched. 'How she managed it I don't want to know.' Honey initiated her attack by quickly throwing something at Ponzu-no, her hat and her hat got knocked off.

'Ah!' Ponzu shrieked as when bees are about to come out, the hat exploded, killing all her bees, destroying her hat and the shockwave pushed Ponzu forward into a heap. 'Wha-? A bomb?!'

'Even better.' Honey grinned as she took out a throwing knife with a yellow corn-like object where the handle should be, and a ring on the other tip. 'They're Incendiary Throwing Knives, courtesy of the Illegal Weapons Black Market hidden in Anpuru City! I only took two out of interest though...and they're useful against your deadly hat.'

'Oy, something's wrong with her arm.' Leorio whispered to Kurapika who nodded. The others noticed too. Honey's throwing arm was trembling before it became normal again.

'She's really not used to fighting with no training whatsoever, yet she forced herself to throw at such speed...' Killua muttered while Gon winced. 'If not for her healing, she'll be smarting in joint pains on her shoulder for hours.'

'Hmph, NOW I won't go easy on you...' Ponzu scowled as she got into a defensive position...


	6. Conclusion

Conclusion

The few Ministry Officials watched Honey fight in another room through the TV fight against Ponzu after throwing a bomb at her. It was more of acrobatics as Honey was dodging Ponzu a lot but she has a lot of dodging to do and opportunities of trying to grab her while Ponzu uses a lot of needles to fight. However, with an opportunity, Honey pulled out her hairband and used it to skillfully tie Ponzu's hands and swatted away the needles from her hands.

'Ah!'

'Without your hat full of bees and your hands tied, I'd say I win this one.' Honey grinned. 'You surrender, Ponzu?'

'Grrrr...it's not like I have a choice, do I?'

'Winner, Honey Potter!'

'She won!' Fudge croaked. 'And this is the Final Exam, that means she passes!'

'That means she's a Hunter now, therefore _cannot be in anyone's custody._' said Madam Bones. 'As per the laws made by the Muggle Government and Magical Governments with the Hunter Association, since the passing of the first child Hunter Ging Freecs, they made a law that they are to be emancipated as adults of the laws, in order to start contributing to society.' she explained. 'These children of course, will be apprenticed first to experienced Hunters before they can start working. She also has no plans of attending Hogwarts and would rather self-study as she feels that since she was never a child due to having no childhood, she will never fit in among our children who have happy childhoods, who still have innocent minds while she saw the worst in humanity since leaving her horrible relatives beyond the safety of homes. The world of the streets after an abusive house is a cruel dog-eat-dog world wherein the weak die and only the strong lives. Thanks to her magic, she survived by staying invisible and picked up 'lessons' on the streets.'

'But we can still give her a childhood while she's still young.' Griselda Marchbanks frowned. 'She's only ten years old!'

'Yes but she's determined to rebuild her life on her own terms. She politely refused all offers we made due to her decision of independency.' said Madam Bones. 'I realize none of you is happy with her decision but it's her only request.'

'But still, a child starting work after apprenticeship...apprenticeships take only a few years. The quick you learn the shorter the years are.' Fudge frowned. 'This undermines our laws regarding adulthood but the laws made with all three governments and organizations are made solid for 300 years. There's no helping it.'

The fights continue with Gon VS Hanzo. Hanzo clearly has the upper hand, but Gon's tenacity even with death threats and threats of breaking his bones did not deter him, much to their horror and disbelief, forcing Hanzo to quit since he couldn't really follow his threats. If he kills Gon, he'll be disqualified and everyone else will automatically pass. He got this far, there's no way he'll let that happen! Besides, his next opponent is Ponzu, easy as pie.

Third fight, Kurapika VS Hisoka. Granted, Kurapika's a skilled fighter but Hisoka was still beyond his league. But Hisoka willingly dropped out after seeing his red eyes and told him something in a whisper that agitated him more.

Fourth Fight, Killua VS Pokkle, but Killua dropped out because Pokkle is an easy opponent and not interesting to fight with, much to Pokkle's annoyance.

Fifth Fight, Leorio VS Bodoro, but Leorio refused to fight a wounded opponent because he wanted a fair fight, and requested that their matches be made last to give Bodoro more time to heal.

Sixth Match, Killua VS Gittarakur...or not. Honey warned Killua that 'pinhead' is very dangerous. When Gittarakur removed his pins, it was a total body horror morphing phase before his true appearance was revealed. An effeminate young man with long hair, and large almond-shaped black eyes that were empty of emotions. He is revealed to be Killua's older brother Illumi with orders from their mother to send him home. After some talking, he began speaking with words laced with an aura that made Honey scamper behind Hisoka for hiding. Illumi continued with verbal brainwashing but Killua's break-out time has only been for a few words.

'So you felt it?' Hisoka asked her with a chuckle. 'You got talent.'

'I told him Pinhead is dangerous!' Honey swore while peeking from behind him. 'But nooo he had to be cocky until this?! If he fought Pokkle, he'd be a Hunter by now!'

'Well, kids will be kids.' Hisoka smirked. 'They'll look for fun until they realize they bit off more than they can chew.' Killua was forced to drop out, even with Leorio defending Killua from the sidelines. But Illumi threatened to kill Gon...he had no choice.

When it was Leorio and Bodoro's turn to finally fight, Killua entered and killed Bodoro. He was immediately disqualified and due to the rules, everybody became a Hunter by default and Killua left.

Silence...

'Well then,' said Netero. 'It's time for all of you to take the Crash Course regarding your Hunter Licenses now that the Final Exams have reached their conclusion.' he said. 'Please follow Mr. Beans to the Classroom.'

And so, they all have their lessons about their Hunter Licenses, although Gon barged his way in halfway through and made his sentiments clear, and that was the topic being debated upon: manipulation. And Pokkle brought up the strange match between Kurapika and Hisoka. The debate eventually ended, and the course had to be re-started. Again.

After that...Gon confronted Illumi about Killua. So Illumi told him that Killua went back home to Kukuroo Mountain. Well, even if he told him, he'll never get to the mansion alive anyway. So he didn't care at all even if he told them that.

xxx

After that, Honey took a shower and dressed into new clothes before going out again, when she saw her friends at the road. 'What, you guys didn't take a shower at all?'

'Well, we have to leave straight away.' said Gon. 'We're getting Killua out of his house. Are you gonna join us, Honey?'

'I have to settle affairs about my family now that I'm a legal adult.' said Honey. 'I'm actually in a high position in the government of my tribe. I inherited that job from my father now that I have the truth about my parents.' she explained. 'Well, the world of Hunters is a dangerous one, so I'm heading for Britain and write my will down in advance.'

'Oy oy, how can you think of death at a young age?' Leorio asked her wryly.

'Well, we'll be dealing with dangerous people from now on. And you guys are going to Zoldyck Residence, right? That's the first dangerous place you'll go to.' the boys 'Oh'-ed. 'Illumi's bad enough, I'd hate to meet Killua's Family.' Honey sighed. 'Killua really wanted to quit but for some reason, Illumi let out an eerie power.'

'That power is why you hid behind Hisoka?' Kurapika questioned as Honey nodded. 'Could Hisoka...'

'He can use that strange power too. That's why I hid behind him. Out of all exam candidates, Hisoka and Illumi were the most dangerous. Most likely, the other Zoldyck Family members can do that too and Killua hasn't trained in that yet which is why they're so insistent on keeping him home to the point that Illumi manipulated him by scaring him and threatening Gon's life to make him compliant. Moreover there's another thing: Illumi used his power and a string of it connected to Killua's forehead in the center. Something was done.'

'So it's against his will!' Gon exclaimed as Honey nodded. 'Then we can do something!'

'Before that, we need training. If we get past the gates, we'll be killed for sure.' said Honey. 'And if we can convince the gate guard to train us, then we will stand a chance.'

'That's the plan then.' said Leorio. 'It won't do if we die first BEFORE we could meet Killua.'

'It's settled then!' said Kurapika. 'But have you ordered tickets?'

'Uhhh not yet...'

xxx

Republic of Padokia, three days later...

'Here we are.' said Gon. 'Now what?'

'We ask around.' said Kurapika as they asked around how to get to Kukuroo Mountain. They were told to get on a train for Parasta City that will take 12 hours and then quickly buy tickets for Lamentation Tours because the tour is only once a day every noon. Upon getting on a train using their licenses...

'Wooow! First Class Services!' Honey drooled at the luxurious cars. 'They weren't kidding when they said we get first class everything!'

'I've never seen a car like this either.' Gon croaked. 'The most we could afford were 3rd Class cars and our backs and rears would hurt and lots of noise!'

'Haha! Let's enjoy ourselves then!' Leorio cackled as they sat down, but...the seats were so soft that they sank in it. 'Waaah!'

'So soft that we sank in it.' Honey sweatdropped. After some struggles into getting to sit properly, they have a long talk, tasty food, and then sleep. Next day at 11:30, they arrived to Parasta City where they quickly bought take-out meals, and tickets just by flashing their licenses alone.

'Now then, in four hours we'll be in the Zoldyck Family Estate huh?' Honey mused thoughtfully. 'I'm kinda nervous.'

'To get to see Killua we have to train first huh?' Gon frowned. 'I don't like it. Why do we have to work to prove ourselves just to see him?'

'Because Killua lives in a world different from ours.' Honey patiently explained in order to make her point known. 'You can't go anywhere in this world by being cute and always asking politely and that method is just a mere small step compared to the bounds you have to make. There are many kinds of people. The good people you grew up with, the sly deceivers like Tonpa, dangerous people like Hisoka and Illumi and then there are types of living castes. The poor, the well-off, the wealthy, the Zoldyck, the nobles or aristocrats and then royalty. While the poor and well-off can freely and happily meet anytime anywhere, that's not the case for the wealthy and up. Conditions must be met, especially for people like you guys who are in the bottom two caste.' comical arrows stabbed their heads, reading, 'belongs to bottom two'. 'Most likely for a family of assassins, the condition is you must survive the front door, only strong people allowed.'

'Survive...the front door?' Gon, Kurapika and Leorio blinked.

'Yes. The guard must be a skilled fighter and instead of a guard dog, it's probably _guard monster _that they somehow tamed.' Honey continued. 'Next after the guardhouse and monster, probably a band of killer maids and butlers before the family itself. It's not that easy to meet Killua thus.' she pointed out. 'Understand now?' the trio looked very thoughtful.

'Uhhh...'

'Whoa, we have to go through all that trouble eh? Sounds fun.' Leorio grinned nervously.

'We have to work first. Right now we're nothing compared to probably the guard.' said Kurapika.

'Let's work hard!'

xxx

Britain...

The Daily Prophet is soon out.

Success! Honey Potter, finally a Hunter!  
By: E. Anderson

It has been confirmed by the Minister, Madam Bones, Madam Marchbanks, and Barty Crouch Sr.  
that Honey Potter successfully completed the 6 Trials of the Hunter Exam. She is now officially a  
Hunter therefore an adult in the eyes of the law but of course, newbies undergo apprenticeships  
from Veteran Hunters before they can go find work. Madam Bones had a word with the Girl-Who  
-Lived regarding her magical education but Ms. Potter said that she will self-study in her own terms  
as going to school with children her age will be difficult as peers her age are 'really children' while  
she never got to be a child in the first place. She was more of an 'abused not-paid maid with abusive  
employees' as she puts it and never got to know innocence and childhood, she'll just be out of place  
among innocent kids who have it happy and carefree. While she saw the worst of humanity starting  
with the Dursleys and this is entirely Dumbledore's fault. She will rebuild her life from scratch and being  
a Hunter is merely the first step to her goals. She turned down her Hogwarts Education and would rather  
get working...despite knowing that she has a big fortune as one of the Ancient Noble Houses, the Potters.

Chairman Netero and the Hunter Committee has made observations of her as requested by the Minister.

First Examiner-Archaeology Hunter Satotz: He noted that for a girl so terribly underweight and small for her age, yet dressed  
up like she'd go to a party, she kept up real good in his first two exams, the Underground Tunnel Marathon and the Death Marathon  
in Numelle's Marsh where dangerous, carnivorous creatures lived, a testament to her great stamina and endurance(it means she is  
very physically fit) and she ran in high heels, a feat he was sure is near impossible and she made it work. This test was to test how  
physically able a candidate is as Hunters must be very physically fit or/and strong. The Marathon is also a test, testing their willpower  
and perseverance to continue while being pushed to their physical limits.

Second Examiner-Gourmet Hunters, Buhara and Menchi: She said that she was the first to cook her Roast Pork with great aethetics and taste,  
using the most dangerous and biggest(and also the most delicious) pork in the world, the Great Stamp Pork. She is also the first to figure out  
her second test(Sushi: a japanese dish) and the first to notice that the key ingredient wasn't in the provided-for pantry and equipment, showing  
that she has good knowledge regarding international cuisine. However, due to mistakes in preparation, she kept trying until the examiner got full  
and everybody automatically failed, requiring the interference of the Chairman since she was too strict. So she made a new test: everyone will get  
one egg from a Spider-Eagle's Nest-said nest is below a ravine. Honey was one of the few others who jumped down below without hesitation.  
This test is to test one's worldly knowledge regarding one of the things what makes humanity very happy: delicious food and how far one will go  
to satisfy one's palate.

Third Examiner-Black List(what aurors are to us) Hunter Rippo: His test was the Trick Tower where it's a tower full of nasty traps and gimmicks, as  
well as serving as a prison for the world's most dangerous Muggle Criminals who are all on Life Sentences or Death Row(they'll be executed on set dates).  
She teamed up with a group of two other kids her age and two teenagers making a Team of Five and contributed to the group's success. She is also the first  
team member to go and fight one of the inmates, and killed him. It's revealed that she grew up seeing nothing but violence that she sees people killing or  
be killed everyday and she's used to seeing such sights besides beatings by her relatives. But killing her first human was another story entirely and she  
shook from shock that she took her first life. When her team obtained three wins, one of her teammates pushed her away and killed one of the inmates  
who ripped a chunk of her arm. He didn't manage to push her away on time and they rushed to the next room for treatment, only for us to see her wound  
rapidly heal, regeneration. It was due to this ability that she never got sick and injuries did not last long, thus she couldn't file a case in court against the  
Dursleys as oversized hand-me-downs of her cousin is NOT sufficient evidence, so Rippo had contacted the goblins and investigate because he also discovered  
that she is our Girl-Who-Lived. He tut-tutted that we treat our heroes poorly after doing us great service-but hey, that's not even the Ministry's fault, it's  
Dumbledore's as he placed her with those horrible people in the first place. His investigations through cooperation with the goblins is what led to the Trial  
of the Century as we knew. His test was based on Teamwork, Cooperation, Deduction Skills, Problem-Solving Skills and Fighting Skills.

His second test that served as the Fourth Round was survival in an island in a 'Hunting Game'. Everyone took lots on who their target is and has to survive  
the island for a week while noting if they're hunted or not. Deaths will occur of course. With stealth, she stole her target's number and hid on the highest  
tree in the island where she slept for days on end, and only descended on the sixth day, stealing extra points and knocking out weaker competition. She  
has the number of what one of her friends needed, and handed it over while helping them get their numbers. It's revealed in this test that she is a  
Parselmouth, a skill that proved useful to leave a snake trap unharmed. She initially thought all snakes speak English until they told her all they heard was  
hissing. They thought she came from 'a tribe who could speak snakes' as by this time, they don't know she's a witch. This is a test of Survival Skills.

Fourth Examiner who held the Final Round- Chairman Netero: His test is a Reverse Tournament wherein those who win stays at the bottom and those who  
lose go up, thus the top spot is for the 'ultimate loser'. Honey won her match against her opponent by throwing incendiary knives to blow up the opponent's  
strongest weapon: venomous bees hidden in her hat. Since she uses poisonous and paralysis chemicals to fight, Honey did a lot of dodging as even a scratch  
would prove fatal, until she saw an opportunity using her lacy cloth headband to capture and subdue her opponent and won her match, also passing the exams. This is a test for Fighting Skills. During this fight, it revealed that she is very sensitive to negative emotions, and can easily tell who's bad and who's  
good just by sensing their auras, an ability she gained using her magic. But she's not above allying with dangerous people as long as they're on good terms.

She received her license and she is last seen leaving with the first friends she made, heading for an unknown destination but the Committee will send  
Veteran Hunters after them for their apprenticeship. How long will the apprenticeship be no one knows...


	7. Tough Estate Life

Tough Estate Life

After a long train ride, they got off Parasta City and bought tickets for Lamentation Tours. Upon getting to sit on the bus, the tour only started...after three hours when their tour guide aptly named Coco Loo began talking about the Zoldyck Family starting with the mountain, how many there are in the family...and upon getting off the front gate, the pair of not-really-tourists tried their luck in busting their doors with dynamite, but not even a scratch or a dent on it was there. They then went to the guard and threatened him for the key...only for screams of horror and agony to follow the minute they shut the smaller gate near the guard house.

A huge furry claw dangled out two skeletons that were once the bounty hunters out the door. The whole tour freaked out and left in a hurry.

'...guard monster it is.' Kurapika croaked as their eyes bulged in disbelief. 'There's NO way in hell that can be a guard dog!'

'Yeah...' Leorio croaked. They went to the guard. 'Excuse us gramps!'

'Yes, what can I do for you?' the old man asked them pleasantly.

'What's the requirements JUST to see one frigging person in the estate without getting eaten by that ginormous furball?!' Leorio cried while pointing hysterically at the gate.

'We came here to see Killua.' said Gon. 'But Honey said there's conditions but what are those?'

'I just guessed, OK?! But for wealthy and famous, there's obviously conditions in meeting them!' Honey snarked out at him.

'Ohohohoo...you're smarter than the past people I've met so far. And since you even know the name of one of the Masters since their name is not public knowledge, I suppose I can believe you're Master Killua's friend.' said the old man. 'I am Zebro, the Janitor.'

'...janitor in a guard house?' Gon blinked many times.

'Yes. This guard house is just a front.' said Zebro, patting the desk with his left hand. 'But my real job is to clean after Mike if someone used the small door near the Guard House.' he explained. 'Mike's orders is to kill whoever enters illegally. More than loyal, he's greedy for food.' he chuckled. 'In the past, 8 out of 10 come and try their luck with the real door and go home dismayed at first, but they come back with explosives that it gets really annoying. So we built this side door and me who's under the guise of sympathetic guardian holding door keys...'

'So the idiots who enter the fake door become dog chow.' Honey muttered. 'But why through all this trouble? We understand that Killua's family's trade is contract killing so what's all this for?'

'Yeah...a huge gate, and a fake door for intruders...what's going on with his family?' Kurapika wondered aloud. 'Heck, they're famous among the townspeople when we asked...'

'Indeed, they're famous.' said Zebro. 'Famous to the wealthy and influential because they hire the Masters when they want someone dead for a fee.' he explained. 'Due to that, they're feared and seen as a threat by others. Others also race to hire them before their enemies hire a Zoldyck member and they get killed first. They're so infamous and mysterious that anyone would want a glimpse of them despite facing death. There are even Bounty Hunters like those two,' looks at the trash can, 'In a bid to try to cash their bounty despite there being no bounty photos in public.'

'Heee...so even Killua who's our age already has a lot of people out for him huh?' Honey shuddered. 'What a life.' Gon deflated as well. Is he the only one who has an easy life?

'Yes. That is why 'friends' is a foreign prospect to the family as well.' said Zebro. 'Because you can never tell who's really your friend, or a friend who's using you for benefits. If they really have friends, they would be targeted to get to them so it's also out of the question.'

'Heee...so uh...what about the real door?' Gon asked Zebro weakly.

'Oh that? Follow me.' Zebro instructed as they followed him out to the huge gate. 'This gate before you is the Door of Verification. Only the strong are considered welcome and will not be killed or eaten by Mike.'

'That's two guesses you got right Honey!' Gon chimed to Honey. 'All that's left is seeing if they do have a band of killer maids and butlers!' Zebro laughed at that.

'Oh dear, that's one guess wrong my boys and girl.' he chuckled. 'The Zoldyck Family Servants are all butlers.'

'Ehhhhh?!'

'Sure we have female butlers working for us, but maid uniforms are in the way in the job, so we call everyone butlers instead and put the ladies in pants, not skirts...as for this gate, starting with the first gate where there's two tons each side of the door...'

'TWO TONS?!'

'And the more doors you open, the more the weight doubles.' said Zebro as they all did the math. 'When Master Killua came home, he could open 3 gates.'

'So that's two, four, sixteen!' Honey crowed. '16 tons! Holy...'

'You guys understand now?' Zebro asked them. 'Training is hard and the world they live in, is different.'

'Even so...we wanna enter with pride!' Leorio declared. 'That and we don't become dog chow!' his companions nodded.

'Hoho! Let's start then but first...how long will you guys be here?'

'A month because we're here via Tourist Pass.' said Kurapika.

'So the results depend on your hard work as three months is a pretty short time.' Zebro remarked thoughtfully. 'You can only open the first gate but again, that depends on your own potential. Of course, even opening the first gate using raw power is sufficient enough to let you in.'

That was good enough for them.

xxx

Inside...they saw Mike not far from them. 'Eep!' Honey squeaked at the size of the dog. 'He's as big as a cabin!'

'...I don't think I can be friends with him at all...his eyes are empty.' Gon frowned.

'Well, Mike's technically a machine who obeys one order due to his training.' Zebro explained. 'Right now, he is memorizing your faces as he looks at you. Acknowledging you means he'll leave you alive.' the Hunters meeped. 'However, he will attack even me who he sees everyday if I went in through the fake door. Rules are rules.' he then led them into a wooden cabin.

'Oh, guests?' another man mused as he saw them. 'Well, if Zebro likes you, I suppose you can stay even though our house is no palace.' he said as he walked away.

'Now then, this is a door you have to push to enter. It's 300 kg per side of the door.' Leorio tried his luck and he could open it with all he has. 'Oho! You're in good shape!' Zebro chimed, impressed. Kurapika tried his luck, but he managed only a small gap big enough to squeeze through. Gon and Honey can't open at all.

'Next is that you must always wear these slippers. Each slipper is 20 kg.' said Zebro as soon, all of them are weighed down on their torso, and their upper and lower arms and legs. 'And you'll all wear body weights, except on sleep and baths of course. Starting is 50 kg but I'll make it heavier the minute I see that you're getting used to it.'

"You've GOT to be joking." Honey cringed at the weight. Sure she's physically fit due to all the running she's done but she's not strong! "But as a Hunter, being strong is my first job or my license will be stolen for sure!"

'Oh. not only that, you'll be cleaning using these.' said Zebro as he took out four mops and buckets. 'The mops and the brooms weigh 25 kg each and the buckets are 30 kg. In order to live in the estate, we are in constant training.'

'I think we better get started because this is like carrying a fat pig on you.' Honey choked out as they all nodded.

'But the way we move...we'll be working till dawn.' Kurapika sighed as they all sulked. And so...day after day, they forced themselves to move and get used to it, along with getting little sleep in order to train harder. That and every five days, they try their luck against the gates to no avail.

By day 10...only Leorio managed a gap. 'Wow...so Leorio's the strongest out of all of us.' Honey whistled before frowning. "Compared to them, I'm the weakest." she thought with a scowl. "I'll be needing more than a month." so she changed her tune. She put more and more pressure on herself until she dropped on the fifteenth day.

'Hey Honey!'

'You're younger than Gon, you musn't push yourself so hard.' Zebro gently chided as Honey struggled to get up.

'Not yet!' Honey gasped. 'I'm not done yet!'

'But you collapsed!' Leorio cried. 'As a doctor, I order you not to over do it!' he barked out a command.

'No! Out of all of us I'm the weakest!' Honey grunted. 'I can't go with you if I can't even open the first gate and we only have fifteen days left! Even Gon managed to move the gate and I couldn't...and we're Hunters. If we're weak and people find out we're Hunters, they'll gang on us to steal our licenses.' she pointed out. 'And Chairman Netero said we can't get a replacement because the microchips in them are one of a kind only. While we're the only ones who can truly use our licenses, outsiders can easily pretend to be Hunters by flashing the licenses they stole or sell them for money.' they quickly hushed up.

'Oh yeah...1 out of 5 graduates get their licenses stolen.' Leorio mumbled. 'Right...we can't afford to be weak...I need my license to get into Medical College so the frigging tuition is waived!'

Five more days...making it the 20th day...Leorio managed to open two, and with sheer bull-headedness, Gon and Kurapika managed as well. Honey could manage a gap big enough to squeeze herself in but for her, it's not good enough.

'You three go on ahead, I'll stay here until I can fully open the first gate.' Honey told them that night at dinner. 'Right now, I'll hold everybody back. Besides, you three are closer to Killua than I am. We met at the Trick Tower test and since then I hardly got to know him since we're too busy worrying about surviving and passing.'

'Are you sure? We only have one chance.' said Gon. Honey nodded.

'After I open the first gate fully, I'll follow you guys.'

xxx

The next day, when Gon, Kurapika and Leorio bid their goodbyes, Honey continued training hard and pushed herself while the boys are gone. It took until the next day that she managed to open the first gate wide open on her full power. 'Oho! You've finally done it.' Zebro chimed, pleased that she finally managed it. 'With this, you can go to the Residence too.'

'Right!'

'Now let's go back in, shall we?' Honey pushed the door to get back inside with Zebro following behind her. Although inside, she continued with the chores. By afternoon, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio got back with Killua.

'Mr. Zebro! Where's Honey?' Gon called out.

'She's doing push-ups with a sandbag on her back at the backyard.' said Zebro to their disbelief. 'On her insistence even though she managed to open the gate this morning.'

'She what?!' the boys ran to the back, making Zebro scratch his head.

'Wow...they really ARE friends...' Ciquant crowed thoughtfully, pausing through chopping firewood. 'I haven't seen Master Killua make such an expression in the years I worked here.'

At the back yard, they saw Honey working with weights on and with a sandbag on her back, and two cinder blocks. 'Honey!'

'You're still hard at work even though you can open the first gate already?' Killua asked Honey in disbelief.

'Of course! I'm the weakest out of us so I'm making up for it by twice the effort.' said Honey as she stood up. 'I was going to go but it seems they got past the Killer Butlers if you're here with us now.'

'Yeah, pretty much it so let's get outta here before my mom chases us!' Killua urged. 'She's so annoyingly clingy!'

'Yeah but before that...how on earth did the two of you get injured?!'

xxx

Thirty minutes later...Honey took a shower before wearing her clothes again. Honey met up with her friends.

'Thanks for everything Mr. Zebro! Mr. Ciquant!'

'You kids be careful now!' Zebro called out as they left through the gates. 'It'll be a while before we see that young master again.'

'That and I'm shock that a Zoldyck actually _has_ friends.' said Ciquant. 'We're skeptical at first but now we got proof.'

'That's true...'

xxx

'So you guys got through the first gate in 20 days, not bad.' said Killua. 'Most people take longer than that.' he said as they went down the mountain through the Zoldyck private road to get to the city on their...autopilot jeep, an invention of his older brother's.

'So are the adults in the family capable of opening the seventh gate by any chance?' Honey asked him.

'Well, mom is up to the sixth gate though but my great-grandparents, grandparents and dad can open the seventh gate.'

'Holy moly...' Leorio paled. 'That's like 256 tons?'

'Yep.'

"They're monsters!" Leorio, Kurapika and Honey thought with a shudder as Gon beamed out in impression.

'By the way Kurapika, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now...' said Leorio. 'But what exactly did Hisoka tell you in your match?' he asked him. Kurapika paused at that as the kids looked at him.

'Now that you mention it...your eyes turned red when he told you something.' said Honey. 'What is it?' Kurapika loweredhis head a little bit.

'...concerning the Spider, I can teach you some interesting stuff.' Kurapika told them. 'I don't remember mentioning the Ryodan to him. Someone must have overheard me telling you or he overheard us. Whatever the reason, people who are familiar with the Genei Ryodan call them 'the Spider'. It's the reason why information coming from Hisoka interests me a lot. After that, I asked him to tell me everything he knows. He'll be waiting for me at September 1 at New York City.'

'New York? That's about nine months from now.' said Gon.

'What's going on in New York anyway?' Killua asked them.

'The Biggest Auction in the World.' said Leorio. 'Between the 1st and 10th of September, priceless treasures from all over the world are gathered together, with people bidding for these items and satisfying their desires.' he explained.

'Yes...they might be there too.' said Kurapika.

'Hisoka...New York...' Gon mumbled.

'Why're you noting Hisoka for? Last I checked, only Kurapika has business with him.' Honey pointed out.

'I decided that until I pay him back what I owe him, I can return to him his number. Only then will I actually use my license.' said Gon. 'I owe him one punch.' they all face-faulted. They thought Gon owed the clown money but a punch was another thing.

'Haaa?! Forget it Gon! You'll die before you can land a hit! Have a sense of self-preservation or do you even know what self-preservation is?' Honey scolded.

'I know how dangerous Hisoka is but I'm still gonna do it.' Gon insisted.

'Well, go ahead and die meaninglessly then.' Honey shrugged tonelessly with no hint of sympathy on her expression. 'Next thing you know, Hisoka shipped off your body parts to your aunt and grandma with a letter saying, 'This kid challenged me to a fight so I killed him for losing'. How do you think your family will react?' Gon did a double-take. 'Before you make rash decisions, think how your decisions will affect the people around you. Don't be reckless and selfish.' she said coolly as Gon looked put out. 'Hisoka is as dangerous as Illumi, don't forget that. Just by opening two-ton gates don't make us closer to his level. We're all ten years too early to beat him. Combat issues aside, we are not psychos.'

'And how come you hid behind him when Illumi pulled that weird psychological brainwashing on Killua?' Leorio asked her. Killua bristled at the memory back at the Final Exams.

'That's because he owes me and he paid what he owed already!'

'And he owed you what?' Gon croaked out.

'Food. That and I helped him in Menchi's Sushi test because he and Illumi followed me because they know I know what I was doing!'

xxx

Parasta City Airport...

'Well, this is where we'll part ways for now.' said Kurapika. 'We're all Hunters now but 'jobless Hunters'. Unless we find a job, the trouble we went through to become a Hunter will be meaningless.'

'I'm going to go to Medical College straightaway.' said Leorio.

'I'm going to my initial plans in Britain.' said Honey. 'So we meet at New York in September 1?'

'Yeah!'


	8. First Step and Lecture

First Step and Lecture

On a Blimp Ship bound for Britain, England, First Class...she is lying on her stomach on her sofa-bed in her cabin, reading information of her parents. Her parents profiles were quite the eye openers for people who died at age 21. Her father, a Pureblood who was proud, arrogant, obnoxious prankster and clever yet he used his cleverness more for pranks than actual studying. Although he finally learned how to impress her mother by self-disciplining himself into changing into a good person by losing the less savoury aspects of his personality. His main skill was duelling and Transfiguration and was against Dark Arts and their practitioners.

Her grandparents through him were Purebloods and since low fertility and sterility was becoming a huge problem among Purebloods, that Purebloods who have children were loved and spoiled. James was no different as by the time they had her father, her grandmother was dangerously near Menopausal Age and her grandfather has ahem, low sperm count. And they died of natural causes upon seeing their son marry a talented and powerful witch so they accepted the marriage even if Lily was a Muggle-Born. They hoped that they'll have better luck in children and have more before dying.

Her grandparents through her mother? Unknown. Nothing written about them.

Her mother Lily was an attractive, vivacious, charming and witty witch kind to every and anybody but if in a temper, she has a sharp tongue that could really make proverbial arrows stab their hearts. Like her father, she was also against Dark Magic. Her main skills were in Potions and Charms. Knowing one's parents posthumously sucked. She was about to mope about it when she sensed a group of people outside her cabin.

'Ah, License Thieves already? Then again I flashed my card to get this suite...' Honey smirked as she got her powers ready. The doors slammed open to reveal masked armed men.

'Give us your license young lady, we don't really want to hurt you.'

'Heee...how about I hurt YOU instead?' Honey laughed as before they can retort, invisible hands had a tight grip on fifteen necks until she broke them. And to make them a living lesson, she dumped them in the bar, causing other first-class patrons to scream and shriek. It's easy for her to throw grown men, having the strength of two tons. She also snapped their machine pistols with her bare hands and BARS in half over her knees as she instilled fear in future License Thieves.

Nobody dared go near her for the remainder of the trip, and her service was highly excellent...mostly because the Employees feared crossing her but she didn't let her guard down. Her food and drink COULD be spiked...and she was always highly alert despite enjoying herself. Upon arrival in Liverpool, she had to take a train for London as London had no Blimp Airports. And she prefers travel by Blimp and Cruise Ships as they had lodgings, airplanes don't wherein it's sit, sit and sit for days in a cramped chair no matter what class. Upon arrival to London, she went straight to Charring Cross Road where the Leaky Cauldron is and rendered herself invisible. She slipped in when some people opened the gate to Diagon Alley. She had gone straight to Gringotts Bank and flashed her License Card as she is the only Hunter in Wizarding Britain.

Of course, that means First Class Treatment too.

xxx

'So you've finally come, Ms. Potter.' said Ragnok the Goblin who is also the President of the Bank. 'I've worked with many Archaeology Hunters and Treasure Hunters since they give us their treasure for money or requesting our aid in preserving ruins they've found.'

'Yes...about my coming here, I came to have my Will written in advance.' said Honey. 'Because a Hunter's job is dangerous, I could die anytime. And I don't want my fortune to sit and rot in the vaults either so I want my fortune strictly under your hands while using it for the Wizarding Society's benefits. So I want some advice in what to do with that money incase I die. So what is Wizarding Britain's problems in society that my funding can help solve IF I die?'

'About that, Potion-Making, Wandlore and Alchemy Arts are dying, as wizards these days prefer flashy occupations.' said Ragnok. 'And to think they're wondering why Potions and wands are expensive. Idiots.' he snorts. 'Demand greatly outweighs Supply in Wizarding Economics due to lack of producers. In Diagon Alley, we have two VERY OLD wandmakers who have NO successors, and the only known Alchemist in Magical Britain is Nicholas Flamel.' Honey face-faulted. 'So these important arts and branches of magic are dying as the years go by.'

'Good grief...I don't think my death can wait so maybe I should set up schools with your help, as well as finding teachers willing to teach these subjects.' said Honey wryly. 'What about Hogwarts? Don't they teach Potions in that school?'

'Yes but one problem.' said Ragnok. 'The Potions Professor Severus Snape. He may be a genius Potioneer but Geniuses never make good and patient teachers. That and he is verbally abusive to students from what I hear with biased favoritism to Slytherin House which he is a Head of. His style of teaching is to simply write instructions on the board, and order them to get working...and some student had no clue how to prepare ingredients, yet instead of getting helped, they're berated for being 'dunderheads' and 'use their brains'. Potions is like cooking but hardly any student knows that. So to people who apply for jobs in Gringotts Bank with abysmal grades in Potions, that had been the complaint for twenty years now. But Dumbledore still keeps him around. So to those who apply for work in Gringotts, we grill them in Potions Training before we hire them.'

'I-I see. But what about Wandlore and Alchemy? Don't they have that subject in school?'

'Wandlore is related to Alchemy because you use Alchemy to make wands using Wandlore steps.' said Ragnok. 'And they're optional classes that nobody takes, so they don't bother hiring teachers.' an imaginary rock fell on Honey's head. 'So in Hogwarts, there's only Core Subjects of Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and History of Magic. Elective Subjects to be taken after the Third Year is optional but required to at least take three minimum after talking with their Heads of House regarding Career Choices. These Electives are Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Since Wizards hardly have a clue regarding Muggles, their information is...out of date.'

'And they're expecting me to learn grossly outdated information in school?!' Honey swore. 'I'm glad I'm an adult by law already! Muggle Schools change their curriculum to match modern times and these people live in the freaking Middle Ages?!'

'That sums it up.' and Ragnok covered his ears the minute he heard his client let out a string of swearwords. Adult goblin he may be but he doesn't like swearing. That, and she'll murder outdated morons if she could. Once she's calmed down, he offered her tea. She panted out her thanks and chugged it down.

'I think my job as a Hunter would be improving the Wizarding Countries.' Honey swore. 'Hundreds of Hunters are already improving the Human World yet nobody's doing anything about the Wizarding World...and what about the magical races? Goblins are doing fine and happy so what about the others?'

'Magical Races eh? Well the Mermaids and Centaurs have their own culture and government. They'd be Beings but refused to be grouped with Vampires and Hags so they settled for being Beasts instead. Other Beings are Vampires, Veela, Hags, Giants, House Elves, and Werewolves in their Human Forms. Vampires only show up at night and are quite the loners, only meeting when they wanted or feel a need to Mate. Hags were once Witches who dabbled too much in Dark Earth Magic and lost themselves in it. The only Beings with problems in society are Werewolves. They are witches and wizards or even humans infected with Lycanthropy upon getting bitten by Werewolves in their Beast Forms. Wizarding Communities feared and shunned them in fear of becoming a Werewolf too. Nobody would dare to hire them or be anywhere near them. Especially when Voldemort got their allegiance back in the First war through Fenrir Greyback.'

'Hummm...'

Ragnok and Honey planned for this before dropping the bomb on Wizarding Britain. They also met with the Heads of the Beast and Being Divisions of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures regarding Werewolves, their humanity and their 'once a month monthlies', with a Daily Prophet Witness to their conversations. They also ran this by the Wizengamot once Honey is fully prepared to fight for her argument...using the past wars and desperation of the Weres caused by sheer prejudice. Of course, they would turn to anybody who offers them a better life in exchange for this and that by dangling the proverbial carrot tactic with the carrot being 'promise for a better life' or 'power' or 'revenge'. And the society is wondering why so-called 'Dark Creatures' are siding with the Dark Lord? Moreover, Weres did NOT ask to be bitten in the first place. They were once human victims infected upon saliva-blood contact. That's if they survived getting mauled!

It was natural human instinct to fear what they can never understand, so humans shun what they fear before understanding what they fear and find a way to overcome that fear. So the first step to keeping the Weres from desperation caused by society is to give them a chance of having a normal life anybody deserves with a stable employment, a home, and good working environments. She would be taking the first step in taking away that desperation by doing Werewolf Population Count before building them a village in Scotland. However, it's Were inhabitants will only be those who did NOT work with the Dark Lord, his Death Eaters and Supporters and these people will bear the crest of Gringotts created by President Ragnok himself that will serve as their key to enter Lycan Village. Those who do not bear the crest and bear the Dark Mark cannot enter the Goblin wards surrounding the villages and farms about a hundred km radius with the locations in the center of that Radius. And she'd pay for it personally.

The jobs the Weres have would be farming for Magical Plants and Herbs NOT native in Britain for easy access of the British Community without having to order Imports from Abroad. But before the farms can be built, they would undergo strict education from Goblins. They will also study Potions as Potions is a dying art as wizards and witches nowadays favor flashy, prestigious and easier occupations. However, due to Lycanthropy, they could not do Spell Potions as Werewolf Magic is different from normal magic, and they would have to go through sheer precautions before declaring it safe. So until Lycan Village and the farms are built in Scotland, they would be under Potter Family Sponsorship with a monthly stipend of 500 galleons, sickles and knuts until they finish their education training. Training will last for three years...same time period as construction of the farms and Lycan Village and its corresponding safety wards.

She would also open up Summer Workshops For Recreational Activities in Diagon Alley regarding Music, Art, Cooking, Fashion Designing, Alchemy and Dance(Ballet, Ballroom, etc) while Sports Workshop would be located besides Hogwarts and no it's not Quidditch. It's Physical Fitness Training, other sports and swimming lessons. To those interested in Summer Workshops, they only have a month to complete Summer Homework before using the rest of their Summer for Workshops of their choice. However, things will start officially in three years from now due to construction. Until then, promotional ads regarding sports will be on display in Diagon Alley outside of shops. Games will be on display to understand the sport to be learned in question, as well as Recreational Activities offered. Since it's only Summer Workshops, the tuition is not as expensive as 10 months of school. It will only be 100 Galleons and 100 Sickles.

With her proposals approved, Werewolves in Britain gathered en masse, with Honey meeting up with them and giving them the orientation personally, and their starting stipends. However, due to prejudice not dead yet, as they have yet to become productive citizens, they would have to buy their needs in the Human World, so their stipends will be in the form of British Pounds. 500 Galleons is 2465 Pounds, 500 Sickles is 145 pounds and 500 Knuts is 50 pounds, totalling 2660 pounds according to Wizarding Exchange Rate. With Ragnok personally tattooing the Werewolves not in allegiance to the Dark before Honey paid 500.000 Galleons for everything and that barely dented her vast family fortune. After that, Honey withdrew money to buy herself books. Afterall, she is going to self-study.

She bought the following books:

_Etiquette and Customs of Ancient Nobles by Cristelle Malfoy updated by Augusta Longbottom_  
_British and International Ministry Laws and Regulations by Griselda Marchbanks_  
_Who's Who in your Government by Anthony McPhile_  
_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_Ingredient Encyclopedia_  
_Curses and Counter Curses by Vindictus Viridian_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_  
_Confronting the Faceless_  
_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger  
Guide to Advanced Occlumency  
A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions  
Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_Intermediate Transfiguration  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
Easy Spells to Fool Muggles  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_  
_One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!  
Practical Household Magic by Zamira Gulch  
The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century  
Important Modern Magical Discoveries  
Modern Magical History  
A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry  
Magical Theory  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newton Scamander  
_Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs_ by Dylan Marwood  
_  
_The storekeeper looked absolutely happy when she purchased thirty-one books, which she put in a goblin-made backpack capable of storing a hundred items no matter the size. It cost her quite a fortune and she was glad she took out a lot of money from her vault. She has all the time in the world. Really. She then left the Wizarding World for the Human World.

However, upon looking for a job in the Hunter Website, she had an encounter with another girl slightly older than her dressed like a country girl, and her strawberry-blonde hair in ring-letted ponytails. 'I finally found you.' said the girl.

'Me? Do you have some business with me?' Honey asked the girl.

'I'm the Veteran assigned to you. I'm Biscuit Krueger, a Single-Star Treasure Hunter.' said Biscuit introducing herself as she held up her license card. 'I will also be the one training you before I let you go free to find your own job once you're strong enough.'

'Ohhh...so uh how long is this training, Biscuit?' Honey asked her curiously.

'It depends on you actually.' Biscuit deadpanned.

'Oh crap, I have to go to New York on September 1..I promised some friends I'd meet them there.' Honey moaned. 'Can we make that deadline?'

'Again, that depends on you and your results. Some take years and some take a few months. Once you have a grasp of training and you made something out of it, only then do I consider you 'passed'.' said Biscuit. 'Chairman Netero also mentioned that you don't know how to fight and you're a VIP Witch?'

'I don't and yes.'

'Oh dear, I'll have to come up with one heck of a training menu for that...' Biscuit sighed. 'A student who doesn't even know how to fight. Whoop-dee-doo. Anyway, follow me to my hotel.' the two girls went to the hotel Biscuit was staying in. There...

'So combat training aside, is there anything else?' Honey asked Biscuit as they closed the door.

'That's pretty much it.' Honey face-faulted before regaining her bearings.

'I also have a request.' Honey asked Biscuit. 'While training under you, I want to do additional Physical Training. I'll be ordering a few things from some sports shops.'

'Huh?'

xxx

'You've got to be kidding.' Biscuit twitched as Honey was weighed down, wearing only a white shirt and sweatpants. And she had twice the weight she endured at the Zoldyck Family Estate. 'What's with all this?!'

'Ehehe...physical training thing.' said Honey weakly. 'It's a long story why I'm training like this but hey, it works.'

'And I want to hear that story.' said Biscuit firmly. Honey told him about the Zoldyck Estate incident but she avoided mentioning names as the guard told her that their names aren't known to public so they're obliged to keep the mystery up. That and to get to see even one member, they have to enter through a heavy-ass gate as only the strong were welcome. 'I see...so you received training enough to push open a two-tonned door. And you want to do more.'

'Yes. As far as the limits my age allows.' Honey grinned. 'I'm ten right now, soon to be eleven this July.' Biscuit nearly tripped. 10?! 'Hey, for all I know that guy's younger brother can do more than two tons. If he can do it, I can too!'

'Alright, let's make this work then.' said Biscuit. 'But first...this is the lesson I'm supposed to teach you. Nen.'

'Nen?'

'Yes...first I'll talk about Aura.' said Biscuit. 'And no interruptions as questions you may have will be answered the more I talk. I'll begin. Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their entire aura, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy that is keeping them alive, which would be fatal. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called Aura Nodes or in Kungfu terms, Shoko. Controlling those nodes is the first step to being a user of Nen. The technique has the ability to enhance the strength of physical attacks or objects depending on the quantity of aura employed and an individual's aura type, as well as allows for parapsychological abilities to exist in reality.'

'For example, this.' from Biscuit's body, a doll-like woman came out of her through her red aura. 'This is my ability Cookie-Chan. I created her for training and rejuvenating purposes and is my Nen Ability. You can see aura because you're a witch but had you been a normal human like myself, you'd be asking me a ton of questions by now...a student learning Nen trains to manually open and close their aura nodes so that they can control the flow of their aura. One typically learns this process slowly and gradually through meditation. The second way is by having one receiving an influx of aura from an experienced user that forces these nodes to open; despite how quickly it works, the method is typically frowned upon due to its danger to the student if the user is inexperienced or has malicious intent. Initiation via physically attacking another with the use of an enhanced aura typically causes permanent disability or death.' Honey gulped nervously at that. 'There is, however, a way to Initiate that is less harmful to the student's body — depending on gently jolting open one's nodes forces the new user to learn to control their aura flow, else risk suffering severe exhaustion or death. Once one has opened their aura nodes, he will be able to see his own aura as a shroud surrounding the body due to his nodes in his eyes being opened. Aura appears to look similar to steam from a kettle.'

'Nen is like any other skill, in that there are those who will learn it faster than others. Some are able to discover and learn to manipulate their aura on their own without having formally learned it. These individuals are typically known as 'geniuses,' 'psychics,' or 'superhumans' to the public. This can be anything from inadvertently being able to use the basic techniques of Nen or unconsciously developing a unique Nen ability that can be used without really understanding how or why one is able to do so. Typically, geniuses of Nen are exceptional artisans in their own fields and their abilities are related as such.'

'Although the production of aura is unconscious and constant by all living beings, it is not only life energy. Aura carries with it the desires and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows for Nen to have incredible versatility to those who develop their skill at using it, and also heavily influenced by mental condition and emotional state. A basic application of this phenomenon is that one can channel their aggression or malice into their aura and deploy it towards another person. The antagonized will then be able to feel that bloodlust as if it were physically palpable; if unable to keep it from their own body by deploying their own Nen, he/she may be physically harmed by it. Being a product of the mind, Nen responds to the goals, strengths, and desires of individual users. As a result, a student of Nen can increase the overall power of an individual skill by stating a self-imposed restriction that forces even more conditions on it. The stricter the Vow, the more one's own ability is strengthened. It is also implied that Vows that carry great meaning or are tied to emotional states also bring about a greater benefit. However, Vows are also considered liabilities. Breaking a Vow carries the risk of completely obliterating one's own Nen abilities.'

'Vows that contain some sort of restrictions and punishments will strengthen the ability more. They're practically sworn covenants to yourself. Your emotional state and mindset also play a role in this power. Lastly, Nen Abilities can Curse people so it only makes sense that another can Exorcise the Curse. However, very few people in this world choose to be Nen Exorcists so people who are afflicted with a Nen Curse who could not meet the conditions to make the one who Curses remove/negate the curse, they usually accept the fate that they're goners.'

'Heee...'

'Well, I studied in the school that created Nen 300 years back and every Hunter today practices it.' said Biscuit upon finishing her explanation. 'So how do you want to do it? The slow and steady way or the quick way?'

'The quick way.' said Honey. 'Once I got this training basics down pat and created my own ability, it's up to me to strengthen and refine it more right?'

'Indeed! So baptism it is then.' said Biscuit as she flared her aura. 'First off, remove your weights. They're in the way. Then show me your back.' So Honey turned around...


	9. Training Begins

Training Begins

'So how do you want to do it? The slow and steady way or the quick way?'

'The quick way.' said Honey. 'Once I got this training basics down pat and created my own ability, it's up to me to strengthen and refine it more right?'

'Indeed! So baptism it is then.' said Biscuit as she flared her aura. 'First off, remove your weights. They're in the way. Then show me your back.' So Honey turned around...

And the minute she did, she felt Biscuit's aura. "It's hot." she thought. "At the same time she's pushing me but she's not touching me or anything."

'Remember, it depends on your will and imagination. I'll begin.' and Honey felt blasted by Biscuit's aura. 'You can see your aura now can you?'

'This is my aura? It's like steam from a kettle...and what's with this hint of...' SPLOTCH! she paused as she heard that sound. She felt something warm yet slimy trickle down her face and Biscuit was horrified. 'Huh?'

'S-Something's coming out!' Biscuit cried. 'Look at the mirror!' she cried slightly hysterically as Honey turned to see a black smoke coming out of her forehead where the scar was and black...liquid was like a lubricant. Soon, it took form of a man's head that let out an inhuman shriek before it disappeared. 'Did you get cursed?'

'I don't recall anyone Nen-Cursing me...I think I'll ask the goblins after my training.' Honey croaked as she took the nearest cloth material which was the drapes and wiped the black liquid off her face.

'Speaking of training we need to control your aura now!' Biscuit yelled. 'Visualize your aura within your mind as it is now. Then hold it back and contain it to your body as if it's surrounding you like a thin halo while keeping the rest of your aura in your body!' quickly done. "As a witch or wizard, their spells depend on their imagination and intent so this is easy for them." she thought with a chuckle. 'That is Ten. Ten is the most basic defense for a Nen User, relying on the focus of the mind and beliefs. If you practice Ten everyday, it'll be easy for you to mold your aura and put it into action. All Nen Users are in a constant state of Ten to protect from emotional attacks. However, it cannot defend from Nen Physical Attacks. Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Ten.' She explained. 'Got it?'

'Yes.'

'The next step is Ren. You produce more aura than Ten, providing a pool of Nen needed for attacks. Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. Try it.' Honey expelled more aura and made it concentrated. 'Oho! There's that too! A refined Ren is all the better!'

'Then there's Zetsu, the complete opposite of Ten and Ren. Keep all your aura within your body and not a leak, just like a faucet being shut.' quickly done. 'With this, you can hide from Nen Users but at the same time, it makes you sensitive and vulnerable as you have no aura protecting you unless you can quickly use Ten and Ren before the attack hits. To attack a Nen User in the state of Zetsu, even a weak attack can do massive damage.'

'Since you want a deadline of September 1st and we're in Britain so it takes seven or eight hours to go to New York from here.' Biscuit told her. 'We'll make it in time after seven months of training. However, let's make things more interesting in your training.' Biscuit chuckled. 'We have seven months. So one week per basics. While practicing one week of a technique, make sure you separate Nen Training from your Physical Training. Can you do that Challenge?' Honey began thinking deeply before getting an idea.

'How about this?!' Honey let out a good chunk of her aura and wrapped it around herself yet its not connected to her body. Biscuit looked at it with Gyo and gawked.

'Ohhh! Good technique, but how long you can maintain it, is the question.' Biscuit chuckled. 'Our one week of Ten begins now! If you fall down unconscious and dead tired, I will use Cookie-Chan to give you a thirty-minute massage technique that substitutes as eight hours of sleep. Cookie-Chan can also create Nen Lotions that relieves fatigue and restores vitality to anyone applied on.' and so, the Challenge Ten Training began. They only stop to eat and when Honey needed sleep. Second technique is Ren and third Zetsu. On the fourth week she had Honey train on Ten again. This time, she had Honey watch Martial Arts films that gives Video Lessons and she must imitate the 'teacher' on the screen while having the weights on.

'Alright, you've had good experience with the three basics. Now to teach you advanced techniques.' said Biscuit. 'But you got used to your current weights. Double em'. And you are to stop increasing your weights by the time September 1 arrives.' she said seriously.

'Huh? Why?'

'Strength is good, but as they say, too much of a good thing becomes bad.' Biscuit told her. 'I know of a woman who wanted strength more than anything. She trained herself physically hard combining Nen Training until she's a macho body-builder in appearance. She only noticed what she's done when her clothes no longer fit her. No man would date her, thinking she's a tranny. Marriage forever out of her reach.' she said with a sad smile. Women desiring to get stronger is OK until it crosses the line.' Honey pictured herself like that and meeped. She also wants to be a beautiful bride one day but not like that!

'...OK.' she whimpered.

'Good you understand. So no changing of weights after September 1st and stick to your current level by then if only to stay in shape!' Biscuit instructed. 'We'll begin with the advanced techniques you can surely do with ease but of course, practice makes perfect. The first of the Advanced Techniques is Shu. It is an advanced application of Ten.' she plucked off some of her hair strands from her fringes. 'Look closely Honey...this is normal hair. However, this is hair enhanced by Shu.' the limp hair became stiff and straight as lead, and then she flung it at the wall like darts. Honey gawked as the hair struck the all and soon fell limp again, slowly falling to the ground. 'You extend your aura into an object or imbue your aura into an object, turning an otherwise harmless item into an improvised weapon. Try it on your hair.' she instructed. Honey removed her hair band and let her hair down. She spread her aura to her hair and made them stiffen, becoming several spikes at once like a porcupine. 'Ohoho! Good good!'

'Next is Gyo which is an advanced application of Ren. Gyo concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. _Gyo_ is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden.' Biscuit raised up a finger. 'Use Gyo in your eyes and look at my finger.' Honey focused some aura into her eyes to see 10.

'Number 10!'

'Bingo! From now on, whenever I raise my pointing finger, use Gyo immediately and tell me what number you see.' Biscuit ordered. 'It's to train your alertness from now on.' Honey nodded.

'The third technique, In. The advanced form of Zetsu. You can make your aura invisible unless one uses Gyo on their eyes. Nen-Users apply In on their techniques to hide the fact that they applied Nen Curses on their enemies. For now since you don't have Hatsu yet, we'll practice that later so for now, that's knowledge.'

'Fourth technique, En. An application of Ten and Ren. Look at me with Gyo again.' Biscuit instructed as Honey did so, and she could see her teacher inside a red aura circle whereas her own aura was purple in color. 'This is En. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. Those who master _En_ are typically able to extend their _En_ to a circle of a 50m radius.'

'So those who get inside an En circle will allow the En user to read the movements of the enemy before they can execute as long as they're inside?' Honey piped up, earning her a nod.

'Yep. Do it.' Honey created an aura circle around her body and went full power to test herself. 'Oy oy, it doesn't have to be full power...'

'It's OK. I want to test myself.' For now, the space was her personal space, slowly expanding to two...four...eight...and ten meters before she gave out. 'Wah!'

'Eight meters it is.' Biscuit noted. 'Your En Range at full power. As you are now, using En is impractical if you have little aura.' she explained. 'Only true Nen Masters with large aura pools can happily use En, and partake in long battles. Next technique, another application of Ren, Ken. Ken is the state of maintaining Ren as long as you can. In fact in battle, the minimum required to maintain Ken is at least, thirty minutes.'

'Thirty minutes?!'

'Yep. And the longer you last, the better.' Biscuit explained. 'I'll have you train in Ken for two months till you drop, while watching Martial Arts Films and copying.' she instructed. 'Just don't hit anything or whatever you hit will get smashed.' this made Honey meep. 'This practice will increase your aura pools as each time you get drained, your body will adjust and expand its energy reserves.' she said, raising a finger...

'One!'

And so...

'Three months passed by.' said Biscuit. 'And you've done well for lasting forty minutes. We can now begin with Ryu. Look at me with Gyo.' Honey put Gyo on her eyes to see Biscuit effortlessly making her aura flow left to right to her head and down to her feet. 'Ryu is used in combat by a Nen User in battle. Using Gyo, you make aura flow and increase the aura of your attacking extremity and then release upon impact, magnifying strength of the attack depending on how much aura you put, leaving the rest of your body having equal amounts of aura. For example, I attack you with a fist that has sixty percent of my aura, with the rest of my body having forty and so on. However Ryu must be done instantaneously in 1-second intervals. More seasoned fighters could change their flow in 0.5 second intervals so 1-second makes you a B-Class Fighter by default while what makes you an A and S is if you can do it by 0.5 interval. Doing Ryu also increases your speed not just your strength. So for one month, I will train you in Ryu with real-time combat practice until you can do that 1-second reaction time. Of course, in your fight against me, you will use what you learned in those martial arts films.'

'Yes!'

'We'll begin.' the two got into a sparring battle using Ryu for a month. In Honey's case, her injury does not last long as she regenerates. And with Biscuit's Piano Massage, what were short months of training...were extended. 'Your final Basics lessons is Ko. It is an enhanced version of _Gyo_ in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. _Zetsu_ is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Nen-users as an offensive technique but it is a risky move — leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is generally not a good idea.'

'So I'm only to use Kou if I have a really good opportunity I cannot afford to miss and as a Trump Card sort of thing?' Honey piped up.

'Exactly!' Biscuit chimed as she raised a finger...

'22!'

'Good! Now then, we will now determine your Hatsu.' Biscuit told her. 'Four months passed by, we will spend your remaining three months to create your Hatsu Ability once we determine what type you are. There are six types of Hatsu or release. Enhancement, Transmutation, Materialization, Manipulation, Emission and Specialist. Upon doing the Water Divination, these are the results. For Enhancers, the water volume will increase because the aura of an Enhancers can use their aura to to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Enhancement is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. Examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor.'

'Transmutation changes the taste of the water and the taste depends on the person. An affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic the properties of something else or substance. I once know a guy who could mimic fire. A person who could mimic the properties of chemicals, elements, you name it. If impurities appeared in the water in your water, you are Materialization. It's pretty complicated. It is the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. Once a person has mastered the conjuration of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want. Conjuration is the only way in which Nen can create things that ordinary people can see and touch. Furthermore, objects or entities created by this technique have a subtle 'independence' to them. This means that they can continue existing even if they were at a considerable distance from the Conjurer, or even if the Conjurer themselves are not aware that they have yet to be de-materialized. However the use of In can hide an object materialized from aura from experienced users of Nen.'

'Conjured objects can have special abilities imbued into them. Conjuration abilities tend to be very specific, complex, and conditional. Conditions can be imbued into conjured objects to make them stronger. If the water's color changes, you're an Emission type. An affinity for Emission means that a user is capable of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it is separated from the source body, but strong Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long-periods of time and still be able to maintain it. A Manipulator moves the leaf on the glass. Abilities belonging to Manipulators allow the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way, the main advantage being able to 'manipulate' enemies. The degree of control is principally determined by a condition that usually puts the manipulator at risk. The bigger the risk, the greater the degree of control.'

'That's one type I don't want.' Honey grumbled with a scowl. 'Why on earth do I have to risk myself just for better effectiveness?'

'Right but that's up to your aura and beggars can't be choosers.' Biscuit said wryly. 'Finally, Specialization. It's the vaguest of all Hatsu Types and ANYTHING can happen in the water test. It is possible that the effect that occurs can give some insight into how they should direct their ability. Specialization is anything that doesn't belong into the other five categories. However, look at this chart.' said Biscuit as she held up a Hatsu Category Chart. 'In your own aura type, you have 100 percent potential since you're born with it to begin with. However, there are many ways to determine your potential starting with your initial type.'

'Enhancers are linked to Emitters and Transmuters. Your primary category is 100 percent while the nearby two categories you have 80 percent talent in. Then in further categories far from the link like Materialization and Manipulator, you only have 40 percent and in Specialization, 20 so it's best to scrap ambitious thinking and settle with your greatest strengths. Emitter is linked to Manipulation and Enhancement. Transmuter is linked to Materialization and Enhancement. Manipulator is linked to Emitter and Specialist. Materialization is linked to Transmuter and Specialist while Specialist is linked to Manipulator and Materialization. These are 100-80-80 combinations you must take into account when creating a Hatsu Ability. However, we will do this a little differently.'

'Differently?'

'You're a witch right? So you use Ren around the glass on both hands on only your aura at first. Then on your second try, mix magic with your nen.' Biscuit instructed as she went to the sink to fill up a glass of water and put a piece of paper on top. 'Now then, try.' and she put the glass in front of Honey. Honey put her hands around the glass using her aura alone. The result? Her Hatsu took the form of a feather.

'Eh?'

'Keep it up. This time increase the power.' Biscuit instructed. The feathers gradually turned into small wings in the glass. 'Wings?' she muttered. 'Stop your Hatsu and meditate, focusing on the wings and your Nen. We'll worry about your aura mixed with magic later.'

'OK...' For four days and almost four nights since she required sleep, she saw herself visualize in her mind, with small wings on her ankles. And she knew what to do at once. She materialized the wings on her ankles in the form of white, feathery wings.

'Heee...so it's on the feet then?' Biscuit marveled. 'What can it do?'

'Well, it increases my leg strength to superhuman proportions. The bigger the wings the greater power until it's the size of a plate where I can crush huge rocks with just a kick.' said Honey. 'I can also fly on the air with it as fast as I please. However, there's two conditions.' she said as she deactivated her ability. 'Regarding my ability with flight and speed, I need oxygen. I can't use my speed and flight in places with no air like vacuumed space and underwater. As for my strength, I can't be in a place with no gravity because I'm using Earth's Gravity to get my strength from.'

'Those conditions are reasonable and easy to do.' Biscuit mused. 'Now then, combine your aura with magic energy. We'll do the Water Test again so what do you name your ability?'

'Talaria's Blessing.' said Honey thoughtfully. 'Talaria is the name of the winged shoes the Greek God Hermes has. And I have wings on my feet!'

'Very well thought of and it suits your wings.' said Biscuit as she placed the water in front of Honey for her to do the Water Test again. However...something else happened. The water looked like it was drained out by an invisible force, being sucked upwards and a humanoid winged figure came out of her back. For now it was a formless humanoid but still...

'Biscuit, how do you train Exorcists?!'

'Huh?!'

After calming down...

'So you feel you're an Exorcist?' Biscuit asked her pupil who nodded.

'Yeah...it felt like this ability came to being after you blasted me with Nen and that thing came out. I knew by instinct.' Honey told her mentor. 'I can remove Nen Curses right?'

'Yes, but it's up to you how you do it.' said Biscuit. 'It's your ability so configuration and conditioning is up to you. Your ability was born the minute that 'thing' came out of you huh?'

'Pretty much...and the test results from the Goblins aren't here yet...' Honey sighed. 'Is that thing that bad that they're taking long?'

'Maybe because it's not everyday a spirit of a mangled head comes out of your scars...' Biscuit snorted wryly. 'But Honey, not all Nen can be Exorcised. Nen is powered up by our will and strength. So emotions play a factor. Nen powered with immense grudge, hate, anger, despair and sorrow remain. Sometimes, even the best Exorcists can only weaken the curse, but could not remove all of it. Heck, some curses even grow stronger when the one who cursed dies.'

'Oh...'

'That and you're a young, inexperienced Exorcist to boot. As you grow older and train harder to full mastery, you'll be a very valuable asset to your friends. Therefore your duty as Exorcist is that you cannot die. You are to die last for the sake of your friends. For now, I'll stick around to supervise your creation of your Exorcist Ability so you'd know your limitations and such. So for the next few days, focus on materializing your angel to solid being first.'

'OK.'

'I'll go out a bit to order take-out, and inform the association we have a new Exorcist in the making. Exorcists are rare. Like 1/100. It's said that only 10 people in the world are actually Exorcists while everyone else who claims to be one is among millions of liars. You become an Exorcist if and only if you have potential to be one. You can't make yourself an Exorcist. You have to have certain circumstances, qualifications and be born as one. It took the association a few decades to figure THAT out according to History.'

As the days gone by, Honey spent dedication and training on her Exorcist ability. She gave 'the humanoid' actual form. It took the form of a girl around mid teens(14-16 ish) resembling her mother with gravity defying copper red hair that floated each movement, and a body shape women would kill to have. But unlike her mother who has thin lips, this girl has shapely full lips. The girl has milky pale skin and a blue tube top dress with white material off-shoulder sleeves and waist-down with artistic golden embroidery. The skirt was knee-length with high slits that it practically covered only the front and back. Each thigh has a gold decorative band. On the lower arms were blue gloves and matching heeled boots. On the neck is a blue choker connected to a medallion accessory with the final accessory being on her head, an m-shaped headband tiara with wings on the sides of the head. For the finish, the girl has two pairs of white, feathery wings.

'Materialization done!' Honey sighed wearily. 'Creation by Materialization is so hard, especially on a thing this big!'

'You've done well since she definitely looks solid.' Biscuit remarked, impressed. 'She almost looks like a real girl on Cosplay. Have you thought about her abilities?'

'I'm still working on it.' said Honey. 'But for now, I need a new fighting style. My first ability focuses offense on my legs and kicks. Any Martial Arts styles you recommend?'

'I'd recommend Savate, Taekwondo, Capoeira, and then some aspects of Muay Thai regarding kicks. But also study basic kicks and advanced kicks and you'll easily find that on the Internet.' said Biscuit. 'And then use your arms to defend yourself. You have plenty of time left before September 1st. Work hard on your Exorcist Ability since there's no knowing when you'll be needed since all you need in Talaria's Blessing is a fighting style to complement it.'

'Yeah.'

'Oh yes, one last thing.' Biscuit chirped. 'You completedly passed your Hunter Exam.' this caused Honey's jaws to drop.

'Wha? But didn't I pass the test and get my license already?' Honey croaked with an owlish blink.

'Yes but that is one half of the exam. Learning Nen is the other half.' said Biscuit. 'Knowledge of Nen is never public as abuse potential of this power is so great that it's only taught to those who passed the rigorous Hunter Exams set by the Committee. However, outsiders learn Nen on their own through other means or discovered it on their own and self-trained. We can't keep track of these people. And knowing Nen is the minimum requirement of a Hunter before finding jobs because our jobs are frigging dangerous it can kill us. We compensate by being ahem, superhumans with limited magic so to speak because that's what our Nen abilities are: magic manifestation of our mind unique only to us. Nobody can replicate our abilities.' she explained. 'By now, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio learned Nen too from Veterans set to meet and teach them. But I hear that Leorio turned training down since he wants to graduate from Med School first so he's not getting a job yet until then.'

'That dummy...it's common knowledge that License Thieves are after us.' Honey scowled. 'I got attacked on my blimp ride to Britain!'

'Already?'

'Yes!' Biscuit sweatdropped. Well, the Hunter License can be sold for money enough to give you and six generations after you sheer luxury...

'Now then, my final lesson and order to you as your teacher.' Biscuit spoke in her commanding teacher voice. 'You are to go to Heaven's Arena and gain some fighting experience. Floors 1-199 requires only skill and strength and you get reward money. But 200 onwards requires Nen and no monetary rewards starting then. Fights there are more for pleasure and recognition. And you have the physical strength of six tons, so DO HOLD BACK and only do enough to win. You're there for experience, not one-hit kills!'


	10. Heaven's Arena

Heaven's Arena

After Biscuit left her, off to find a new job, Honey remained in Britain to get back to Gringotts to ask about the substance on the drapes she sent them, and her circumstance. It's been such a long time that she has two months and three weeks left before September 1st.

xxx

'Regarding the Results of the Training eh? I can't talk about it in public so I'll send it by mail.' said Biscuit, talking to someone on the phone. 'Yes, but we have a potential Exorcist. Yes...yes...but she's working on her primary ability though. Her Talaria's Blessing. Due to her situation, she has to know offensive stuff first, she says. I know I know. Well, it's always best for students to grow at their own pace. If we rush them, they won't be able to work out properly.'

xxx

Gringotts...

'Regarding the substance you sent us and regarding your circumstance that you sent us by letter, we have concluded that you are a Horcrux Curse recently Exorcised.' said Ragnok. 'We are still studying the substance you sent us, but I can tell you about the Curse.'

'What can it do sir? I don't recall getting cursed by anybody.' Honey pointed out.

'Ohhh someone did alright, since your infancy.' said Ragnok grimly as he rested his chin on entwined fingers. 'Voldemort did on the night he murdered your parents. Voldemort must have made so many Horcruxes that his soul got so unstable that by murdering your mother, a piece of his soul ripped off and latched onto you, making you a Horcrux. Creation of a Horcrux is considered the foulest act of Dark magic, as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature and morality in its creation. Horcruxes are objects considered to be so evil that even the texts published explicitly to cater to the practise of the most terrible kinds of magic will not speak of them. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.' he explained.

'Not even we Goblins have the spell nor do we want to do it anyway.' Ragnok snorted. 'Our souls are our tickets to there hereafter. We can't go there with a mangled soul. All we know is how it's made but never the spell. Only very few people in the world know the spell. Even books published that talks about Darkest Magic skirts around the topic because it's the most evil dark magic. To power up the spell, you must commit the most supreme act of evil...murder of an innocent person. You then use the spell to rip a piece of your soul and then encase a fractured portion of that soul in your chosen object.'

'But since you can tear your soul to shreds, you can piece it back right?' Honey asked him with a freaked-out expression. Dark Magic indeed and who's crazy enough to do that?

'Yes. By feeling remorse for what you've done and then re-absorbing your soul fragments.' said Ragnok. 'However, the pain is so intense due to the crime you committed against life itself. The more fragments, the more intense that it can kill you. And nobody can picture Voldemort feeling remorse anyday.' he explained. 'And then by destroying the Horcruxes also destroys the soul within. You got Exorcised by Nen thus the piece within you is destroyed as Ms. Krueger's power is stronger than Voldemort's that Nen Baptism was sufficient to destroy the Horcrux within you. Other methods are powerful Dark Magic Spells and Basilisk Venom.' he said with a small smile. 'Right now, we are scouring every vaults for items made into a Horcrux using the substance you sent us as an aiding tool for detection. We found only one. A Hogwarts Founder's Artifact, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestrange Family Vault. There may be more.'

'Yes...after my affairs in New York starting September 1st, I want to borrow that tool and I will scour Britain with it.' said Honey. 'I don't want the wizards to drag me back to clean up after him just because I'm the Girl-Who-Lived.' Honey said wryly. 'As I said I want to rebuild my life on my own terms. I refuse to be bossed around unless it's work-related. I've had enough of that growing up, thanks.' she grumbled.

'I expect. Well, you are now a member of the Wizengamot although not an active one, you'd be needing a Regent. But choose carefully on who you choose.' Ragnok advised her.

'As a Hunter, my job first and foremost is contributing to Society.' said Honey. 'Who among the Wizengamot shares the ideals of a growing society with no racial and blood prejudice?'

'I believe that would be Madam Bones.' said Ragnok. 'In the years she served as Head of DMLE, she fought hard in the war and is known to be fair and unbiased. That, and also frustrated.' he said with a chuckle. 'Because time and again, she pushed requests to Fudge for funds for the Auror and Hitwizard Training Programs given the abysmal results from Hogwarts regarding the Defense and Potions Subjects since the end of the First Wizarding Wars. However, Fudge turned her down saying it's a peaceful time, yet he splurges the funds to appease his supporters to stay in position. That's common knowledge yet unspoken of because his supporters are Purebloods. They do what they ask of him to do in exchange for money. To those with sharp eyes, he is clearly a Puppet Minister controlled by his greed of gold.'

'Heee? Really now? And while I understand Potions, what do you mean about Defense Subject? Taught by abysmal teachers too?'

'Well, they say there's a curse on the position.' said Ragnok. 'People who taught Defense for Hogwarts never last past one year. By the end of the year, they're always somewhat ending up in brutal accidents or humiliatingly bad luck.' he said, shaking his head. 'Curriculum is never consistent thus and teachers often prefer teaching what they're best in, instead of starting from basics. So students often self-study and that is what Madam Bones' Problem is.'

'So if I forge a partnership with her to become my Regent to my Potter Seat, she can represent me perfect well.' Honey smirked. 'Perfect. How much funding does she need?'

'Minimum of 5000 Galleons and max of 15000.'

'I'll make it 100 grand.' Honey smirked. 'That's more than ol' Fudge can afford. Shall we?'

'We shall.' they arranged a meeting in a specific time and date with Amelia Bones in the Leaky Cauldron. In a Private Suite.

'You say you are here to do business with me Ms. Potter?' Madam Bones asked Honey.

'Yes. This concerns my seat and my vote as a Wizengamot Member.' said Honey. 'Due to my job as a Hunter, I can't always be available unless I come back with ideas to improve our stagnating society. Most of the time I'll be traveling around the world. President Ragnok recommended you to me as our interests are pretty similar and you're no racial bigot, enabling you to make fair judgments. I can safely ask you to become my Regent to my Family Seat until I decide to stay in Britain for good someday. And I promise that you would be compensated for your troubles considering the pandemonium my decision will bring.'

'I can imagine already.' said Madam Bones wryly. 'As a Hunter, you hold greater power than your Potter Seat can give. Anyone would gladly do anything to have your support.'

'And you will soon have mine.' Honey took out a notepad and gave it to Amelia Bones. 'Physical Training Menu for Aurors and Hitwizards to undergo provided they've sworn magical oaths to be loyal to the community they protect against the Dark and its supporters. Of course, criminals count. That is the Physical Training Menu I endured for months in my apprenticeship since my graduation. Everything you need can be bought in any sports shops in the Muggle World. If they complain, tell this to them: a ten year old did this, why can't you adults?' she let out a wicked smirk. 'The other half will come if you agree.'

'I agree.' said Madam Bones as something glowed in Honey's pocket. 'What's that?'

'Your genuine consent activating a goblin device I have, signalling President Ragnok to drop 100.000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into the Bones Family Vault for that Training Program that Fudge keeps skirting around to satisfy his 'sponsors'.' Madam Bones' jaws dropped. 'If you know what I mean.' the middle-aged woman twitched.

'Ohhh I know what you mean alright,' she said tartly and tightly with pursed lips. 'For ten years this went on but with your support...no more.'

'The money I gave you is sufficient for six years of hard work. However, I only gave you the physical means. The magical means is up to you as due to my training, I have yet to get started on the books I bought for my self-study.' soon, the Daily Prophet let out a new Headlines regarding this partnership but nothing about the funding and training is mentioned...and the fact that Amelia Bones gained Regency of the Potter Seat was big news. The proof it was for real? A photo of the two witches together holding hands, solidifying partnership.

That, and Amelia called out a certain person upon visiting said person's house as a taskmaster. If there's anyone who's a training taskmaster, it's him.

xxx

On a blimp ride to the Heaven's Arena, Honey smiled at the job-well-done. Voldemort is still around. They really need to improve the Aurors and Hitwizards...it took her a week to arrive, and she wormed her way up quickly, that she caught notice of Gon and Killua's teacher, Wing. Well it's easy...she's the only kid who rose up quickly in the ranks and certainly gets attention by dressing up like a doll.

During her stay in the tower, she studied hard in the art of kicks and she performed well. Although by the 190s, she has an encounter with another kid her age, a girl dressed in a kimono. A showdown of 'two doll girls' as the commentator put it but something's off about this girl...

'You kinda remind me of someone I know.' Honey frowned. 'You exude the same presence and smell too.'

'Hn. We must be related by occupation.' said the girl. Her name was Kalluto.

'Hehe, I'll say!' and since this is the 190-something floor, this girl is NOT to be underestimated...they lunged at each other in a speedy all-out battle. But this strength? It was too strong! This girl is physically stronger than her and they're the same damn age! This can only mean one thing...this kid, is a frigging Zoldyck. No doubt about it.

'Hn. You're pretty strong.' Kalluto commented calmly. "Someone my age can actually keep up with me and to think as far as I know, only we were the strongest children in the world due to our occupation but..."

'I could say the same of you!' Honey snarked back. However, one edge she has on this girl. For training under Biscuit, she has better senses, alertness and reflexes than Kalluto somewhat and hardly gets hit. One time Kalluto manages, it's always enough to break bones and a few ribs. But due to her regeneration magic, the injury is no more after three seconds.

"How do I make her stay down? No matter what I do, she won't stay down and I could've sworn I crushed her internal organs and crushed her bones many times!" Kalluto thought in frustration as the fight continued. He tried stabbing his hands through her and that only made her angry because he apparently put a hole in a brand new dress...and her hole by stabbing quickly healed. He thought she's immortal...and a moment's distraction cost him. She punted him to the stands.

'YOU'LL PAY ME A NEW DRESS!'

xxx

In a hotel room far away...

'She made that poor girl fly to the stands just because she put a hole in her dress?' Zushi shuddered. 'Girls are scary! But Master, what's with her ability? Kalluto stabbed her with her arm through the stomach, damaging her internal organs yet she healed back to normal...' he choked out as he recalled the scene with disbelief.

'It must be her Reinforcement Ability. Such a thing is possible but to heal in just a few seconds is amazing in itself.' Wing croaked with owlish blinks of astonishment, impressed.

xxx

However, Honey's act has a repercussion.

Kalluto was not alone in Heaven's Arena. In fact he was chaperoned by his mother. '...that girl didn't have to hit me so hard because of a dress.' he grumbled as he dusted himself. In blurring speeds, Kikyo Zoldyck was by his side. 'Mother.'

'Kalluto, you must not lose.' said Kikyo sternly. 'You will simulate your fight with her. Once you see her weakness, challenge her to a match until you win. A member of the family must never have a loss to anyone.'

'Yes mother.' Kalluto winced at his bruised cheek. 'Do girls go crazy when you damage their dress?'

His answer was sheer killing intent that washed over him.

'Yes dear, especially if bought from an upshop boutique.' the intent stopped. '...now then, do your homework. No doubt she'll be promoted to the 200th floor. You can face her there. Once you win three times, we will leave for home. And I need to talk to papa.'

xxx

200th Floor...

'My own room!' Honey chimed gleefully as she jumped on the bed. 'This is sooo cool!' she laughed as she rolled left-and-right on her bed. 'I better take a shower and get reading.' she undressed, tossed her damaged dress into the trash and went into the bathroom in her underwear...the bloodstained underwear joined the damaged dress in the trash too when she tossed her panties into the bin. After freshening up, she continued studying her books and committed them to memory using her magic to firmly etch what she reads in her memory. This explains why witches and wizards can remember something from...ages ago and remember all the magic and potions they studied...she got the Magic Memory spell from Ragnok and uses it whenever she reads books. It's in a way cheating but she didn't go to school and nobody can call her out on it, so nyaaah. In the days she stayed in the tower, she went through the thin and easy-to-finish books first.

She read Etiquette and Customs, British and International Ministry Laws and Regulations, Easy Spells to Fool Muggles, One Minute Feasts-It's Magic, Practical Household Magic, and a two-inch thick book, The Healer's Helpmate. The longest she took was the last book that took her four days to finish due to her scheduled matches.

If she could cast magic, she could have spelled her dress into repairing and getting blood off but all she has so far, is textbook knowledge. She has YET to practice.

Some hours later, she got a phone call while over fifty pages in Who's Who in your Government. She reached for the Wireless Phone and held the receiver close to her ear. 'Yes?'

/Ms. Honey, you have a scheduled match with Ms. Kalluto tonight at 6:30 pm at Ring B. Please prepare accordingly. click!/

'I got challenged. Oh well, four more hours to kill!' she mused but this made her frown. For matches starting 200-onwards, one can use Nen. Does Kalluto even know how to use Nen? She'll have to find out it seems. Then again, for having sheer physical strength, she has to be ready.

6:30 pm, at the ring...

'You challenged me?' Honey asked Kalluto.

'Yes. I will make my loss into a win.' said Kalluto.

'That depends on what you got.'

'Honey VS Kalluto! Begin!' the referee announced. The kids jumped back before lunging forward into a rapid all-out fights and their movements were blurs. But it was clearly a series of rapid blows and everything. From afar, Kikyo watched...while having a camcorder on in zoom mode.

'Y'know, I'm starting to really see someone I know in you.' Honey commented wryly. 'The use of knife hands, those eyes and attacks that aim to kill and that crazy raw strength...are you his younger sister?' Kalluto's eyes widened and flipped backwards.

'Who are you talking about?' Kalluto asked her tersely.

'I know of two names of people you're related to. Killua and Illumi.' Kalluto's eyes narrowed warningly. 'Now that I mention it, the 'llu' syllable seems to be a sibling trademark because there's also a 'llu' in your name. So someone as creepy-scary as Illumi could _actually_ have a cute little sister, I'm shocked.'

'...you got one thing wrong Honey. I'm a boy.' said Kalluto flatly. Honey gawked and despite the momentary shock, she was alert as Kalluto attacked her and she managed to swat his attacking hand away.

'Eh?! No way! Then what's with the outfit?' weird conclusions came to mind that caused Kalluto to twitch.

'...to prevent bad luck, boys are raised as girls until they're ten according to mother's native country's customs.' Kalluto grumbled. 'You think I'm into this sort of thing?'

'...almost actually, until you explained!' came the retort that pissed the young Zoldyck. He was mistaken for a crossdresser with a weird hobby! Grrrr! This girl is sooo gonna get it! He flared his Nen and in alarm, so did Honey. 'So you know Nen too. I was holding back, thinking you don't have a clue what's waiting for you on 200 floors and above...'

'Of course I did research! What do you take me for?!'

'Didn't look that way to me!'

'You didn't look that way to me either!' the referee was sweatdropping. Good skills aside, this became a verbal catfight. Will the match be OK he wondered?

Still, Kalluto was defeated.

xxx

After the match, Honey was followed. 'Kalluto, come out.' she called out. 'You and your much-bigger companion.' "The other one is crazy strong." she thought warily. She would be careful.

'Not bad...' the woman's voice sounded like she came from a wealthy noble family. 'I was right in focusing on you and my son said you know my two other sons, hm?' Honey looked to see a tall slim woman dressed in a victorian gown with matching, feathered hat with bandages on her face and a...visor?

'Yes. From the Hunter Exams. Illumi made Killua drop out on your orders though.' Honey shrugged. 'So why did you see me? I doubt it's for familiarization.' she asked her.

'Yes, now that you mention it,' said Kikyo as she tapped her fan against the palm of her other hand. 'Do you know where Killua is? He's not in any city around the world last I checked and I want to know where that errant boy is!' she huffed. 'He left home with his friends again and I'm shocked that he really has friends...' she shook. 'Ohhh Killua! I hope he doesn't get bad influence by being nice all of a sudden...he was so cold and cool when he left home the first time!' Honey sweatdropped. Isn't being nice a good thing?

'Well, I don't know where Killua is either but we split up the minute we got to Parasta Airport.' said Honey. 'Leorio went to Medical College, Kurapika's finding work to become a Contract Hunter, Killua paired up with Gon and went to who-knows-where but all of us have one thing in common: we all promised to meet up in New York City on September One to check out what they call Auction of Dreams. It's an event we were all curious about since all wealthy folks are willing to bankrupt themselves for one or two items and we're wondering what's so fun about that and what they see in it.' Honey scoffed. 'Rich people are weird and crazy.'

'September One in New York, is it?'

'Yes. Since Kalluto knows Nen, you want Killua home to learn Nen no doubt before letting him out for real probably.' Honey scratched her head. 'But don't worry about him. He's with Gon and the Hunter Association sent Veterans after us 'graduates' to teach us Nen. Killua will also learn with Gon under the veteran sent to teach Gon since those two are together. All of us learned Nen by now so it's best to ask the association his training results.'

'I suppose I'll do just that then. And I want to know if the teacher is competent!' Kikyo huffed. 'Kalluto, let's go!'

'Yes mother.' and they went the other way.

'...that lady...she's what we'd call '_beloved smother_'. Poor brothers.' Honey giggled before teleporting to her room.

xxx

August 22...

Honey retired that morning and dropped out of the Arena to go to New York. It takes a week to get to New York from where she is. So she is...rushing. That and the others may arrive early. And she also wants to explore New York. It's her first time in America after all. Her blimp arrived on the airport same time as a certain person's blimp.

Upon landing, she saw Kurapika with a group of people, and a young girl in platform heels coming down to pet a rather big dog. 'Kurapika!' Kurapika and his companions turned to see who called him.

'Honey! You're here pretty early.' Kurapika greeted. "And we met by coincidence."

'I could say the same to you but then again, you got a job by the looks of things.' said Honey as she sat in midair, floating. '_Babysitting_.' Kurapika cringed.

'You can put it that way.' the moustached man grunted. 'But a job's a job and we get paid big since the missy's...special. That's all we can say before the head bodyguard blows a fuse for saying things. And he's looking at us. Better scram.' Kurapika and Honey glanced at a man in black giving them the evil eye.

'Right right. Kurapika, your phone number please.' said Honey as she took out her phone and gave it to Kurapika. Kurapika put his phone number on her phone as wings appeared on her feet.

'Is that your...?' Kurapika mused as he noted the wings that came out using Nen upon giving her back her phone.

'Yep, my ability, Talaria's Blessing.' said Honey with a grin. 'If you want speedy travels and getaways, I'm your girl. Well, I'm off for the city now! See ya!' and she vanished in high speeds, leaving behind a shockwave as she went.

'Talaria...the shoes that allowed the Greek God Hermes to travel by flight and speed as his duty is that of a messenger to the gods.' Senritsu commented. 'She's very skilled in her ability.'

'She must have had a good teacher if she could do that without making her muscles scream in pain while traveling at those speeds.' Kurapika remarked. 'If that had been us, we'd have muscle damage by now.'


	11. New York Troubles

New York Troubles

Honey went to New York for a little sight-seeing upon arrival. The way she was dressed however, brought her a lot of trouble.

Snatchers wanting to snatch her purse? Check. Pickpockets? Check. Kidnappers? Check-that's after breaking a few bones. Still more kidnappers claiming she's their daughter? Epic Fail as they don't look alike at all. The nice men wanting to treat her to candy if she goes with them? They were pedoes. She was so annoyed to the point that she sent her next snatcher literally flying with a punch, flying twenty feet high and bystanders went O.o Well, she's no ordinary pretty rich doll after that.

She freely wandered around the upskirt areas of the city where the rich normally go to. Well, she IS rich...she then rents a hotel room and spends the rest of her day looking for her friends. She knows where Kurapika is but nothing about Gon, Killua and Leorio who were on the other side of the city, at the much-poorer areas. Giving up, she returned home to her hotel, wondering what she should do as a Hunter. Looking at the website, she looked at career options for Hunters.

She looked hard. And the easiest to do are a few things...Blacklist, Contract, and Jackpot. They were all commitments either way. The easiest would be Blacklist. It was similar to her father's job. Only, it's dangerous humans she's catching, not wizards. And humans, are more dangerous than Wizards than they're led to believe. Better in combat, firearms, military, government, the works but the reasons wizards belittle humans is because they prey after weak humans, and ignore the obviously strong ones. The guys out of their league.

Talk about morons. But wise morons nonetheless. Oxymoron much?

Well, to the Bounty Station it is or wherever hell Bounty Areas are. Black Lists start from there, no? She took a look at the Hunter Website in her room, all the while being alert. After all, there's a way to track Hunters used by Hackers. Just by following the IP Address, they can track down the very computer that logged into the Hunter Website. Well, nobody will live long after messing with her anyway. But at any rate, she'll continue training her Nen until she's twenty. Right now, she's weak in her opinion. Too weak compared to adults. There's no telling when she'll meet strong people anytime. Bisky told her rule number one: always watch out for the weird or quiet ones. 9/10 most of the time, they're really strong guys. The guys who bark a lot are the weak ones.

Night fell and she knew the auction would start soon. She went out to get news about the auction. However, that 7:35...

She got a phone call. 'Yes?'

/Honey, go to Goldo Desert and follow the Mafia Cars./ said Kurapika urgently. /But no matter what, do NOT engage! We'll be needing your ability soon./

'Got it.' Honey hid her license in her underwear, by her womb area. After feeling the card pressed against her womb with her panties, she left using her room window and flew out, heading for said destination.

She was soon there, and seen a bunch of Mafia cars heading there. She turned herself invisible and waited for a car containing Kurapika in it in hiding. It took some time though.

'You're late.' she scolded, while glancing at the clearing where an explosion occurred. 'The party started and the morons greatly underestimated your quarry. They're dropping in pieces over there.' they took out binoculars at this rate and looked. 'Ho~ra? Strong aren't they? And you want to catch them? You'll die you know?'

'...she's right...we're gonna die if we faced that monster!' Squala shuddered.

'As much as we hate it, orders are orders.' said Daltzollene in sheer discomfort. 'The mafia will want a word about survivors and that means US if we **do** run away. And by running away without gaining anything, we will stain the reputation of the Nostrade Family which in turn will affect the Ritz Family. You can guess what they'll do to us, Hunters or not due to our Contracts.' meanwhile, Senritsu was looking for something.

'I-I hear another heartbeat...it's coming!' she cried as soon, something was burrowing in their midst and they backed away from it. And a long, pink head poked out of the soil. It slowly rose up to reveal a skinny yet muscular humanoid with a bloated stomach, wearing only a brief. Honey freaked out and her ability activated, ready to fight but Kurapika restrained her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm Mimizu from the Inju.' said Mimizu. 'Which organization do you belong to?' he asked in a rather slow, droning voice.

'We're the bodyguards employed by Nostrade from the Ritz Family.' Daltzollene answered nervously. He had heard of the Inju who can only be moved by the Ten Godfathers, seeing one up close is just like seeing a celebrity in person.

'I see...I can sense you can use Nen but for now, please renounce...'

'He ain't no ordinary thief.' a gruff voice from a man with a dog snout spoke. This was Yamainu.

'Killing is as easy as breathing for him. Hm.' said a small round man in a track suit. This is Yamarashi.

'Leave him to us. Let the Inju do the work.' said a seemingly normal man with a round belly. This one is Hiru.

'Their Zetsu is really good...I didn't feel them come until they released their aura...they made it seem like they popped out like mushrooms.' Honey muttered.

'Let's see what will happen now, now that they're here.' said Daltzollene as they watched.

'Hey Kurapika, why'd you call me here for?' Honey asked her blonde friend.

'I have a need of your ability considering what I have in mind after the Inju have their time with him. But for now we'll watch.'

'What are you planning, Kurapika?' Daltzollene asked the blonde who was watching the fight with cold eyes.

'If they are who I think they are...I need to catch at least one of them and make a quick getaway. Either way, the mafia will benefit from information by interrogation. Honey can fly the three of us in a misleading direction while going back to base. This way, the attention is on us while everyone else can safely leave by car. Honey's ability Talaria can travel at record speeds. However, such speeds will bring harm to her passengers. Honey, what can counter the effects of high speed travel using Talaria?'

'Reinforcement by coating your entire body, bones, nerves, muscles, organs, skin and hair using your aura.' Honey told him. 'This way, you won't be torn apart by the strong wind pressure.' she explained. 'I hope your control is precise...or this kidnap plan will be meaningless if the kidnapper and hostage are torn apart.'

'That means I have to allow my quarry to use Nen at least.' Kurapika grumbled. 'It will have to do then.'

The battle continued. They took note that while bullets and even an anti-tank bazooka did not harm Uvogin, teeth and hair from the Inju could! The battle also revealed that the giant, and so are his companions, are members of the Genei Ryodan which greatly spiked Kurapika's anger and animosity-which Senritsu noted. And one of them has poison, a fact that Kurapika's party deemed convenient on their part which means they can safely kidnap him. The fight ended with a rather loud roar...sound wave killed Yamarashi whose hairs were all over Uvo's fist.

'Honey, it's time.' Kurapika told Honey. 'It's our chance.'

'OK~! Mission Kidnap, here we come!' Honey chirped cheerfully when they heard a song being played by flute. 'Eh?'

'Field of Spring. The best melody to relax.' Senritsu smiled. 'Kurapika, your mind and heart are in chaos. If your mind and heart are in such a state, you won't be able to plan properly.' Kurapika blinked before smiling. She knew of Kurapika's animosity relating to the Scarlet Eyes and he suspects that these

'Thanks, Senritsu. But I'm really confident I can bring that guy down with her help.' said Kurapika as the two teens went on ahead. 'Get your car ready and run for it so they'll focus on us.'

'You better know what you're doing or you'll be in pieces like those guys.' Daltzollene warned him, worried for his colleague AND the kid he insists on working with. Why a kid and not them? He soon found out why. He watched Kurapika capture the giant with his chains, and the child he was with soon sported wings on her feet and flew away at record speeds in the opposite direction.

xxx

'That was too fast.' Machi swore as her needle feel off Uvo when his kidnappers flew away at high speeds. 'My needle got dislodged from wind pressure and speed.'

'We'll know where he is soon.' said Shalnark cheerfully. 'We'll just have to go to the Mafia's Information Network. These guys are greedy when it comes to rewards after all.'

xxx

'WHOAAAAA!' Uvo screamed as paralyzed from poison he may be, but this speed is ridiculous! If not for years of mastering Ten, his skin would be chapped raw by now! 'What the hell is this?! Why're we breaking the sound barrier?!'

'Shut up and take it like a man!' Honey snarked. 'So blondie, what do you wanna do with him?'

'The boss wants information and we'll milk it out of him, that's all...missy.' Kurapika smirked. It won't do for this guy to know their names after all. Soon, in Hotel Beichitaku, Kurapika directed him to the basement's interrogation rooms. Apparently, Hotel Beichitaku is a hotel often rented by Mafia so there was this.

'Glad to see you made it back safely.' said Daltzollene, relieved. 'The boss has been informed that we captured one of them at least, and photographic pictures...and whose camera is this?' he took out a small digital camera.

'Oh, that's mine.' said Honey. 'I had a good long look at their faces while the cannon fodder became pig food in that clearing and I tossed my camera in your car. 15 million for kidnap assistance and 20 million for those photos.' Daltzollene twitched before paying up front. He can always charge the boss for his money. 'Call me anytime if you need me again blondie! I'm having fun tonight!' she chimed as she got her pay.

'Aa.' Honey vanished before their eyes.

xxx

Honey greatly enjoyed her pay by spending her time at the amusement park. She banked the rest of her money and only took out one million to splurge. For a night, she enjoyed being a child, having fun and games. In the meantime, the photos she took circulated all over the internet and now, reward bounties are put out by the Mafia...2 billion each per head as she soon found out the next day. 'What idiots...whoever went after them will just die.' Honey sighed. '2 billion is too cheap a price for your life.' she wandered around the poorer sections of New York that day and by afternoon, she found Gon, Killua and Leorio talking in the streets.

'Yo.' she greeted.

'Honey!' Gon chirped cheerfully. Honey smiled and waved at them. Soon, in a cafe...

'So you went to that Underground Ring and got these posters for 2 billion...you better give up searching in legal streets you know.' Honey chuckled. 'You seriously think the Genei Ryodan will wander in public freely and in broad daylight and when the city's awake? No. And even then...they're crazy strong. The entire Inju died in their hands, as well as killing 150 Mafia men in Goldo Desert last night.' this information surprised them.

'How'd you know that and what's the Inju?' Killua asked her as they gaped at the information learned.

'The Inju are the personal special fighting force of the Ten Godfathers in the Mafia Community. These guys can only be mobilized by them if the situation is dire. Genei Ryodan-level dire but even then, they're all dead since last night. One of them killed three alone. How I know it is because I was there and I saw everything. Kurapika hired me for a job and it's because of me the Mafia has those photos. I had them keep quiet about the identity of the provider because I don't want these guys after me. They're all monsters.'

'What job did Kurapika hire you for?' Leorio asked her with a sweat bead trickling down his face. Honey's expression changed into that of a dark smile.

'Getaway kidnap job.' three jaws dropped. 'During the fight with the Inju, the guy we caught was poisoned into paralysis by the Inju and even infected by parasitic leeches, so he couldn't move. Kurapika nabbed him and using my Nen ability, we escaped. I got paid 15 million for my ability and 20 million for those photos. I dunno what they did with him after interrogation. I'm not a Mafia member so I'm not allowed to know.'

'Then can we contact Kurapika now?' Gon asked her hopefully.

'Nope.' Honey popped out the 'p' in emphasis. 'He's pissed. Pissed that they're nearby and one of them in his group's custody. So far, they can only ask about the stolen treasures up for bid...and Kurapika can't ask what he really wanted to ask.' they ALL knew what he really wanted to know. 'He's in a bad mood so contacting him right now is a bad idea.' she advised. 'Let him stew it out.'

'Oh...' Gon deflated.

'Then rate their strength.' Killua asked her. 'Using the guy you guys caught.'

'10/10. If you guys tried your luck, you'd be dead in a blink. We had to take advantage of our guy's predicament. To be honest, we don't know how we'd fare had he been in full power and in good health.' silence... 'We were lucky. Very lucky.'

'I see. So the 2 billion reward...' Leorio took out the poster.

'That's the price gauging how dangerous they are and how risky it is to nab them yet the Mafia still wants their heads.' Honey quipped. 'In my opinion, 2 billion is too cheap. Our life costs more than that, surely. You can get money anytime but you can't exactly get your life back anytime.' she deadpanned. 'So why are you guys after money?'

'Well, we wanted to buy Greed Island but the minimum bid is 8.9 billion...' Gon deflated. 'It's a game linked to my father. If we play and get that game, we'd know where he is.' Honey shook her head in bemusement.

'There's a way to get Greed Island without spending such a horrifying amount of money and risking your asses trying to nab the Ryodan for it!' she chuckled. 'The Dream Auction lasts ten days. On every tenth day, the game Greed Island is up for grabs. And according to the info, this one guy spends great amounts of money to get a game and he already has more than 50 sets of GI already. That, and he hires powerful Nen Users to play and clear the game, and bring back the treasures he specified from the game with a 50 billion Jenny reward for it. He hires players every year after he buys a GI Copy because the guys he hired the previous year dies in droves.'

'Ahhh! That information isn't in the Hunter Website!' Killua and Gon moaned.

'Of course it wouldn't! This information is strictly guarded because no weaklings allowed!' Honey deadpanned. 'If it was public info on the Hunter Website, vultures will gather in droves, wanting that hefty reward. 9/10 are weaklings and the remaining 1 percent the strong guys. These guys' nen and their strength is tested every year by Tsezguerra, a Single Star Jackpot Hunter in Contract with Battera. Only the strong guys can come and play, everyone else rejected. So after today, you guys have eight days to get stronger.' Honey chirped. 'Sooo...you guys have a Nen Ability already?'

'Yeah, we know Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Gyo and Hatsu.' said Gon. 'I'm Kyouka and Killua's Henka. Leorio's Houshutsu though.'

'And what is your ability? You just stated four Nen basics.'

Silence...

Honey hit her forehead on the table. "These guys are no good."

xxx

Hotel room...Honey's room

'This, is what I mean by Nen Ability.' said Honey as she materialized Talaria's Blessing. 'I am a Gugenka Type and my ability is Talaria's Blessing, inspired from the winged sandals of the Greek God Hermes. I can fly at high speeds depending on how big the wings are at my feet. The more power, the more the wings grow. At my max, I can break the sound barrier with no harm on my part, except for my poor passengers. Flying aside, my legs also gain superhuman strength multiplying by current levels by double every time the wings grow, so my Nen Master taught me martial arts that utilize the legs and feet. However, my ability requires oxygen. I can't use my power in places with no air like bank and treasure vaults, outer space and underwater. This is what I mean by Nen Ability, an ability you're most suited to have after training your Nen. My Master says that our ability manifests based on our desires, personality and what we're best at. In the end, it's based on Natural Talent.'

'Heee...our teacher didn't teach us that though.' Gon pouted.

'That jerk...so there's more to Nen than the basics!' Killua grumbled. 'And after today, we only have eight days left!'

'What should we do, Honey?!' Gon whined. 'Can we make it in eight days?'

'That depends on you.' Honey told them. 'You can only be considered a 'Professional Hunter' if you have a Nen Ability. Knowing the Basics isn't good enough.' she said. 'So I'll be training you guys in your Hatsu. However, only you can create your Nen Ability. No teacher in the world can teach you that because only we learners can forge our own weapons. Sooo here's what we'll do. We'll increase your aura reserves through training, and then Hatsu training while meditating. We'll use these eight and some hours left. And considering the time we have left, I'm only allowing you power naps...and I'll be VERY strict with you.'


	12. KidnapperxFortunexPotential

KidnapperxFortunexPotential

That late afternoon, she made true her promise.

She demonstrated the Nen Basics her friends didn't know about just for knowledge and knowing how to do it, and then forced them into Ken state and Hatsu Training...for the sake of increasing their aura reserves and finding out their Ability...and she was a dang taskmaster to them like her master had been for her. The next day at night however...

She got hired again.

'Hello? Ah, Kurapika's colleague?' Honey mused as they were having dinner that night. 'How's Kurapika? Ehhh?! He killed our piggy?!' Gon, Killua and Leorio paused at that. 'Oh, he's down in the dumps...anyone who experienced first kills will naturally be in the dumps.' Honey sighed, recalling her own first kill. 'So you're hiring me to get back your wayward miss because Kurapika's in a meeting of assassins?' this topic perked up Killua due to that word. 'OK, I can easily guess where she's heading. Cemetery Building. Charge your boss 50 million for this, since I know very well how much he relies on her.' she chuckled. 'Tell Kurapika that OK? Kidnap the missy coming right up!' she chirped cheerfully.

'Jeez, you can easily say that you're kidnapping people...' Leorio sweatdropped.

'Meh, in the world of Mafia, what's illegal is legal.' Honey smirked. 'So to the mafias, I'm just doing my job and no police will call me out on it! Hee! Continue your training!' and she went to her closet to pick out her most conservative outfit(see my profile pic), black tights and matching boots.. 'I'm off for work now~!'

xxx

Cemetery Building...she drew on her magic to search for Kurapika's wayward ward. She found the girl in a car with some guy. She used magic to teleport the girl to her arms. 'Wha?!' Neon yelped as next thing she knew, she blacked out. The car they were in stopped and as much as Honey wanted info on who she was with, she can't afford that luxury. She ran off before being seen.

xxx

'So you got back my daughter?' Right Nostrade who was with Kurapika answered his phone and put it on loud speaker.

/Yes. However, I'm charging 50 million for this. The guy she was with is very dangerous. They were in a car with an authorized official pass and you don't easily get those, so this person must've stolen it. I'd rather run than let him see my face and know who he is at the same time. I'm guessing this guy offered her a ticket to the auction in exchange for something she promised him...whatever it is. But we'll never know that. Going back to Beichitaku will be risky so Kurapika, tell your colleagues to find me in Lachesse Hotel, room 505. My pay better be there cuz' I nearly met my maker tonight!/

'How strong?'

/...stronger than him. Had I been a second late in getaway, he would've seen my face and then New York isn't safe for me./

xxx

Lachesse Hotel room 505...

'This girl is Kurapika's boss? She's cute!' Leorio grinned as Honey put Neon Nostrade on the couch with a pillow and blanket.

'Actually, this girl is protected by a legion of bodyguards, Kurapika included.' Honey quipped. 'His real boss is her father. She has so much bodyguards due to her rare fortune-telling ability.' she explained. 'This girl is a Nen Genius who could predict the future in the form of poetry. Due to her power, her father was able to rise in power and status in the Mafia Community despite being a subordinate of the Ritz Family. I'm assuming her father charges millions depending on how severe her prediction is. She's so accurate that the Ten Godfathers ask her for her advice. However, there's a nutty symbiotic relationship between father and daughter.'

'Father gives her what she wants in exchange for her power. In short, this girl is very spoiled.' Honey continued in a deadpan voice. 'And very sheltered by her overprotective father. Without her power, he'll be some low-ranking subordinate family to this day. However, due to her predictions, she's not allowed to go to the Auction which is why they're ordered to keep her away. Those who go to the Auction this year dies. So the father sends in the bodyguard brigade to bid for the items she wants in her place to keep her happy.'

'But she wants to bid herself, hence she willingly went with a stranger who could get her in.' said Killua rather exhaustingly and scratched his head. 'Yare yare.'

'You guys back to training now.' said Honey. 'Pretty soon her bodyguards will be here so just keep on training even if they're here. You got a short time left before September 10!'

An hour later, there's some pounding on her door.

'Honey, it's us!' Senritsu called out. With a wave of her hand, the door opened and the bodyguards went in. 'The miss?'

'She's OK.' said Honey. 'Honestly...how on earth did she get away from you guys?'

'We were shopping and next thing we know she's gone.' Basho grumbled. 'I swear, once I've earned enough money, I'm looking for a better job than babysitting! Shopping with her and chasing her makes me feel old!' the others sweatdropped.

'At any rate, stay here for now. Right now, Hotel Beichitaku is dangerous.' Honey explained. 'So far, this girl met up with a young man, and offered her a ride to the auction. Nothing happened, and her ability intact, don't worry.'

'Ability...intact?' Squala croaked.

'Condition 1: He must witness a Nen ability in action. 2: Ask about the abiity and must be answered. 3: target must touch his ability book and 4: all three must be done in an hour and bam. Your ability is stolen.' a lot of people paled. 'Had Neon reached Cemetery Building, her trusting nature would've cost her, her ability.'

'And how did you know that?' Squala choked out.

'I found out from that giant using Psychometry.' Honey told him. 'I also know who the members are and what their abilities are but chasing them is pointless. We'll just die so keep it to yourselves. Only strong nen fighters can fight and kill them because each of them mastered their Nen to 100% Efficiency. They are the Genei Ryodan, A-Class Criminals and Thieves.'

'...good thing we hired you then.' said Basho in relief. 'Senritsu, her pay.' he told the balding stunted woman who gave Honey a suitcase of money. 'Well for now...we wait this out.'

xxx

Next day...the boss and Kurapika went to the hotel room. In disguise wherein they took wigs off.

'Kurapika!' Gon cheerfully called out.

'Hey.' Kurapika greeted his friends.

'Tough night eh? You clearly pulled an all-nighter with them on the loose!' Leorio grinned.

'The Ryodan are all dead.' Kurapika sighed. 'The Mafia hired skilled professionals...Zoldycks included.' Killua inwardly blanched when Kurapika subtly glanced at him. 'We're here to take the miss home.'

'Hey, why don't you stay with us for a while?' Killua suggested.

'I can't: I'm the head of bodyguards, I can't just come and go.' said Kurapika. 'I'll see you guys another time when I'm free.' and he put down a rather huge bag.

'Jeeeeez!'

'Senritsu, Basho, Squala, Linsen, get dressed in your costumes. We can't leave as we are until we get to Lingon Airport.' Right instructed as the guards moved to take the bag to get disguised.

'Honey, can I trouble you to dress up the miss?' Kurapika asked Honey as he gave her a bag. 'Someone posted a photo of her in the Hunter Website, as well as our faces. But not yet mine's and Senritsu's which is why she's targeted by whoever took her to the auction.'

'Don't let her out of your sight again.' Honey warned him. 'The guy she's with last night can steal Nen Abilities.' Kurapika and Right paled. 'Had she reached Cemetery Building, she would've made a fortune for him, asked about her ability and bye-bye fortune-telling power.'

'I'm definitely not letting her leave the house from today onwards!' the father burst out in panic and anger. His daughter nearly lost them their asset!

xxx

When the Nostrade Family left...

'Kurapika sure has it hard.' Killua scratched his head. 'Babysitting a kid.'

'Well, he'll do practically anything for his goals. He's that type.' said Leorio. 'But Honey...you gonna tell him what you know?'

'For now, I can't trust Kurapika with this information.' Honey sighed. 'He'll rush in there for all I know. And last I checked, we only started Nen Training for a few months while those killers have years of training and reached their 100%. We're waaay behind. Sure he killed that giant but only because Kyouka-types are vulnerable against Gugenka and Sousa-types. The guy we caught is a Kyouka-type. Gon, you're a Kyouka so note this well!' Gon nodded vigorously.

Honey told them what she gained from Uvogin through Psychometry using her magic. The abilities of the Genei Ryodan and how strong they were, as well as style of fighting...but she did not know of the abilities of others. Only about Uvo, the leader Chrollo, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Shizuku, Phinx and Machi. She never told them the location as temptations arise. Why Uvo doesn't know about the abilities of others is because that the Ryodan has a hidden face. For them, letting information out about them is the same as Death. At most, they only know about only one or two things about each other. The only reason Uvo knows about the mentioned people is because he mostly worked with them since his ability is compatible with theirs so teamwork is strong. The other members, unknown.

So they should focus on training until they reach 100% and refined and concentrated their aura to the point that their Ten alone is as strong or stronger than Uvo's. They should also learn more fighting and experience in fighting, and perfect their Nen Ability. With Gon being a Kyouka-Type, Gon was advised to perfect all his basics to 100% and learn as many fighting styles as he could, and have muscle training so his raw strength will be amplified by his nen. So Honey dumped her training equipment on him until he's capable of having the physical strength of 4 tons.

Killua has his Zoldyck training to fall back on, as well as his chosen Hatsu...Electricity and Plasma Energy(a.k.a lightning). Leorio preferred to strengthen his basics and his own body first before coming up with his own ability. And all three has to train on increasing their aura pool until they could use Ken for two hours. Boy, is her standard harsh...however, the hours will increase by year multiplied by two. By the time they're twenty(in Leorio's case 25 or so), she hopes that they mastered their basics and Nen Abilities. And while keeping Kurapika out of the loop on purpose, all of them had the same advice: NEVER tell each other their abilities to have the advantage of the unknown over their enemies if one of them ever got caught. To this extent, Honey erased their memories regarding their knowledge of Talaria. Only Kurapika was allowed to know as he would be hiring Honey if she's near him. She had also sent Kurapika a training menu by text...and the reason why they're training so hard, preparation for Battera's event.

However, Leorio has no plans on joining, as he would keep up his training and start College. But he promised that the next time he shows up, he's plenty strong.

September 4...

Kurapika came to them.

'Huh? Whatever happened to being 'unable to leave'?' Leorio asked Kurapika who came to visit in Lachesse Hotel.

'I was allowed to by the boss, AFTER I devised about 50 alibi-proof excuses and methods so the miss can't leave the house. I had to suggest in-built entertainment in the house, teaching the miss online-shopping in E-Bay, and bought her many video games, board games and card games to keep her busy.' the boys and one girl sweatdropped. 'However...' he took out his phone and showed them a mesage:

.-.

The bodies are fake.

._.

'!'

'From whom did you get that?' Honey asked him tersely.

'Hisoka. He's a member of the Ryodan who's only in there just so he can fight the boss.' said Kurapika. 'He's my inside man. And the community cancelled the rewards on the remaining members.'

'Ehhh?! But why?!' Killua sputtered out.

'They came from Ryuuseigai.' Honey answered him. 'A place where people who don't exist thrive.' she explained. 'Many things are abandoned there. From garbage up to newborn babies even. The residents salvage these 'garbage' and make use of them. Residents who grew up there are very tight-knit knowing the pain of abandonment and having only each other to turn to. And because they don't exist, the Mafia hire from there to do their dirty work. Afterall, how can you catch someone who doesn't exist?' she pointed out. 'In society's records of course. You are living anonymous and for the Ryodan to possibly hail from that city is possible. Up till now, the city and the mafia are sometimes working together, but the Ryodan tilted that balance because they're a dangerous tight-knit bunch who attacked the community.'

'Exactly.' said Kurapika.

'So now what?' Honey asked him. 'The bodies are fake, sooo...only one guy really dead in the end.' she said, scratching her head.

'To be honest, I don't know either.' Kurapika sighed.

'For now, until Hisoka contacts us again, you two should talk about it.' Honey suggested. 'Because...' before she could say more, they froze.

They all felt a strong, yet subtle aura approaching them. AND entered their room by effortlessly breaking the doorknob! The visitors in question? Killua's Family.

'Holy cow! The whole family!' Leorio exclaimed with wide eyes as there were Zeno, Silva, Illumi, Kikyo and Kalluto...and an old man who was even shorter than Kalluto. 'Killua, did you do anything to warrant the whole brigade?!' he yelped in alarm as Honey was quick to take out tall glasses of iced tea, slices of cake and a fork and with her speed, quickly put everything on the table. The family raised eyebrows at this.

'Hell no!' Killua yelled.

'Ah...we met last night, didn't we, Nostrad's boy?' Zeno acknowledged Kurapika who nodded. 'Never thought you're acquainted with my grandson.'

'And I thought you went home after a job done.' said Kurapika wryly.

'You mean you worked with them yesterday?' Honey croaked with a wide-eyed blink as the blonde nodded.

'So why is everyone here?' Killua asked with a twitch.

'To see your progress is all.' said Illumi. 'We heard you learned Nen already.'

'We have a little problem with that which is why I took over.' Honey twitched as she told the Zoldycks to _what extent_ were the two boys taught by their Nen teacher which is only the four basics which pissed off the adults, judging by their murderous stare-which is why after finding out that they know only that since leaving the Celestial Tower, she took over their training and trained them like how her Master trained her. But they're just getting started in fixing their 'incomplete education'. Even Kurapika was surprised because he had complete education as he told them what he knew...and that was complete education!

So why were Gon and Killua made to know only four basics?

'Maybe it's a question of trust because Hunter aside and good fighters, he still views them as kids, thus he couldn't completely trust them with full education?' Leorio mused with a frown. 'Think about it. Most kids often dream of having 'cool superpowers' like their idols on TV and learning Nen is like a dream come true. And considering Nen is a dangerous power, he probably thinks they too, may wind up that way?'

'Hey! Even I have common sense! There's no way I'll openly use Nen in public because I could seriously hurt someone with it!' Gon choked out, clearly offended. 'So Wing didn't trust us at all when he taught us Nen?' he moaned in dismay.

'Most likely. Even Zushi was still starting out and he started the hard way, and is still learning Ren when we came.' Killua frowned. 'Honey, how come you got a good teacher?'

'Because in my tribe there's a rule agreed upon by the Ministry and the Hunter Association...in my community, 17 is legal adult age. However, if a member became a Hunter regardless of 17-below, that individual is considered 'legal adult by law', especially me who came from a Noble House and has a seat in the Government. My master knows that. However, the society you two belong to work differently so Hunter aside, he still sees you as kids he shouldn't give a gun to.' Honey explained. 'We survived the Hunter Exams so that should have been proof that we're capable. But for some reason, the both of you are doubted because of your age.'

'Excuse us for being kids!' Killua harrumphed. 'I guess we just had bad luck in finding a coddler teacher or something.'

'And that's why I'm picking up the slack.' Honey deadpanned. 'But nonetheless, you have your Nen Ability right now Killua? It should at least pacify your family before they hunt your teacher down and wring his neck or something for stunting your education...to be honest, I thought your Nen Training was complete too...until a couple days ago.' she giggled. 'Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, turn around.' they all did.

'Huh? Why're you turning around for?' Kalluto asked Honey with a frown.

'We all made an agreement to never know each other's Nen Ability even if we're friends, unless a dire situation came.' said Killua. 'Due to ahem, interests, we decided this is for the best so in the event we got caught and interrogated for information, we can't exactly give up what we don't know, eh? Giving away information about ourselves regarding our fighting ability is the same as _letting someone kill us_. So you four, plug your ears and close your eyes tight. Don't move until I tap your backs.' Gon, Kurapika, Honey and Leorio plugged their ears and Killua demonstrated his ability.

Henka Hatsu Lightning. And a very well-made lightning at that because the whole hotel shorted when a spark got into the circuits and it went blackout. After that, the emergency generators turned everything on again as if nothing happened.

'That's a pretty good technique, Kil.' Illumi mused approvingly. 'But why this?'

'Oh, I know it veeeery well.' Killua smirked. 'It's where I'm naturally best at.' he said as he tapped his friends' backs.

'OK now, Killua?' Gon asked Killua.

'OK. So why are you all here besides inquiring about my training?' Killua asked his family.

'You do know that we are searching for potential brides to come into the Zoldyck Family through engagement, for the sake of continuing our legacy, correct?' Kikyo asked her son who nodded.

'So you found a fiancee for Illumi?' Killua croaked. However, Illumi shook his head.

'Not me...you.'

'EHHHH?!'


	13. Say Whut?

Say Whut...?

'OK. So why are you all here besides inquiring about my training?' Killua asked his family.

'You do know that we are searching for potential brides to come into the Zoldyck Family through engagement, for the sake of continuing our legacy, correct?' Kikyo asked her son who nodded.

'So you found a fiancee for Illumi?' Killua croaked. However, Illumi shook his head.

'Not me...you.'

'EHHHH?!'

xxx

Gon, Kurapika, Honey and Leorio stared at Killua with wide-eyed expressions.

'...wow...you're getting married Killua?' Gon crowed in astonishment, earning him a whack from Leorio. Killua, Kurapika and Honey face-faulted. The Zoldyck Relatives stared at the obviously-naive-innocent boy. Kalluto thought, "Idiot."

'Engagement means you're only paired up with a potential lady or guy! If you two like each other, the families make arrangements and then the pair in question is officially married at an adult age!' Leorio explained in exasperation.

'Oh...'

'S-so who is this girl I'm paired up with?' Killua sputtered out. 'You found one so fast?!'

'Yes dear,' said Kikyo fondly. 'We met her at the Celestial Arena and is the only teenager around your age who can marry into our family one day.' she chimed as Kalluto approached Honey.

'So hello, Sister-in-Law and you still owe me a re-match.' Kalluto quipped as he childishly shook her hand.

Silence...

'WHAAAAAT?!' Killua and Honey exclaimed in disbelief. 'US?!'

'Yes, the two of you.' said Kikyo happiky, clapping her hand against her fan in her other hand. 'It's a mother's job to find her children potential-strong brides to marry after all. And I met your friend in the tower while getting Kalluto trained and gain some experience. In the Zoldyck Family, we first find the potential bride of the family heir before everyone else.' she explained. 'So Honey dear, may we talk to your family?'

The temperature dropped to negatives as Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio wisely scooted away from her with a cringing expression. Wrong thing to say apparently, the family noted.

'**The parents are murdered at age one by a terrorist, my abusive relatives sent to prison on the grounds of child abuse so technically, I'm an orphan.**' that was said in the most frigid voice Honey could muster that even had Gon cling to Killua nervously. Silence...

'...we're sorry to hear that.' said Silva apologetically. 'So in your community you're considered an adult just by becoming a Hunter so can I safely assume we can make arrangements with you?' Honey nodded as the chilly temperature disappeared. 'What do you think of Killua in your personal opinion?'

'Humm...in the short time I've known your son, I got to see little of him because we're training most of the time-not exactly socializing so I can't really judge him just yet.' said Honey. 'Killua, how do you see me?'

'Well, considering I know everything about you due to circumstances, I'd say marriage is the last thing on your mind.' Killua deadpanned. 'You're fiercely independent and hardworking with high goals. You also want what's best for others considering you're being hard on us in our training. But it's still an engagement so anything can happen.'

Killua is willing to make things work, apparently.

'I see...so since we'll be together due to training and our plans this coming 10th, we'll see then.'

'And what are your plans, kids?' Zeno asked the teenagers.

'Cross me out, I have a job and you know it, sir.' said Kurapika quickly.

'Cross me out too. After the tenth, I'm enrolling in medical college so it's just these three.' said Leorio as kids mentioned nodded. 'They will be going to Battera's Yearly Event.'

'We'll be playing the Greed Island Game after we trained hard to pass Tsezguerra's test.' said Gon as the Zoldyck Family's eyes widened. 'The reward for clearing the game and bringing back the items he specified is 50 billion a pop so we'll give it a shot!'

'Are you kids aware of what that game is?' Zeno twitched. 'No one came out of that game alive.'

'We're fully aware sir.' said Honey. 'Even then, we'll continue training in the game. Besides, there's no such thing as a one-way street. If we can log-in, we can definitely log-out upon figuring out how. It's a computer nen-game after all.'

'Is that so...then before we leave...I want to feel the full extent of your power as a potential bride of the family.' said Kikyo. Honey blinked before...she flared her full power. For her age, it's considerably very strong. Her aura is rosy pink in color. However, upon adding her magic aura into it, the aura turned white and stronger.

'Hooo...' Illumi whistled. 'Kil lucked out.' he said as everyone stared at Honey in disbelief. 'I reached her level about six years ago regarding aura...you must have had a great teacher.' he remarked as Honey stopped her aura flow.

'Wow...we'll be THAT strong by the time you're through with us?!' Leorio squawked. 'How the hell did your teacher train you?'

'Nearly nonstop.' said Honey weakly. 'Master's nen ability is effective for training students. Her Piano Massage enabled me to sleep for thirty minutes while being massaged on, restoring my exhausted body as if I had eight hours of sleep. After a thirty-minute break, we'll be at it again. So what's six and a half months of training effectively became double the time. And on the way to Greed Island, we might bump into her. She mentioned that she's looking for Blue Planet, a rare conundrum gem that can only be found in the game. If she gets it, she'd be a Double-Star Hunter. Her Piano Massage will definitely be helpful.'

There's a lot of potential in that indeed!

'Killua, it's in your best interest if you go.' said Silva as Killua sweatdropped. They changed their tone quick!

'You'll cry a lot.' Honey giggled. 'Master's a demanding taskmaster.' the adults and Honey talked afterwards regarding the arrangement...that, and she has to prove she's an adult because even the adults were skeptical. She took out her papers...and the Potter Family Tree Tapestry out of her small purse and it's about the size of a frigging tarpaulin, making them all wonder HOW. How the heck she did that, was anyone's guess. She simply said she made it that way. Upon getting their proof that she's indeed, a negotiable adult, she talked with the adults, much to Killua's nervous and wary nerves. They're all on a wait-and-see basis which was the main point in an engagement.

The fact that she's a noble is a bonus, and a hefty family fortune which is now hers. Her friends had no idea she's 'old money' and very frigging wealthy. Kurapika compared her wealth to that of a high-ranking multi-billionnaire, if her community's currency was converted into Jenny. Heck, one gold coin is the size of a hubcap, and 1cm thick! Leorio said that one gold coin alone will sell 40000 jenny in any pawnshop.

xxx

After leaving the Hotel Room...

'So what do you think of her?' Kalluto asked her parents. 'I had no idea she's that strong. Is she holding back on me back at the tower?' he swore with a grumble.

'Hisoka mentioned that she has strange abilities long before she learned Nen, demonstrated during the Hunter Exams.' said Illumi. 'She could 'wish' for things she wants and she could go anywhere she wanted in an instant provided she has been in that place at least once. She also regenerates quickly from injuries. Her stunt against her opponent at the finals warranted her painful pulled elbow muscles and strained shoulder when she tossed that incendiary knife at a speed she's not physically capable of at the time healed in seconds when normally that takes hours to heal.'

'You don't think she could be another 'it' do you?'

'No. But I'm still curious about the extent of that ability.' said Illumi thoughtfully. 'But unlike it, she seems stable and in control of herself. But I want to see the full extent sometime.'

xxx

September 4th, that night...

While training, Hisoka mentioned that the leader is curious about 'the chain guy' and Nobunaga is flipping mad. Apparently, Kurapika killed his best friend and is trying to convince the leader to move for a hunt. The boss is considering, since he failed to steal Neon's power and he is trying to see the pros and cons of finding him. Afterall, if he could defeat Uvo who is physically the strongest in the Ryodan is definitely worth checking out. He should standby.

Kurapika sent out Honey to check the situation out, as she has abilities only he knows of, that the others DON'T. She should be meeting Hisoka by the ground floor of the hotel. 'Oy Kurapika, why are you sending Honey to that...that clown?!' Killua demanded frantically.

'I know her abilities due to agreements just as she knows mine.' said Kurapika calmly. 'All she has to do is to see the place at least once, so after that, we can monitor their movements safely from this room. It came with her heritage from her tribe but what did you mean by nobility earlier?'

'Exactly that. There's a few noble houses but due to civil war among my community, a lot of families died out, thus engagements between nobles is becoming harder due to limited choices. So some of us marry outside our limited circles while some strictly stick to tradition to keep ahem, noble blood in.' Honey snorted. 'And I'm the last of my family so a lot of pressure is on me to marry as well and have a son to inherit my name through first-born heritage with the second son inheriting the father's. Dad married outside the family since the other noble ladies...aren't his type.'

'Ooh, define 'not his type'.' Leorio grinned. 'Surely they're attractive?'

'They are living representations of 'beauty is only skin deep'.' said Honey wryly. 'They consider those not of noble blood to be dung under their shoe. Some others are like dad though. Afterall, why marry a noblewoman or man when his/her character and personality isn't attractive at all which equals miserable unhappy marriage with a harridan? It's not worth it. And due to inbreeding in a bid to keep their lines purely noble, health problems naturally arose. Leorio, you're a doctor, do the math.' she chuckled. Leorio blanched. He knew full well what she means and that's just...eww!

'Well, since I'm engaged to Killua now, we'll see where it goes.' said Honey. 'Relationships aren't built in a day after all.'

xxx

Upon meeting up with Hisoka, he took her to the slums area where there's a set of abandoned buildings. She turned invisible and used her Zetsu, and scouted the area while flying on her magic. To be safe, she flew on the ceiling where chances of escape is high at least. Upon getting to the area where they mostly hang out...she avoided touching any part of the building. Hisoka warned her about Pakunoda.

Granted, except for the leader who knows everyone's abilities, the other members don't know about each other's. He had painstakingly stalked Chrollo's most trusted members to know their abilities on jobs for a couple years. Pakunoda's power was Psychometry and Memory-Sharing Bullets. She frequently touches the building to see if anyone snuck in. Upon seeing the area and the faces of all members, she stealthily fled.

Back to the meeting place...

'Mission accomplished, I saw the premises.' said Honey as she then took out a mirror and showed the main area, complete with audio.

'Ohhh? Impressive?' Hisoka whistled. 'What are you really, little Honey?'

'Let's just say my circumstances are...special. But I'm still in my community's law regarding Statute of Secrecy so I can't tell you. Well, we can easily spy on the Ryodan now thanks to you. The rest is up between you and Kurapika.'

'That's true~!'

After all, this alliance was for the sake of having him fight the leader sooner.

xxx

Return home...

Kurapika took the mirror from Honey and returned to the Nostrade Estate for the time being. He will return when he sees a ripe opportunity but until then, he'll train. Afterall, he has to recruit new bodyguards. Because one of the Ryodan could steal Nen Abilities when four conditions are fulfilled, Right wanted tighter security and stronger Nen Users. So Kurapika set up tight requirements. Finding body parts the miss wanted aside, their Ren strength will also be tested, as well as only Nen Users with offensive and espionage abilities allowed...as well as having a LONG LINE OF PATIENCE, and great skill in gambling.

That was what they last heard of him since, and he stayed in the Nostrade Estate in New York with some maids for his needs, as everyone else was in the Nostrade Main Province for Neon's safety. The base in New York was simply for recruitment purposes.

September 6 however...the four of them attended the auction. Honey spent 200 million for a two pamphlets...just to get the pass that comes along with it, so all four of them could go. All of them dressed formally for the occasion. And in black colors.

'So instead of the tenth, they changed the last auction day to September 6 simply because the Ryodan stole a lot of the treasures.' Leorio commented as they arrived in formal wear. 'So the last game of GI will be up for grabs, right?'

'Yes.' said Honey. 'It just got out of the net. I told you guys because you might get interested. Every year, Battera spends one hell of a fortune for a copy, outbidding and outspending everyone else. He only bids for GI and ignores the other items up for sale.'

'Heee...so it's this afternoon in Hall B. We better hurry up.' said Leorio as they headed for Hall B after using the bathroom. Upon arrival however, they got curious onlookers at them.

'What? Never seen kids in their whole life before?' Honey sweatdropped at curious looks towards them.

'More like, they never saw kids _inside a frigging auction room_.' Leorio snorted. 'An auction room for multi-millionnaires and billionnaires is the last places kids would normally go to right?' he deadpanned. 'So we're an odd sight here.'

'Figures.' Killua scoffed as they took their seats.

They were seated...right next to the leader of the Ryodan and some members, with Honey having the misfortune of sitting next to him, but she kept her cool and did not alarm her companions.

xxx

Nostrade Mansion...

Kurapika was spending his time watching the mirror.

He was twitching.

He is frantically worried for his friends as the only one who knows the other identities of the Ryodan, were Honey and himself.

His friends were seated RIGHT NEXT to the Ryodan's boss. The Ryodan were there upon getting interested in Greed Island, a Nen Game Gon was after through Battera.

"I hope they'll be OK..." Kurapika cannot leave the mansion because 1, he doesn't have the money to buy a pamphlet and the event already started so they're not selling it anymore. He wouldn't be allowed in, Hunter or not, much to his frustration.

xxx

'So you guys spotted Battera?' Leorio asked his friends.

'I see him, he's waaay up front.' said Killua. 'He probably wants to be the most seen when buying Greed Island.'

'Hey Honey, do we approach him after he buys the game?' Gon asked Honey.

'No. Not today. The tenth is still the ideal date. Your training isn't over yet.' Honey told him. 'Tsezguerra accepts a specific level of Nen User in his exams and you're almost there but 'almost' is not good enough. You have to 'pass' the test and the man's standards and his standard is that you be strong enough to survive the game. Guys older and more seasoned than us died you know. Either they have a lousy Nen teacher or met a Player-Killer stronger than them out of bad luck is up for debate.'

'Player-Killer?' Gon blinked.

'In Online RPG Games, there are guys who take pleasure in killing other characters just to steal their stuff. Player-Killing also occur in Player VS Player battles and events.' Killua explained. 'In Greed Island, murders will occur for real. If we die in there, we die in reality too. There's no 'reset' for us in that game unlike our usual games.'

'So guys, I'll be teaching you the hand gestures for bidding just so you guys don't bid for double by accident. There's no way we can pay for this you know!' Honey shuddered as she taught them Auction Hand Signs to avoid making when the event starts. They're not here for shopping, they're here to watch!

Their conversation caught the attention of the Ryodan sitting beside them.

'Shh! It's starting!' Leorio hissed as the auction started...


	14. Decision! Play Greed Island!

Decision! Play Greed Island!

After the auction, while Honey's party had left...

Chrollo Lucifer, leader of Genei Ryodan made a decision:

Steal a dang G.I Copy because he found it interesting.

'So we're going to steal a copy eh?' said Phinx as they eyed the proceedings when the auction was finished... 'And we're gonna play it?'

'Of course...after we talk more to those kids about the game.' said Chrollo with a chuckle. 'Sounds fun and one hell of an RPG Game. Phinx, chase the kids and ask questions. Paku and I will handle the stealing. We'll meet at the hideout.' he instructed as they parted.

xxx

'That was eventful.' said Leorio with a shudder. 'That guy seriously paid 55 billion jenny! I could retire for life with that kinda money and open three fully-equipped hospitals and hire expert doctors! And he paid 55 billion for a frigging game console?!' he sputtered out indignantly and disgruntledly.

'Some people just don't know what to do with their money.' Honey snorted. 'Even I don't know what to do with my own money.' she deadpanned with a sigh.

'How about a nice treat out the nearest, classiest restaurant?' Killua suggested cheekily. 'That show made me hungry!'

'You're impossible!' came the joking snort.

'Hey wait, you kids!' they looked to see a man in a suit run towards them. 'Yo. I can't help but be curious...and you guys appear to be the most knowledgeable about Greed Island at the moment.'

'Oh. You interested?' Honey asked him casually.

'Pretty much. I mean, a game that can REALLY kill is kind of out of whack, so some details would be nice...'

xxx

Genei Ryodan Hideout...

'According to the girl who knows a lot unlike her pals,' said Phinx, 'Greed Island is a twist of Treasure/Card-Hunting Game. Console aside, there's a ring right, Boss?' he asked Chrollo who nodded. 'The ring is made of nen-infused material that enables players to use two spells in the game. 'Book' to summon a Binder that contains 100 slots for specific-number cards and 100 slots for free cards. Things that players touch in the game turns into cards, so if you want to use an item, you say 'Gain' to use that item but you can't turn it back into a card again unlike when you first touched it. It's a game created to test the skills of Hunters and you need Nen to play because you'll be sucked into the world of the game upon using Ren on it. You have to use all skills you know and have just to obtain a card so in other words, it doubles as a Hunter Training Ground hidden as a game and the cards' difficulty level range into SS, S, A, B. C. D, E, F, G and H. We can also use magic in the form of Spell Cards to help make our job easier and money in the game is in the form of cards. The NPCs only accept card money not the money we're used to. And if a player completes all 100 specific cards, they can take three treasures they want back to the Real World as a reward.'

'So that's how it is.' said Chrollo. 'So who's up for playing?' he asked with a grin. 'Sounds fun.'

xxx

On the balcony of the Hotel Room...

'Heee...so they got interested and stole a copy.' Honey chuckled. 'Aa. I know they're you-know-who. But as we are now, it's a bad idea to make enemies out of seasoned killers and assassins who no doubt, mastered Nen in all its basics, as well as their Nen Abilities we don't know about. We must be better fighters first with a very physically-fit body and master Nen before we can ever think of fighting them. It'll take a couple years but for now, console yourself with the fact that you know their identities and you can watch over them, knowing their every move. I'll send you the Training Menu Master had me do and be sure to do it. I'll be helping in Gon and Killua's training after all. Take care.'

Kurapika had phoned her regarding their contact with Phinx. Honey had used the opportunity as the man talked to know about the abilities of Ryodan members he knew. She'll keep it up until she completes the whole set, upon luring the Ryodan in the game and meet until she had complete knowledge of all 13 members to help him out. A deed Kurapika's grateful for so he could devise ways to defeat them.

Soon, September 10 came. The big day and the three kids went to the Venue.

'You two are OK although your definition of OK will determine if you'll pass Tsezguerra or not...good luck guys.' said Honey as they got off the cab.

'I hope that we'll pass or it's only you who's going.' said Killua wryly. 'You impressed my parents and that's saying something!' Honey just smiled. During training days, he was thinking about their engagement. Killua who'd soon be 13 and Honey who just turned 11 a couple months ago yet while he is superior to her in combat and physical strength, she is superior to him in Nen and power. At least she gives him his space and not some clingy woman. And it's as if she's waiting for him to show interest in her as a girl and as his potential bride. She doesn't force herself on him or something.

So during those days, he does show that he appreciates her. But for now, they're still on the level of 'friends'.

The Temp Hunter gave the Introductory Speech as Tsezguerra showed up to give his own speech...after which, Honey dragged them to line up.

To say they were nervous is an understatement.

She squeezed their shoulders in reassurance. 'We can do this. Nen depends on your belief in yourself too. Believe in yourselves and bring that belief to life. That's Nen.'

Soon, it's her turn to get 'tested'.

'...show me your Ren.' Tsezguerra instructed. Honey flared her Ren and took out the full power of Talaria.

Tsezguerra stared at her in disbelief.

'Just one question...how old are you?' he asked with a sweatdrop. There was a young girl before her and when he asked her age, she flipped her lid. But he couldn't believe little girls are actually so strong...

'I turned 11 this July, why?' his jaws dropped. A CHILD has such an incredibly powerful aura for her age?!

'11?!' "What a monster!"

Tsezguerra passed her.

xxx

Honey waited for her two friends to pass. The first to go was Killua and did a momentary blackout just occur when he was done? 'You passed.' she giggled.

'Of course. Or my parents will wring me if I can't get into Greed island you know.' said Killua with a shudder. Soon, they heard a loud CRASH! and it was Gon. All three of them are in now. And among that lot, only twenty-one people including them were chosen.

'OK. I will begin by congratulating you.' Tsezguerra spoke in a classroom, 'You are the 21 selected chosen to play Greed Island. If you manage to complete the game, Mr. Battera will award you with 50 Billion Jennies. The other details are written in the contract I will provide so read and understand thoroughly. The Departure from New York will begin at 5 pm. Read the contract by then and sign it. Pack your bags for the game and we will meet at the main entrance to Tarsetol Station.'

xxx

'Cheers!' the kids chimed as they ate in a classy, posh restaurant with Leorio...Honey's treat.

'Congratulations on passing the First Stage!' Leorio beamed. 'But 50 Billion in the end eh? I wonder what that old dude is thinking...'

'Hey, what's the contract really say? I don't understand it!' Gon pouted while scratching his head with a puzzled expression. Leorio took his contract and with a scanning...

'I don't blame you, it's too formal with complicated words and kids our age don't study law yet.' Honey deadpanned.

'Well, there are three main points after you get through this mumbo-jumbo.' said Leorio. '1. Be prepared for possible casualties and injuries. 2. Mr. Battera gains all rights to objects obtained in the game. 3. If you complete the game, you get the reward of 50 billion. If you're fine with those conditions, sign the contract.' so the kids signed their names. 'Well, you kids good luck.' said Leorio.

'You too!' Gon chirped. 'Next time we see you, we'll be calling you 'doctor'!'

'Oy oy, are you aware that we ain't seeing each other for at least, four years?' Leorio sweatdropped.

xxx

Nostrade Mansion, New York...

'Wow...you practically live in this house by yourself now.' Killua marveled in impression as they were in.

'Because I took over Daltzollene's job.' said Kurapika. 'It's now my job to recruit new bodyguards to replace the ones killed by the Genei Ryodan and train them using the regime Honey sent me by e-mail.' he said. 'Once the new guards are up to snuff, I too, will start living in the Main Province.'

'Heee...'

'Besides, I'm not really alone here.' said Kurapika. 'I have some maids who'll be helping me out with the chores. So you guys don't have to worry. Besides, with just three of us here, the other rooms will be very rarely in use so it won't be as messy compared to when Neon was here.'

'Speaking of her royal brattiness, what happened after the Auction?' Honey asked him.

'Well, she's upset that she didn't get to have even a single piece she likes since the Ryodan made off with them and was in a sulking mood.' Kurapika explained. 'So the boss got his opportunity to confine her in the province and keep her distracted. I feel sorry for the others who'd have to deal with her.' he chuckled wryly. 'It pays being leader for now.'

The children sweatdropped. Suuure Kurapika can relax now. wait till the next guards come in!

xxx

Tarsetol Station, around 4:45...

'So security's tighter due the theft of the console.' Killua noted as they boarded the train.

'Wonder how long till we get there?' Gon wondered aloud. 'Makes me glad we ate a lot earlier...'

'Who knows and who cares. I just want a nap.' Honey grumbled. 'And these first-class seats make me sleepy!' with that, she took a nap on the seats, curled up like a cat with her bag as a pillow.

'Nee Killua, what do you think of her? She'll be your wife someday right?' Gon asked Killua as they looked at the sleeping girl who was the youngest among their bunch being 11 and they're nearly 13. And to think she's as tall as them(they'll out-height her soon enough)!

'Well, I don't know her much yet but for now, we're at the level of 'friends'. Nothing romantic just yet since like I said, we barely know each other.' Killua pointed out. 'At least she's cute.'


End file.
